Crash bandicoot 2 CSB N sane and retold
by Theodore the poet
Summary: What if after the events of the first adventure, Crash bandicoot was not alone? As his girlfriend whom he rescued, ends up joining him on his second adventure that a returning Neo Cortex sends them both on? Which is to gather the crystals to help him save the earth with them. Or is he? (Rated T for suggestive themes and safety.)
1. CSB Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Crash bandicoot was created by Naughty dog, and is owned by Activision and Vicarious visions. **Please support the official releases.**

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The scream of a villainous scientist was heard as he descended at a fast rate into the island from his blimp, next to his fortress that was in flames, after suffering a humiliating defeat by the hands of what could've been his greatest creation. That creation being Crash Bandicoot himself, who defeated the scientist known as Dr. Neo Cortex, to rescue his girlfriend and sister from his clutches after a long and tough journey through the Wumpa islands. Now he was in the mines after crashing through the ground, which luckily for him, didn't cause a cave in as he tried to look through the darkness to see where he is, only to see black. So he lit up his match to illuminate the room as he looked around with a cough at where he is only to see blue crystals all over the walls. But one that was in front of him caught his attention, this one being purple and shining in the match's light.

Which caused him to cackle a bit. "Crystals… Of course." He said, before snapping his fingers, which were the ones holding his match as he accidentally put out the flame, making the cavern dark again. "D'oh!"

* * *

***One year later***

It has been quiet on the Wumpa islands ever since Cortex's defeat by Crash's hands, the sky was still bright cyan blue, with the bright sun in the air, and the clouds were a peaceful white color as they floated over the islands. And on one of the islands, was where the three Bandicoots lived for a year on.

The three Bandicoots, being Crash himself, the Bandicoot that defeated Cortex, Coco, his sister who happened to be smart for a young girl Bandicoot, and Crash's girlfriend whom he rescued, being Tawna herself. Both of whom, were close together after Crash went through a lot to save her from Cortex's clutches. Pretty much to where they were inseparable, at least in long periods. Much to Coco's amusement and occasional slight embarrassment.

It was no different here, as it was morning time when the sun ended up shining through the window, with Crash waking up due to the rays hitting his eyes, much to his irritation as he tried to continue his nap in the bed. But he conceded when he knew the sun isn't letting up with the brightness as he got up like he was nonverbally saying "Alright! Alright! I'm up!" as he got out of bed. Now he was yawning as he stretched his back, before looking at the interior of the house he's in.

The house that he lived in with his sister, and his girlfriend, was built from wood and stone from the pieces of the castle to create what Coco describes as their first true home on the islands. Its creation began shortly after Cortex's defeat, when Coco, Tawna, and Crash used the wood from some of the trees of Wumpa island that they floated to on Cortex's dirigible, which they used pieces of after it ended up crashing and being unusable since none of them could land the dirigible properly. And it took at least 1-2 months for the bandicoot trio to finish the house and paint it into what it is now, and they also improved on it ever since. Adding a bathroom, a kitchen, and even a garage and basement where Coco works.

Now though, it's just Coco, and Crash's girlfriend sleeping inside as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, not noticing that another figure that was in the bed was also waking up as she stirred too, noticing that Crash was out of bed.

Crash made it to the bathroom after a short walk, entering as he scratched his back and did some more stretching for his back to wake him up a little more before entering his bathtub, which he filled up before taking a dip inside after taking off his pants, and shoes, making himself indecent. They might have some plumbing added in, but they have yet to add in a shower, so Crash had to contend with a bath. Not that he complained despite feeling nervous of the water since he can't swim well.

Once he relaxed in the warm waters of the tub, he ended up looking out the window at the island's trees as he smiled at how he was able to save those islands from Cortex. And since the islands were pretty in his and his sister's eyes, why could he not? And he also smiled at how he was able to save his girlfriend from Cortex too as Tawna also cared about the islands, and she did thank Crash for saving her and the islands from Cortex's wrath with a kiss, and… more than that later on as they lived with each other and Coco on one of the islands that they built a house on.

Something that Crash appreciates, other than dancing, taking naps on the ground, and traversing the jungles with his parkour moves alongside his sister or girlfriend.

Speaking of whom, Crash ended up feeling something soft on his back, as well as arms on his shoulders after he sat on the edge of the tub, which initially startled him before he figured out who's behind him. "Surely you aren't leaving me so cold and lonely in our bed that we share, are you?" That femine voice said as Crash smiled at the owner of the voice.

None other than his girlfriend and the lady he rescued, Tawna herself. Whom he loved dearly.

Crash ended up shaking his head in response, nonverbally telling her that he didn't intend to do that. Also showing that even though he is athletic, he couldn't speak any words that isn't "Whoa!" let alone sentences, other than grunting, gibberish, and laughing out loud. And yet Tawna is able to understand him by expressions, as well as sign and body language.

"I thought so." She said, joining Crash in the tub, showing that she too is indecent as she showed off her buxom looks, and her athletic toned body to him as she seductively smiled at him. Then she entered the tub to join him as they cuddled inside.

Then they both looked up at the window, showing the trees and the sky of Wumpa island. "It's beautiful, right? It's what this part of the world looks like to me." Tawna said.

Crash ended up nodding to her in return as he smiled at her.

Tawna proceeded to smile back at him. "And I thank you Crash. For saving this place from Cortex, alongside me and your sis. And now, we have this house on this island to ourselves because of it. And I thank you so much." She said huskily before kissing Crash on his cheek.

Then they stared out the window together as they thought about their time back when Cortex had them as his experiments and prisoners, before Crash broke out after the Vortex rejected him. Then he then went on a journey through the islands alongside a spirit mask by the name of Aku Aku, to rescue her and his sister from Cortex's clutches. It was a perilous journey, but Crash's athleticism, seemingly never ending energy, and determination, ended up helping Crash throughout the journey until he eventually defeated Cortex, and rescued Tawna and Coco along with the islands.

And now they were both thinking about their future, wondering what they're gonna do now on the islands. Though Tawna feels like she could explore more of the world outside the islands alongside Coco, and Crash, and someday, they could learn more about the world outside the islands. And someday, Crash and Tawna could get married and possibly explore the world together alongside Coco.

But for now, they just had to relax together as they cuddled closer to each other as Tawna kept her arms around Crash's shoulders.

Then she started to get seductive. "How bout we finish what we started in bed, before your sis wakes up." She then said with a grin.

Crash nodded with his own grin in return before they then romantically made out inside, and started to get naughty, beginning with a grab on her chest that made her moan with a giggle.

So far, life was good for the Bandicoots.

* * *

Little did the Bandicoots know however, the scientist that they faced off against, being Cortex himself, was still alive. And he was up in space in his space station that was designed like his dirigible that he fought Crash on. And he was looking out on earth while another person was inside the room with him. That person being his recently recruited right hand man who goes by the name Nitrous Gin. Or N. Gin for short.

N. Gin, was a robotics scientist who suffered an accident involving one of his experimental rockets that got lodged into his head. He was able to survive it though, but part of his face became robotic to help him survive with the rocket lodged in his head. Despite that though, he is still pretty smart in his field, and he is still a loyal right hand man to Cortex, even though he also happened to be more crazy now than before he suffered the rocket in his head.

And he was currently scanning the power crystal that Cortex had in his space station and in the scanner that N. Gin is working on as Cortex looked out the window at planet Earth with a frown on his face. The reason why he is, is because of the fact that he had a fallout with N. Brio, who refused to work with him anymore, as well as what N. Gin is about to tell him.

"But Dr. Cortex, to reach full power, we need not only the master Crystal, but also the remaining twenty-five slave Crystals from the surface. *Wheeze* How do you expect to retrieve them, when we don't have any earthbound operatives left?" N. Gin asked in his mechanical voice.

"You fool! Do you think I'm unaware of the situation?!" Cortex responded turning back to N. Gin with a scowl. "No matter. If we don't have any friends left on the surface, then we need to find… an enemy." He said turning back to Earth with a smirk.

"Enemy? *Wheeze* And who could that be?" N. Gin asked.

"My failed creation of course." He said with a small giggle.

* * *

It was hours after the event in the house, when Crash was dressed again, now wearing his blue pants, sneakers, and fingerless gloves, and was now outside with his sister Coco, who was typing on her laptop as she saw some gaming clips, and worked on the blueprints of their house's future developments as Crash slept soundly on the ground next to her, while Tawna went off to explore the island for other places to build, as well as exorcise on the island.

Then suddenly, Coco's laptop shut off and went black. Much to her dismay as she hoped she didn't lose any data on the laptop as she tried to turn it back on again, which she didn't succeed at, as she felt that it's cause the battery is dead in her laptop.

Which had her immediately knowing what to do. "Hey Crash, Crash!" She called trying to wake Crash up as she succeeded. "My battery is fried. Make yourself useful big brother, and bring an extra battery for me." She said, while Crash looked at her annoyed before turning on his side, trying to continue his nap, much to Coco's dismay, until she had an idea. "If you do that, I'll see if I can gather enough Wumpa fruit to make a cake for you to eat." She said in a sing song voice, causing Crash to spring up energetically with his traditional spinning move, before saluting her and then jogging through the woods to the path to their house. Much to her amusement. "You're such a dork. But that's why I like you big brother." She said as she waited.

Now Crash was running and jogging through the path in the woods on his way to the house while thinking about the taste of the Wumpa cake that his sister was gonna bake. Along the way, he ended up taking in the scenery of the jungle of the island before him as he looked around at the trees and the bushes with a smile on his face. Finding them to be pretty in his eyes as he jogged on the path to the house.

Which ended up distracting him, as he ended up crossing into a now dressed Tawna's path as they collided into each other, before rolling on the path in a mess of tangled limbs, before landing flat onto her back as they both were stunned with Crash in Tawna's bosom. Once they got their bearings, they looked into each other's eyes before both of them felt red in their faces.

Especially Crash, as he ended up quickly getting up before making gestures with his hands, as well as saying gibberish, saying that he's sorry, and that he should've watched where he was going. All while bracing himself for Tawna's lashing, only for nothing to come out of her.

"It's okay Crash. You didn't watch where you're going. I understand." She said as she stood up and dusted off her pink short sleeved shirt, and her jean shorts that reached above her knees. "I didn't expect you to cross my path either, so I should be at fault too. Nevertheless, where are you going?"

Crash ended up making more hand gestures while also using a stick to draw a picture of a battery on the ground. "You're going back to our house to find a battery for your sis?" She asked, getting a nod from Crash in return.

"Mind if I come too? I could be of some help in finding a battery for your sis too." She requested, causing Crash to wonder if he'll let her come with him to the house. Before he then nodded with a smile, telling her yes. "Thank you honey. Let's go!" She then said while kissing Crash, before joining with Crash in jogging on the path to their house together.

Tawna also happened to be athletic too, as she's able to keep up with Crash during their jogging times on Wumpa island in their times of peace. She also happens to know how to spin like Crash can after he taught her and Coco how, though she can do that with a pirouette alongside Coco too. And it shows, as she was neck in neck with Crash like it was a race on their way to their house, while also taking out some creatures in their path with their spin moves.

Suddenly, they came across four pillars that was in their path, while there was golden dust in their path as they were spinning around like an invisible sloppily made mini tornado was in the center of them, causing them to stop and stare at the dust in wonder. "What is this… stuff?" She asked, getting a confused shrug from Crash in return.

Whom was curious about the dust as he started to walk closer with Tawna in tow. "Careful Crashie." She said, using her nickname for Crash. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Soon after she said that, they were in the center, and Crash started to vanish with the gold dust. "Whoa!"

And since he had his hand in Tawna's, she too was vanishing with him as she made a startled yell while getting teleported, and in their pov, they started to see white as it got brighter to where it took up all of their vision. Soon they were gone as the four pillars also started to vanish.

* * *

Now both Bandicoots were in a blue room that had five doors, as they groaned at the feeling of lightheadedness of getting teleported. Once they got their bearings, they both looked around the room in shock as they saw the five doors that had brightly shining spirals in them. Then they ran around the room, trying to find a way out, only to see none other than those five doors. And neither Bandicoot knew which one leads back to their home. Other than the names above the portals, some of which looked like pun names, like '**Snow Go**'. "This isn't good. We're stuck in this room, and possibly off of the island where our home is. Coco must be getting worried." Tawna said nervously while Crash also shuddered in nervousness too, at the mention of Coco.

Then suddenly the room got a bit darker as a small floating machine came down, and floated around the center with a whirring noise, and then a holographic image of someone whom neither bandicoot expected to see again for a year ended up appearing.

Dr. Neo Cortex himself.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Crash Bandicoot, and… Tawna?" He spoke curiously, not expecting her to appear too. "Welcome anyway. I apologize for the crude means used to bring you both here. But I expected a written invitation would've been turned down." He said, smiling generously at them.

"Dr. Cortex. I didn't think you'd be alive after that high drop from your blimp." Tawna said surprised, and confused, yet annoyed as she crossed her arms, with the memory of being his prisoner, and him also attempting to kill Crash with his minions still fresh in her mind. After all, how could she forget about the time that one of them, being Pinstripe, who was among those that tried to kill Crash, was trying to weasel his way into her heart, only for it to fail since she still loves Crash?

And also, since he was beaten by Crash, who he left for dead back in the reactor room, even though she heard he escaped, and is alive and well.

All while Crash merely looked up, scratching his head with confusion and shock on his face.

"Well, let's just say that my head is harder than you think." He said, handwaving why he survived. "But anywho, let's cut to the chase. I need both of your help." He said the last part seriously.

"Huh?" Both Tawna and Crash said.

"Surrounding you both are a series of five doors. And through each door, lies a well hidden crystal. The crystals look like this." He said, showing a holographic image of a similar power crystal appeared by his head. "I want you both to bring me those crystals. That is all I can tell you both for now. We will speak again." He said before his hologram disappeared before Tawna could ask why.

Tawna ended up sighing at what happened, before turning to Crash. "Well Crash, It seems we should follow this guy's orders for now. Hopefully he isn't up to any bad stuff like last time." She said, getting a nod of acceptance from Crash in return. Before he and Tawna decided to enter the first portal that was behind them.

* * *

Once out of the other end in the starting chamber, they ended up seeing an exit that leads to the outside of the chamber. Which they took, to reveal to them that they were in another jungle of the islands. Only it looked unfamiliar to both of them since the path looked a bit different as well as the plants and trees, which they believed, doesn't lead back to their home.

"Welp, I don't think we're going home by taking that path, so let's just get that Crystal." Tawna said, jogging forward with Crash close behind.

Meanwhile, a floating rectangular wooden mask with glowing yellow eyes, four colored feathers on his head, and a little leaf beard on the bottom, was floating through the jungle and minding his business. Not only that, but he was patrolling the jungles, hoping to find nothing wrong or out of the ordinary on the islands close to Australia.

When suddenly, he heard footsteps on the dirt, and then he sensed two familiar presences around him, causing him to float onto the path to see who it was on the path.

"Crash? Tawna?" He said.

"Aku Aku? I didn't think you'd be here in this part of the jungles." Tawna said.

"Well I usually patrol through these jungles, hoping that nothing is out of the ordinary. Which explains why I rarely stay with you friends." Aku aku explained. "But let's cut to the chase. What are you all doing here?"

Crash then made some finger gun gestures while also doing some evil laughing, as well as pretend falling. Which Aku Aku tried to understand. "So Dr. Cortex is back? Also alive and well? How could that be?"

"I don't know. I thought for sure that the fall killed him. Guess he was feeling a bit more 'head strong' than we thought." Tawna said, deciding to make a pun.

Cue what could've been a rimshot, then a sound of crickets, as Aku Aku and Crash stared confused at her, with both not really getting the joke she made, much to her dismay. Since the former doesn't get modern humor, and since the latter is… just Crash. "Ah, Coco would get the joke." Tawna said deadpan as she crossed her arms again. "But in all seriousness, neither of us knows how he lived." She said shrugging, as Crash shrugged too.

"Well, what is he up to now?" Aku aku asked.

"He wants us to grab a bunch of crystals. Which is odd, since there are at least a dozen crystals in this world. And yet he wants the purple kind of crystals that are about this shape." She said, while also using her hands to define the shape of the crystals they're looking crystals.

"Those are power crystals!" Aku Aku said in alarm. "They're the most powerful crystals in the world, and Cortex wants them?! But why? ***gasp*** He could be using them to either destroy or take over the world! He's finishing what he started!"

"I thought that too. But he seems to want us to help him for a different reason. Otherwise we wouldn't be here for them to begin with." Tawna said, as Crash also shook his head. "But we also didn't have any other choice since we had no way back to our home. And I'm still thinking he's using us for something bad, which is why we're talking to him about this, once we return to his room with a crystal."

"I second that thought. Cortex has some explaining to do." Aku aku said, crossing his non existent arms too. "Mind if I join you both?" He asked.

"Ain't that what I established when I said 'we're talking to him about this'?" She said pointing to herself and Aku Aku. While also reminding him that Crash is usually silent. (_Unless he speaks, but he usually talks in gibberish._) "Besides, we might need your help. The journey for the crystals could be hard." She said, letting Aku Aku join them.

"I second that thought too." Aku aku said, feeling concerned for both Tawna and Crash on their upcoming journey. "Let's go get that crystal, and see what Cortex wants." He then said, following Tawna and Crash through the jungle path.

Soon, they came across some creatures on the path. And they didn't look friendly to all of them. They don't even look pretty normal, especially with the turtles, which has buzz saws on their shells, and the pink vultures that has machinery on their heads. And none of them looked friendly to the bandicoots.

"There's something wrong with these animals. They don't look right." Aku Aku said.

"I know, it's like they were modified by some evil scientist. But who?" Tawna asked, only to gain another shrug from Crash in return, before they decided to move onwards through the path, deciding to get their answer later.

Where they jumped over the pits, and on the vulture's heads to take them out, slide kicking the turtles with saws, or jumping on the ones with spikes on the sides of their shells, before spinning them away, and collecting Wumpa fruit together. While noticing a couple of boxes that they decided to leave alone for now. Soon, they ended up noticing something different on the path that they were running through.

Which was their objective. A purple power crystal that was floating on the path.

"Look at that. It's beautiful." Tawna said in awe of the crystal.

"And it's our objective. Glad that it wasn't too hard. But I'm certain that it's just the beginning of our journey." Aku Aku said, as Crash proceeded to grab the Crystal.

"Then we better brace ourselves for later on. Come on Crash, let's find our way back to the warp room!" Tawna called out as she and Crash continued onwards through the path, believing they can find the exit back to the warp room that Cortex is in. All while jumping over more pits, as well as the vultures, and the spiked turtles, as well as the turtles with the buzz saws, and later, the pits that had moles inside that burrowed out of the dirt to attack them, but they spun the moles away until they found a bouncy mushroom to jump out of the pit with. Although they were also flexible enough to jump over the pits entirely as well. Soon they ended up finding another door to a warp station that is similar to the one they emerged out of. Which they entered to see the similar room that they emerged out of to the jungle.

Except they ended up seeing something in their way before the exit. A blue Gem.

"Whoa. That's also pretty." Tawna said, instantly taking the Gem too, because why not? And soon, they saw the golden dust in the chamber around the podium. "I guess that's the teleportation spot to send us back. Come on Aku Aku. Cortex might be expecting us." She said getting on the podium alongside Crash, before they both vanished again with the blue Gem and Crystal. This time with Aku Aku also getting teleported.

* * *

The bandicoots and Aku Aku was now in the warp room again, only without the crystal and blue Gem in their hands, causing them to look around to see that the crystal and blue Gem was now stuck on a wall next to the portal the exited from. "Dang it! I was hoping if I could wear that blue Gem on my ring. Or my headdress." Tawna quietly said with a sigh, imagining herself wearing the blue Gem.

Then the room ended up getting dark again, before the hologram of Cortex appeared again.

"Well done, both of you. I knew I could count on you…" Cortex said, smiling at them, before his smile ended up disappearing when he noticed Aku Aku in the room too. "Oh, it's you again. What are you doing here?" Cortex asked annoyed, remembering that Aku Aku was the floating mask, that was an ally of Crash's from a year ago, that helped and protected him from what he and his minions threw at Crash, until his defeat, as well as Tawna's and Coco's rescue.

Aku Aku ignored the annoyed tone in his voice, before explaining why he's here. "It's cause I found them both running through the jungle. And they told me everything they know. So, what are you really up to Cortex? What do you want those crystals for? And why is it that you're using them, instead of those minions of yours?" He asked as both Tawna and Crash ate a Wumpa fruit that they collected from the jungle.

"It's pretty simple really. One, I'm limited in resources, so I had no choice. And two, I'm trying to save the world, and I need those crystals to do it." He responded much to their confusion.

"T-the world's in danger?" Tawna asked.

"Yes. For you see, during my intellectual studies, I've come across a force that threatens to destroy the world. The Crystals are the only means of containing it."

"Do you have any proof of that?" Aku Aku asked suspiciously. Feeling that he could be lying.

Which Cortex was prepared for. "Of course. See for yourself." He said, before showing the holograms of space, as well as the map of the solar system. Which Aku Aku looked at. "Which is why, if you truly care for this planet, then it is imperative that you must swallow your hatred for me, and go with them to find the crystals for me. There is at least twenty four left to find on earth." He said seriously.

Tawna ended up looking horrified when she scanned her eyes at the 'proof' that Cortex had by his floating head, after finishing a Wumpa fruit that Crash gave her. "Oh my. That means our islands might get destroyed by that force as well. This isn't good." She said.

"No offence or anything Tawna, but the islands getting destroyed are gonna be the least of your worries. Considering that all of Earth is gonna get destroyed along with those islands too." Cortex said politely. Feeling that the female Bandicoot loves those islands, and would risk her life for them, but he's sure she would pull through for Earth as well.

"Ah, yes. That too. Sorry about that." She said blushing with embarrassment.

Aku Aku also returned to their side after scanning the 'evidence' and making sure that it's legit. Which he believed, could be legit indeed. "This is a lot to take in Cortex, but if you're truly willing to save the Earth, then we'll help. Right friends?"

"Of course. If what you say is true Cortex, then count me in." Tawna said, before turning to Crash, who had to look at Cortex after finishing his Wumpa fruit. Finding him to be sincere, Crash nodded at him, causing him to smile. Crash had to focus on Cortex's smile to see if he's smirking, or making a smile that just screamed 'according to plan.'. Only to see none. It seems to Crash, that Cortex legit wants to save the world.

Although, Cortex was just that subtle about his evil plan in using Crash. "Excellent. Thank you all for helping me. I hope to reward you all for your acts of heroism." Cortex said, making Crash and Tawna grin at him. "And I promise you all, that it'll be magnificent. We will speak again once you're all further in your progress. Good luck." He said, before disappearing. Letting the room get a bit brighter again.

"Well, it seems that Cortex is truly turning over a new leaf after you've beaten him, huh Crashie." Tawna said, giving a peck onto Crash's cheek, making him grin with a blush.

"I know. We must've taught him a lesson. Let's just hope that it's gonna stick." Aku Aku said, still having a hunch that Cortex is still up to something, regardless of his proof. Nonetheless, he's still helping out until the world is truly saved, or when Cortex's nefarious plan is exposed. That is, if he had a nefarious plan.

Before they could go onwards to the next level, the room ended up getting dark again, causing them to look at the center to see if Cortex has more to say. Only to see another holographic face appearing before them.

That face belonged to Nitrous Brio. Cortex's former fellow doctor, and another one of Crash's foes that he defeated while she was still Cortex's prisoner. And due to repeated exposure and consumption of his potions, he ended up becoming slightly insane if his stuttering and sporadic laughing and facial twitches is a tell tale sign.

"N. Brio?" Aku Aku and Tawna chorused in surprise.

"Of c-c-course. I-I-I-It's me." N. Brio said with a stutter. "And I see that you're b-b-both helping Cortex gather the C-c-Crystals, and yet, you both acquired a Gem too. Interesting." N. Brio said referring to the blue Gem that Tawna took.

"Well yes. Just thought that I'd take a souvenir, being that Gem. Though that's out of the question now." She said feeling that the gem is stuck on the wall. "But nevertheless, are you also aware of this 'force' that is about to destroy the world?"

N. Brio ended up laughing for a bit. "Of c-c-course. B-b-but do you really believe him?" He asked, confusing all of them. "B-because if you all do, then know this. As long as you're both allied with C-c-Cortex, then you are my sworn enemies, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to-to stop you all. I-if the fate of the world is t-t-truly of all your concerns, then g-g-gather the G-g-Gems and not the C-c-Crystals. For once all forty two gems are collected, then I'll f-focus a huge laser *Laughs* yes, a laser to destroy that space station of C-c-Cortex's that he's created!" He said, causing both Tawna and Crash to turn to Aku Aku in confusion.

"Now why do you want to do that? Weren't you and Cortex allies back then?" Aku Aku asked.

"Why of course we were. B-b-but let's just say that I've switched sides for g-g-good reasons. C-c-Cortex on the other hand, has not. S-s-so t-think about it Bandicoots! T-t-thank you for the Gem, but until y-you all see reason, and gather the G-g-Gems and not the C-c-Crystals, then I will use my forces, to-to stop you all *small laugh* from gathering Crystals!" N. brio then ended up cackling like a madman as his hologram ended up disappearing. Leaving the confused Bandicoots to their devices.

"Well, it seems we're at a standstill. Should we either collect the Crystals, or the Gems?" Tawna asked. Feeling that N. Brio could be telling the truth, even though the way he worded it with some stuttering and spontaneous laughter, had her hesitant in siding with Brio.

"I don't know. It seems that N. Brio could be lying. But so could Cortex if the proof he's shown us is fake." Aku Aku said. Also feeling a bit confused himself.

Crash ended up scratching his head in wonder of what they could do. Until he had an idea. So he ended up calling and gesturing to them of what his idea is. Which involved holding up his fingers as well as putting his left hand's fingers around his two fingers on the right, before moving the right hand downwards as he closed his left hand's fingers. Which both Tawna and Aku Aku understood. "Why not both you say? Good idea. Let's collect both the Gems and Crystals, and see if either Brio, or Cortex is the villain of this adventure." Tawna said grinning with Crash.

"Let's. And hopefully we'll survive too, for Coco." Aku Aku said.

"Y-yes. That too." Tawna also said, reminding herself that she and Crash must also return to Coco once their impending journey is done.

But for now, Crash and Tawna decided to enter the next portal to begin their journey. Which is where the snow is.

* * *

And done.

Here it is folks, my retelling of the Crash bandicoot n sane trilogy which begins with crash 2. Only in this, Tawna is joining Crash on his second adventure, instead of mysteriously disappearing without a trace after the first game. (And hooking up with Pinstripe if the Japanese manual is canon, which so far, it ain't.) And in this, she's gonna be Crash's girlfriend who'll be of help to him, and Aku Aku, as his fellow parkour partner.

Also, there might be some bosses making a return in this too, like Koala kong, and Pinstripe. I'm thinking about it so far on where to put them. If there are any ideas from you guys, then put it in review, or message me.

Finally one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

And do not forget to read and review,

and once again, Crash bandicoot was created by Naughty dog, and is owned by Activision and Vicarious visions. **Please support the official releases.**

Theodore the poet signing out.


	2. CSB Chapter 2

Here's a little Q and A for this chapter.

**Gucci Mane LaFlare**: Glad to see that you're liking this so far. And I'm definitely thinking about Tiny and Koala kong teaming up.

****Cinerea Mayia: ****Thanks for the review. And for the advice, I'll try to lay off the "Both of you." sentences from here on out.

Also, I'll have Crash speaking more from here on out, although he's gonna speak gibberish, and some words, as well as names in this. So sorry if you were expecting him to speak full sentences normally.

Also, I have no idea for adding in the situations for both Crash and Tawna to… play 'hide the zucchini', offscreen, other than in the ending, so you're in luck for that part. (Although there still could be some suggestive situations in the story.)

Also **Sirrah K**: Thank you for the review.

Finally,**** Disclaimer****: Crash bandicoot was created by Naughty dog, and is owned by Activision and Vicarious visions. ****Please support the official releases.****

* * *

"Crash? Tawna? Where are you?!" Coco called out as she looked for both of them on her way home. The reason being was that they were gone for close to an hour or two since Crash went back to their house for her battery, with Tawna also disappearing since she looked for her too. Now she was close to their house on the island, trying to see if they're in there looking for the battery, instead doing dirty things like last time.

"Crash! Tawna! Where are you both in here? And did you find a fresh battery?" She called out after entering their home, only to see that it's empty, and pretty spruce, and clean, instead of a bit messy like the last time they did the naughty stuff. Especially after searching in their home for them. Much to her confusion.

"Where are they? And why aren't they in here?" She wondered since she knew that they'd be coming out to greet her by now. And yet she's alone in the house herself. Much to her dismay. As she pondered about why they were gone, she ended up then thinking about Aku Aku. Causing her to jump off the bed that she sat on, and run outside with a start. Now she was calling out Aku Aku's name in order to see where he could find the two.

"AKU AKU! Aku Aku! Come out please!" She yelled out, only for the Wumpa islands being silent, save for the crashing waves and the wind to be her response. "Even Aku Aku isn't responding." She said, confused. Before she then gasped at the implication. "If he isn't responding, then something must be up." She said, before rushing back inside, replacing her laptop's battery, and then typing inside of it, confident that she could hack into Cortex's computers to see if he had something to do with why her friends are gone.

* * *

Crash, Tawna and Aku Aku now saw themselves in a snowy place known as '**Snow go**' after exiting the teleportation chamber. Which caused both of them to shiver at the cold temperature, wishing that they had some more insulating jackets or coats with them. "*Shuddering* Whew. That was a bad time to forget to ask him for a coat. As well as going swimming during my time of exploring the islands." Tawna said, feeling like asking Cortex for a coat for both her and Crash once they're done with this area.

Something that Crash feels like agreeing with her on, as he also shivered due to his shirtless body.

Aku Aku was merely looking around in confusion though, as since he was a floating mask, he can't feel cold like Crash and Tawna does. "This is odd, this looks like an Austrailian location in the mountains. And yet Australia rarely gets a snow day."

"Then I guess this is one of those rare days, or either Brio or Cortex used a weather machine to give us this snow day. I wouldn't be too surprised if it's the latter." She said, breathing into her hands alongside Crash to warm herself up. "Nevertheless, let's get that Crystal, and hopefully we'll grab a Gem too so we can leave this place." She said, before Crash and her jogged through the crevice with Aku Aku close behind. Smashing boxes in their way for the wumpa fruits.

As well as exploding the TNT crates with their timed explosions at a sefe distance, and avoiding the new green boxes known as Nitro boxes at Aku Aku's warning.

As they proceeded onwards, they saw seals sliding on the snow and ice with their front flippers, going back and forth, and some penguins that happen to know how to spin like Crash does. Which they were able to jump on to defeat them, or spin them away together once the penguins stopped spinning, all while trying to skate themselves on the ice without falling.

"Wahh! OOF!" "Whoa! OOF!" Which ended up happening for both of them, as they fell on their fronts, or their butts in their attempt to skate. Much to their dismay, and amusement as they thought that their falling was pretty funny to each other. While Aku Aku was trying not to laugh at their attempts in skating.

Soon though, they were able to skate pretty well without falling down. But that was just the beginning of their journey in the '**Snow go**' level. So they continued onwards through the snowy canyon. Making sure to dodge the spinning penguins, and the crawling seals along the way.

As they continued onwards, they looked at the walls of the canyon they were in, and they saw a bunch of crystals on the snow covered walls, as they made a purplish-blue glow from reflecting the sun's rays. Making them quite beautiful in their eyes as they stared for a bit. If they had any coats to wear, and if they weren't on a journey for Brio and Cortex to save the world, then they would've done some more sightseeing in the snowy canyons, if they return here.

Especially since they saw what could be huge Idols that happen to be snow covered, while some of them were also lopsided, due to the rocks underneath. And some happened to be in disrepair since one of them was cracked. Which had them pretty curious about what it was like, back in the day when Aku Aku probably was still human, or anything way before he became what he is now.

But they had to save the sightseeing, and asking Aku Aku for later, since they know that they'll be able to see more of it, once their world saving journey for the crystals is done.

"Say Crashie, why don't we come back here for exploring, once our journey is done? I'm sure this place would be so beautiful to explore, without the threat of getting destroyed too." Tawna said smiling at Crash, who smiled back with a nod.

"Yah! Yah! Lebubub." He said, back to her. Before they both continued onwards through the snowy canyon.

While they moved onwards through the canyon, and breaking boxes, they ended up seeing a cave just up ahead of them. "Let's go in there. I'm sure that It'll be somewhat warmer inside." Aku Aku said, before they all entered the cave.

While inside the cave, they all looked around and saw that inside the cave, was walls that was made out of greenish-blue colored rocks covered in ice, probably because of the lighting. Which had them looking in awe at how pretty the cave is inside. Also, it was indeed less cold for both Bandicoots inside, but still a bit cold nonetheless.

"Wowie! We're definitely coming back here someday." Tawna said, smiling at the ice cave. Which Crash agreed with her on as he stared at the walls. But staring had to wait for later, as they both continued onwards through the cave.

All while taking out the spinning penguins, the seals crawling on the ground, and later on another creature, that is porcupines that can flatten their back, and also extend their quills like a spike armor at will. Which gave both Bandicoots caution as they both spun the porcupines once their backs were flattened.

What they also had to avoid, was the smashers that came down from the top half of the idol heads, that threatened to flatten them like pancakes as they passed under them. It was like the idols was trying to chew on the Bandicoots for trespassing under them. And yet the idols continued to fail, since the idols were not as fast as the Bandicoots are, as they dodged the crushing stones without too much trouble.

And not to mention the falling icicles.

Then suddenly, they were in a section where the cave had a red shade on the walls like something red was taking the sunlight, and shining a red color. Causing them to look upwards, to see a red gem. "Another colored gem! We're getting lucky with the gem finding." Tawna said smiling. "But how are we gonna get it?"

"Ahlw bwe!" Crash said in his usual gibberish, like he was saying "Allow me!", before he then climbed on the green rock wall with his fingers finding the little cracks to grab onto. Soon, he was getting higher up the wall, and closer to the red gem.

"Go Crash! Get that Gem!" Tawna called out, cheering Crash on as Aku Aku stared worriedly at Crash, hoping that he won't fall, and hurt himself while getting that Gem. Even though Crash got hurt before, during his journey on the islands to rescue Tawna. Especially while riding on a hog, or during his stormy ascent up Cortex's castle, and through the dark hallways. And yet, he somehow survives, and gets back up for more running regardless.

Once Crash ascended up the wall to just below the level of the red Gem, he ended up reaching upwards towards the Gem in an attempt to get it. Before deciding to just climb higher to where he's just at the Gem's level.

"Yes Crash! You're getting closer!" She said happily while Crash kept on climbing upwards on the wall to the Gem. Until finally, he reached his hand to the Gem and was able to grasp it by his fingers.

After he grabbed it though, he felt and heard a snap of one of the cracks of the wall on his hand that held it. Causing him to turn to the wall, to see that it's making more cracks, signaling that he's about to lose his grip on the wall once a piece of it breaks off, before looking at the audience with a look that said "This is gonna suck." before he then fell back downwards. "WHAAAA HOO HOO HOO HOOIE!" He screamed out as he descended.

"Don't worry Crash! I got you!" Tawna called out in alarm as she scrambled to where she believed Crash is gonna land while her arms were out in a catching motion. She was not right on the mark however, as she missed catching Crash as he landed on the cave floor with a splat sound right in front of her, still holding the red Gem. "YAUGH! CRASH!" She yelled in horror as she quickly put crash's dizzy form in her arms, hoping he's okay. "Are you okay?"

Much to her relief, and confusion, he got back up with some effort in balancing, since he was still feeling dizzy from the fall, yet he was fine as he still had the Gem in his hands. "Baa da baaaaa!" He yelled out in a sing song tone, spinning in celebration at how he got the red gem. While Tawna turned to Aku Aku in confusion at how he survived, while Aku Aku just shrugged his non existent shoulders in return.

She sighed in relief nonetheless. "At least you're still okay. Sorry that I didn't catch you." She said before pecking Crash on his cheek. Before getting the red Gem into her arms, and putting it in her pockets. "Now we just need to get that Crystal, and then we're done with this part of the world." She said, before jogging ahead with Crash close behind her through the cave, avoiding the log crushers, and breaking more crates in their path.

And they even found a bonus area after falling in the pit. Leading to them breaking more boxes inside, until they were able to find a way out with a floating platform.

After a few moments of jogging through the cave, dodging the smashers, and breaking the boxes, they ended up seeing the other end of the cave that happened to be an exit to the outside. Much to their dismay since they're gonna get cold outside again, and they didn't have the Crystal yet. But they had to just bear with it until they get the Crystal, and then warp back to Cortex's warp room. So they rushed together outside into the snow.

Soon they were rewarded for continuing, for they jogged through the snow, taking out the seals and penguins, until they came across a wall of crates that tried to block their path. Only for the Bandicoots to merely spin the crates for the Wumpa fruit, and immediately see the power Crystal behind the crates. Which had them happy to get the Crystal before finding more of the crates to destroy with their spinning.

And soon, they ended up finding the exit from the '**Snow go**' level. Much for their relief. So they entered the chamber, only to see something they didn't expect in their path to the exit.

A grey colored Gem was in their path on the way to the podium that teleports them to the room. Much to their confusion.

"That's odd, what did we do to get that Gem?" Tawna asked Aku Aku.

"I don't know. Maybe… wait. Didn't we destroy the crates that was in our way to the Crystal, then to the exit?" Aku Aku asked.

"I… guess we did." Tawna said.

"Then to get that Gem, we need to destroy all of the crates in our path for the clear Gems. Which hopefully, will bring us closer to helping Brio, once our journey ends, and if Cortex shows his true colors." Aku Aku said, before they all got the Gem, then proceeded to get warped back to Cortex's warp room.

Once back in the warp room, the Bandicoots ended up looking at the wall by the portal, and saw that the Crystal, and both of the Gems were on there. Then they looked at the 'Turtle woods' portal, and saw that the blue Gem, and the Crystal was still there. Alongside an empty spot that they knew is where the clear Gem should be.

"Well, looks like it's our cue for one of us to go back to that place, and grab the clear gem there, before we can continue." Aku Aku stated, having an idea to split up the Bandicoots, temporarily until their job was done.

"I concur. It'll get our job done faster if we do this. I just hope that we won't get separated for too long." Tawna said, hugging Crash with a sad pout on her face.

"Ie, hobee sho doo bwebe." Crash also spoke out in gibberish, also saddened and pretty reluctant, that he's gonna be separate from Tawna for now. Not that he's not gonna go through with it.

"That is why we're gonna reunite for the fourth Crystal from that level," He said pointing to '**The pits**' portal. "once we grab the Crystal from the 'hang eight' portal, and once you grab the Gem. Good idea?"

"That'll work." She said with a little reluctance, letting go of Crash. "Just ensure to me that Crash won't bite the dust, or I'm using you for firewood after this journey ends. And after I beat the tar out of either Brio, or Cortex. Got it?" She growled our the last part. Leaving both Aku Aku and Crash feeling nervous. (Less so for Crash, who felt more touched by her defense on his behalf.)

Aku Aku nodded at that, telling her that he will keep Crash alive. "Good. Hope to see you later honey." She said, before blowing her kiss at Crash's direction before jumping in the first portal. Leaving Aku Aku and Crash to their own devices, as they both decided to enter the portal.

* * *

Which is where Crash and Aku Aku exited the chamber, and saw that they were going up a creek that had a river flowing opposite of where they're going. Which had Crash looking at his pants in exasperation, resisting the urge to facepalm, at how he's gonna move up the river's creek like last time, when he was trying to rescue his girlfriend from Cortex's clutches.

And he still can't swim well.

"Oh dear. It seems we're doing this again. I should've had Tawna doing this while you collect the Gem." Aku Aku nervously said, having followed Crash through this situation before on his first journey.

Which Crash nodded back, agreeing with Aku Aku. But he knew that he has to keep going, for Tawna and Coco after all. So he proceeded to run ahead through the path. Where lucky for him, there was more flat etched rocky land to walk on, and there was no carnivorous plants that could've eaten him if he didn't keep on jumping through a path of them to where land is.

In their place, was flat tower platforms that rose and descended up and down like a slow piston. Which at least gave him more time to make the jump then the plants did as he scaled the stairs that leads over the small waterfall.

There was also hippos that awakens and submerges every time he lands on them. At least they were bigger to where he could land on them easier than the plants, and at least they gave Crash more seconds to jump to another piece of land than the plants do.

That's not to say that the plants are gone however, as he soon met them on the flat rock land. Only this time, they looked like a certain kind of plant that reminded Crash of the video game enemies that a certain red wearing plumber fights against in one of Coco's games on her laptop. "Takee thas!" But at least he isn't required to jump on them, since he can spin them away before they can eat him now.

But there was also the similar obstacle, where there was bad fishes that leaped out of the water in an attempt to take a bite out of him. Only this time, they were robotic fish that Crash guessed was made by N. Brio, to eat him. But thankfully, like last time with the fishes, he merely decided to jump past them while they're in the water.

Also thankfully, at least there was also no leaves that somehow slowly moves back and forth, that he had to stand on to reach the other side of the river. Crash wasn't a patient bandicoot that time, and he isn't as patient now.

In their place, was flat stone paths that he ran on and easily traversed regardless of the plants that tried to eat him. Which helped lead him through the river, as well as kept him out of the water.

Soon however, he came across a pier where they saw that there was nothing in reach of Crash to jump on to help Crash across. "AAHH! Bwaoghgaaaagh." Crash yelled out in frustration while stomping on the pier, since he felt that Cortex expected him to swim to the other end. Now it seemed to him and Aku Aku that he should've been the one collecting the Gem, while Tawna collects the Crystal here.

At least, initially for Aku Aku, until something caught his eye. "Crash! Look!" He called out, causing Crash to look where he's looking, and see that there was a board floating on the water's surface.

But not just any board, but a jet board that has a turbo engine on its back with four pipes that was aiming upwards. Along with red fire patterns on it that gave it a certain 'hot rod' appeal to it while having a pair of water wheels on its upper sides, obviously for balance and steering. And Crash instantly knew that it could help him across.

"HAHAHAHA!" Crash laughed with a grin, as he got close to the board, only to see a note on it. Even though he was unable to speak, and even though he's… Crash, which means he was unable to read it, he did think that it was important, so he asked Aku Aku to read it to him.

Which he proceeded to do. "It says, '_Dear Crash. I'm aware that you're probably still unable to swim. So I decided to give you a little gift, which is this jet board that I invented, and created, just before bringing you and Tawna on this journey. I hope you like it, and I hope it'll be useful to you when you come across any rivers or lakes that block your path. Just try not to have fun to where you'll break it, it took me a lot of time, and resources, (Not to mention money. Grrrr!) to make this thing work for you. Enjoy, and good luck._

_Signed Dr. Cortex._' What a nice fellow. He seems to be more helpful than last time. Guess he truly turned a new leaf." Aku Aku said. Causing Crash to grin and nod in return.

Before Crash decided to get on the board, as he felt that this was the moment to take the board out for a spin. So he stood while balancing on it as it started to move forward when he pressed his foot on the gas in front of the engine.

"Easy does it Crash. Make sure you get the hang of it before we can traverse these waters." Aku Aku said.

"Woahkee." He gibbered to tell Aku Aku that he'll keep that in mind as he continued to balance on the board in the water.

As he kept moving along on the board, Crash felt that the board was not slow, but it wasn't fast enough either. Which so far for him, was enough for Crash. But he felt that he could go faster. So Crash searched the board for a button to do just that. Until he found such a button that he believed would do just that.

Aku Aku saw it too though, and he knew that Crash was about to press it. "Wait! Stop! I don't think-"

*VROOOM!* "WOAH!" Crash said as he felt the board going quite fast. Which accidentally led to him doing a backflip with the board when he leaned back too far. The good news, was that the board was okay and still floating. The bad news however, was that Crash fell off of it.

And now he was in the water, so far not in Aku Aku's sight.

"CRASH! Where are you!?" Aku Aku said in horror as he looked around the water's surface for Crash while keeping his eyes glued to the board, hoping he's not too far from it.

Luckily for him, when he felt that he lost Crash, he saw Crash swimming back up to the board with a splash, before using it as a floatation item to hang onto. "Hehehe, a'm oleh!" Crash gibbered, like he's saying "I'm okay!" to Aku Aku, which helped calm him down.

"Oh Crash. We should be more careful with that. Tawna would kill me if you weren't alright." He said in relief as he helped Crash onto the board. Who proceeded to move forward through the water, practicing how to ride the board.

Once he got the hang of the board, he decided to try the turbo out again. Only this time, he prepared himself for it, and he only pressed it only for a second to use the turbo in short bursts. Resulting in only a second on going faster which can be done again and again. Just what Crash was looking for.

Now he proceeded to practice with it, then move forward in the river once he knew he's ready. "That's it Crash. It seems that you're now prepared for this." Aku Aku said, following Crash with a smile on his face.

Crash continued forwards through the river, breaking the boxes, and seeing ramps that he used to launch him up into the air to break more boxes in the air. All while avoiding the whirlpools that Crash knew would suck him in if he get's caught, as well as the floating mines that was on the river's surface. Possibly placed there by N. Brio to hinder Crash's progress for the Crystals. Unfortunately for Brio, Crash was able to avoid the mines, even if the mines were lined up in patterns.

Soon, Crash was at another pier at the other end as he got out of the water. Before grabbing the jet board and putting it on his back to help transport it on the land to another uncross able river path. The board was unexpectedly light for Crash to carry too, which made it less of a hassle to jump with. Now Crash had to go through the stone path over the water, and spin away the plants. As well as breaking boxes in another bonus area in the trees.

Shortly after completing the bonus, he ended up seeing a platform that happened to look like a blue colored Gem, like the one that Tawna took from their first area where they got their first Crystal. Something that didn't surprise Aku Aku, since he saw this happen before on their last adventure. So he knew that the colored Gems have special properties.

Crash wasn't that surprised either as he still remembered the little challenges that came with the colored gems when he saw a solid one. Which were hard, but oddly enjoyable when he traversed them with his parkour moves. Now he feels that he's about to receive more challenges from the colored gems as he proceeded to ride the platform to another section of the river, where he saw four more boxes. Which he proceeded to break, before proceeding onwards through the course that was not as hard as last time, but it was still pretty difficult.

Especially with the increased amounts of nitro boxes that was on land, and floating in the water, while also being close to the floating mines that ended up somehow moving through the water, making it more hard for him to traverse the water on his jet board. And it gave both Crash, and Aku Aku, a foreshadowing of what's to come from the other colored Gem challenges that they're sure Tawna was gonna take part in. (Which they hoped, won't be the end of her.)

At least it was a short course, as Crash and Aku Aku got back to the main course by taking the similar Gem platform back. Now they had to continue onwards through the river. Where they quickly found the power Crystal that was between the hippos, and on the flat stones that he had to hop on over the water. Which Crash and Aku Aku was relieved about as Crash continued to break the boxes, hop on things to reach the other side of the water, and even using the jet board to help him to the other side when there was nothing to jump onto.

Eventually, they made it to the exit chamber while they made sure that the boxes were broken, expecting the clear gem to be inside the Chamber. Only to then see that there was two gems inside, much to their confusion. Nevertheless, Crash happily got the Gems along the way to the exit.

Not knowing that he had one nanosecond left in grabbing the other gem.

* * *

Once back in the warp room, they ended up seeing that the Crystal and the Gems were on the wall by the portal.

"Hello boys. What took you both?" Tawna's voice sounded. Causing them to turn to see Tawna back in the warp room. Crash wasted no time in rushing back to her for a hug. Which Tawna returned, until she noticed the jet board on Crash's back. "Whoa! What's that?" Tawna asked in surprise.

"It's a jet board that we found in the river area. Cortex left it for him to use in order to help him with the fact that he couldn't swim." Aku Aku responded. "Which I'm relieved he did, since we thought about switching the roles between you both. But now that's unnecessary."

"What a relief." Tawna said with a smile as she hugged Crash. "Now my Crashie is safe, and we won't waste more time in gathering gems for Brio in doing the switch. Now we have two more portals to go into. Like that one." She said pointing at the portal to '**The pits**.'

Before they decided to go to that portal, the room grew dark again as the familiar floating projector reappeared, before showing Neo Cortex's head once again. "Three Crystals. Not bad." He said with pride.

"Thank you for the praise Cortex. Although we're aware of that already." Tawna said, gesturing to the walls where there was three crystals on there next to the portals. "By the way, thank you for giving Crashie the jet board. We all appreciate the help." She then said, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"No problem. And I see that you're getting the hang of the gift from me." He said to Crash, who nodded with a smile. "As well as your journey for the Crystals of course."

"Hey Cortex. There's something you should know. You see, after we spoke with you, we had a word with Brio. And he's telling use to gather the Gems instead of the Crystals. I'm guessing you no longer work with him anymore." Tawna said.

Cortex ended up frowning at the mention of Brio's name. Still feeling annoyed about him no longer working for him. "We both have changed ever since we last met, Crash and Tawna. You see, we had a falling out since I changed for the better, while Brio on the other hand, has not. When I discovered the force that's trying to destroy the world, I tried to tell Brio, but he didn't listen to me. Now we no longer work together, and he has become my enemy as a result. And in this case, he's yours as well." He said somberly and angrily.

"So that's why the animals we fought against had some mechanical mods to them. That monster!" Aku Aku said.

"Indeed he is, which is why you cannot trust him. But listen, I need to conserve power, so our communications will have to stop for now. I will communicate with you all after you retrieve the fifth Crystal. So long for now." Cortex said before disappearing, leaving the Bandicoots to their devices.

"Well, now we're going to that place next. Sounds a bit dangerous. But it ain't stopping us." Tawna said, referring to the name, '**The pits**'.

"Then let's go. Oh, and sorry Crash, but we should leave the board here for now." Aku Aku said.

Which is much to Crash's slight dismay since he felt attached to the board. But he knew that if there was no river to go to in the next portal, then the board was unnecessary. So he laid the board against the wall, then proceeded to enter the portal with Tawna and Aku Aku.

Where they ended up exiting the chamber to a different part of the island jungles like in Turtle woods, only this time, it was sunset, and it was not cloudy with a chance of rain, as they went through the path that was pretty similar to the Turtle woods. Right down to the pits that had the moles inside that they had to take down to summon the bouncy mushroom to help them out of it. So other than the sunset, and the other ancient architectures, there was nothing else to write home about.

Other than the fork in the road, that they both immediately agreed to split into different paths through as they both ran, with Tawna going left, while they both avoided the vultures, the armadillos, and the spiked and saw bladed turtles that made a reappearance, and the bottomless pits that they both jumped over, hence the name for the place they're in.

Once they broke the boxes, and after they got the Crystal from the left path before reuniting with each other, after the two paths led back to each other, they ended up going through the bonus pitfall area, jumped over the mole pits, and ended up getting up to the exit chamber, where they proceeded to grab the Gem before warping back to the Warp room.

"Well, that was pretty easy." Tawna said, feeling that only the bottomless pits were a huge danger for both of them. That is, if they weren't flexible.

"But there could be harder courses for us to take in the near future. So let's get ready for them." Aku Aku said as they proceeded to the last portal of the room, being '**Crash dash**'.

* * *

After exiting the chamber, they immediately found some boxes to break before running onwards into a small cave. "Oh look, were in a cave like in the snow place. At least it isn't freezing cold here." Tawna said.

"And at least this cave is merely small like a tunnel. Since I can see the other side." Aku Aku said as they ran out the other side while breaking more boxes.

As they got outside, and got more of the boxes, they ended up hearing some rapid gunfire. Causing them to duck and cover, only to see nothing hitting the dirt below them. "G'day mates! What, ya thinkin this is over between us? You thought wrong." A familiar deep voice said, causing them to turn upwards to the voice overhead, only to see someone they didn't think they'd see.

And whom they wished they didn't see again. Being Koala Kong. Who was standing on a spherical boulder.

"Oh. It's you again." Tawna said annoyed, as was Crash, who glared at him too.

"Yep! It's me alright mates. And I have ta say, you're still look beautiful in me eyes mate. Ya wanna give me biceps a little pashing?" He said flexing his muscles.

As flattered as Tawna would've been by the flirting, she was not fond of whom said that to her. "I know why you're here Kong! And the answer is still no."

"Oh come on, I was sent here for a different reason, he didn't tell me you'd be here too. Also, what does that little fuzzball got that I don't? And don't say, 'he makes me laugh.' because I know I can too, ya know. Like this, um, let's see… A scientist walks into a bar-" He said, trying to tell a joke.

Which Tawna didn't let him finish on. "It's not just that reason why Koala Kong! It's also cause he's cute to me, and because he went through so much to rescue me, as well as his sister, from Cortex's hands. That proved to me that he's a nice Bandicoot that would save someone like me! No thanks to you." She said, referring to Kong fighting Crash.

"Well Cortex ordered me to fight that little dag. And you know how-"

"Every minion of his was ordered to try to kill my Crashie! That doesn't excuse the fact that you tried to do it without hesitation! So I don't care how much muscles you're packin, the answer is still no!" She said angrily. Much to Crash's relief, since he knew that Koala Kong did have a little crush on Tawna. (Alongside Pinstripe.) And he could use his muscles to charm her to his side.

Thank goodness she wasn't willing to leave Crash behind. "Yahu dal eem bwebe" Crash gibbered to Tawna. Giving her a grin and a thumb up. Which had her smiling at him in return.

Koala Kong was looking at them both annoyed, before he then sighed. "Okay fine, I'll simply see if I can find someone else to charm. But Brio ordered me to take out the two Bandicoots that is after the Crystals! And I don't intend to leave him disappointed. So you all should say your prayers, especially you, ya bogan." He said pointing at Crash. "Cause you're both leaving flat broke. Hehe, speaking of flat, here's something from Koala Kong. Think of it as a gift." He said, before he jumped behind the boulder.

Tawna and Aku Aku immediately knew what was about to happen, and was horrified. "Oooh no! RUN!" Tawna screamed out before sprinting with Crash in tow down the path before the boulder was pushed by Koala Kong down the slope, and was now rolling on the path in an attempt to smoosh the Bandicoots.

"AAAHHH! Nau tagayn eaahh!" Crash said when he noticed the boulder rolling towards both of them, which instantly reminded him of last time he did this. Only now, he has Tawna running with him.

And that made him more scared, since he knew that she'll get smooshed too, if they didn't run fast enough. So he ran fast in order to keep up with her. All while hoping that the boxes they miss would get crushed by the boulder too.

What's also worse, was the there was also pits that they could fall into if they didn't jump. Which they were able to jump over, but they also had mines that they had to avoid so they won't get blown up.

"Keep going children! We're almost to safety!" Aku Aku called out, seeing a barricade that he feels could hold the boulder.

The Bandicoots didn't need to be told twice, as they were sprinting to the barricade that had a little gap in the middle that could fit both of them, but not the boulder. Which ended up catching the boulder, if barely. As the barricade ended up splintering and cracking badly, showing them that the barricade was not strong in holding the boulder.

And unfortunately, is showing signs of breaking. "We better keep going! That barricade might not hold any longer!" Aku Aku pointed out. Causing both Bandicoots to run again after they caught their breaths, before the barricade gave out after a minute, resuming their chase. At least they had time to break more boxes behind the barricade.

Now they were running again from the boulder, as Tawna and Crash was breathing heavily during their run. Hoping that their legs can carry them all the way to the Crystal, as well as to safety from the boulder that was not giving either Bandicoot some breathing room as it was still pretty close behind them.

And to make matters worse, is that there was small electric fences, on the sides of their path. "Wahh! Let's avoid those Crashie!" She said, hoping that she and Crash won't get electrocuted since it would really hurt. (Not to mention the bad hair day that could result from it.)

What was also unfortunate, was that both Bandicoots knew that Koala Kong was still around. And they knew that he's no slouch in combat simply due to having more strength then either of them combined. So they hoped that he isn't gonna be chasing them too. Not to say that they're scared of him, as they both aren't. It's just that they currently had enough on their plate with the boulder.

As they ran and dodged the mines, and the electric gates, they were panting at how long they ran, when they ended up seeing a path of of planks of wood up ahead. They quickly knew that the planks could be unable to hold the boulder. So they ran with all their might to the bridge of planks.

Only for Crash to end up tripping just a couple meters away from the planks due to a root. "Whoa!" He managed to call out before he got smooshed by the boulder.

"Crash!? Where are you?!" She called out, not noticing him getting squished by the boulder since she couldn't look back for fear of slowing down, or tripping like Crash did as she continued to sprint to the planks of wood. Thinking that Crash could be behind her.

At least until Aku Aku later told her that Crash was on the boulder, as he was able to unflatten himself, before running backwards on the boulder to keep his balance on it. Which he had fun on, but he knew that it was gonna be a short ride. (And possibly his last, if he wasn't careful.)

By the time Tawna was on the planks of wood, she saw that the planks were somehow able to hold it up for at least a second before splitting into pieces, as Crash and Tawna was preparing to jump.

Tawna was able to jump to the other side of the now large gap where the planks used to be, as the planks broke with the boulder now sailing into the bottomless pit near the end. With Crash able to jump off the boulder, and able to grapple onto the edge of the gap that Tawna was at, before the boulder fell downwards. Now Crash was trying to pull himself up to safety until Tawna saw that he was dangling, causing her to quickly pull him to safety.

Now they were both trying to catch their breaths while she hugged Crash into her bosom. Thankful that the boulder didn't crush either of them. While Crash was also happy that Tawna didn't end up under the boulder like he was, as well as glad that they were safe for now.

Not bad for her first boulder chase.

Then Tawna proceeded to kiss Crash on the snout. "Thank goodness we got here. *Huff* That was, *Huff* so close." She said to Crash in relief.

Then they both noticed Koala Kong on the other side of the gap as he glared at them. Even though he was also impressed that they were able to outrun the boulder together.

"This isn't over, you Bandicoots!" He called out while pointing at them. "We shall meet again, and when we do, I'll clobber ya harder than this boulder! Just you wait!" Koala said, before walking off, intent on revenge later.

"Whew, geez. What a jerk." Tawna said, still catching her breath. Crash nodded in agreement, as he also glared at Kong's back, also ready to fight him again when the time comes.

Right now though, they saw their objective that they failed to notice at first glance close by due to running from the boulder. The power crystal. "But at least we got what we're here for." Tawna said, getting onto her feet and grabbing the Crystal, once she caught her breath.

"What a relief. Now we just need to get the Gem, then we're done here." Aku Aku said.

The Bandicoots didn't need to be told twice. As they proceeded to keep on going through the path and break the boxes, once they got their breath back. They were still gonna collect the Gems, even if they were angry that Brio sent Koala Kong to kill them, but they knew that it's cause they kept on collecting the Crystals for Cortex, and Brio warned them that he was gonna stop them if they keep going, since he did say that Cortex was still a bad guy. And even though there was evidence of what's gonna happen to Earth, the Bandicoots still felt hesitant in making Cortex their friend, let alone work for him, after what happened a year ago. So whether he's still a bad guy, or if Brio is a villain

But they knew that they had to merely keep going, in order to get their answer by the end of the journey. So by the time they got to the exit teleporter after a couple minutes, they got all the boxes broken, and sure enough, while inside the chamber, they got the clear Gem before getting to the exit podium that teleported them back to the warp room.

* * *

Now they looked around in the warp room, seeing that all five of the Crystals was on the walls by the portals, which was good for Cortex. They also saw all eight collected Gems on the walls, two of which were colored, which was good for Brio. Which left the Bandicoots, and Aku Aku happy at their progress they've made. Crash especially, since he ended up doing the little 'Crash dance' that he does when he gets happy and excited. Which Tawna smiled at, as he thought that the dance was adorable when he did that. (Which also applied to Coco whenever she did that too.)

Then the room got dark again. Signaling to them that Cortex's hologram was about to appear in the room to speak to them. Which is what just happened after a second. "Well done. You all collected all the Crystals in this room." He said with a smile, before he again got serious. "But listen up. With Brio on the loose, we're not without enemies. Some of which, you all might recognize."

"I'll say, Koala Kong was who we met on the last part. And he tried to smoosh us with a boulder!" Tawna said, exasperated.

"He what?! That scum! How dare he!" Cortex angrily said. "Well, I'm afraid I have good news and bad news. The good news, is that you're all safe in this warp room."

"And the bad news?" Aku Aku asked.

"They can harm you on the way to the next one. Which is why you should brace yourselves for combat when you're ready to go. Once you are, then use the platform in the center of the room, to get to the next one. I'll speak to you all once you're there. Good luck." He said, before his hologram disappeared. Leaving the Bandicoots to their devices.

They knew that they were gonna fight somebody on their way to the next warp room to gather more crystals, if Cortex's warning wasn't enough. So they did just that as Crash put the jet board on his back again, before they proceeded to use the platform like he told them as it ascended to the ceiling as the hole opened up. Then once they were in the hole, they ended up feeling themselves getting teleported as their vision turned white again.

* * *

Once the whiteness faded, they saw themselves on the flat square floor that was in front of the waterfall. Which looked like they were inside a private room of somebody's. Which had them curiously looking at the sights.

"A visitor? Hold on, I'll be with you in a moment." A gentleman's voice said as they heard a book's page turn.

Causing them to turn to the source of that voice, to then see another familiar face.

Ripper Roo.

Only this time, instead of the insane blue furred kangaroo that Crash fought a year ago, it was a now intelligent blue furred kangaroo that was reading some books, including the big one that nearly hid his face. He also happened to be wearing a top hat, and his spiral eyes were now normal looking. Nevertheless, Crash still felt a shudder up his spine at the sight of Ripper Roo. While Tawna also started to recognize the kangaroo that Crash told her about to the best of his abilities.

"Umm… hello. Could you be Ripper Roo?" Tawna asked.

"Indeed I am." Ripper Roo said. "And judging by your voice, you could be Tawna, I presume."

"Yes. I am." She said crossing her arms.

"Ah. I think I know of a Tawna somewhere." He said before thinking for a bit. "Ah Yes. Tawna, whom you might be, is a Bandicoot like this Crash fellow. Both of whom happened to be created by a scientist that goes by the name Dr. Neo Cortex. Who unfortunately lost Crash, who then proceeded to defeat Cortex to save you." He explained.

"Yeah, that was me alright." Tawna said, still annoyed about being Cortex's hostage while Crash tried to rescue her. "And I prefer to merely remember my boyfriend kicking his butt to save me."

"That was indeed you? My apologies madame. Cortex did have an ego the size of his own head." Ripper said, causing both Crash and Tawna to chuckle at that. "But Cortex did create all of us, and we wouldn't be who we are now without him."

"I'm aware of that." Tawna said, annoyed at how true it was.

"And now as I've heard, Cortex is now sending you two out on a quest for the Crystals on Earth. And I've been sent to take you both down." Ripper Roo said, closing the book, and putting it down, showing his bushy moustache as he looked calm and collected.

And that was about to change.

"But I'd rather that we talk, and see if I can… persuade…" He tried to say, until he laid eyes on Crash. Causing him to stop himself.

"Hallow!" Crash said waving back.

Ripper Roo then ended up shaking violently like a leaf, as he also knocked a pile of books off his desk with his left foot. "You. I remember you… Crash." He calmly said like he was gonna explode in a second. Which caused the Bandicoots to back away nervously from the desk.

"I should be thanking you Crash. For after my defeat by your hands, I went through intense therapy. Then I went through high education in at least eight months until I earned a PHD." He said standing up. "But my thoughts about revenge against you have never left my mind. And now I've been sent to eliminate you, and what better time to claim my revenge, THAN NOW!" He shouted as he stomped on his cane in a certain way, to where it flew up in the air, before he then caught it with his foot, and was now hopping on it like a pogo stick.

"Oh, and the floor below you both has special properties! Observe!" He continued to say as he jumped onto the square floor. Where TNT panels started to appear under him as they started to count down and beep while Ripper Roo made more of the panels, which took up most of the square that they were on as both Bandicoots kept on running to the spots where Ripper Roo was not gonna jump to so they won't get squished under him.

The Bandicoots also ran to a safe spot on the square, where the panels were not gonna touch them when they blew up like normal TNT crates. While Ripper Roo hopped up high to avoid the explosions of the TNT panels. Before making more TNT panels to try to blow up the Bandicoots with.

Which happened a few times, until Tawna had to think up an idea on how to hurt Ripper Roo. "_Could I try to distract him with seduction? Wait! Not in front of Crash, he might not know that I'm faking it! What about making him laugh? Wait, that could work!_" She thought as she got her idea.

Which is to wait until the TNT panels beep faster under Ripper Roo. Which was when Tawna made her move. "Hey Ripper, before we resume this fight, I wanna ask. What was it like to have high education?" She asked.

"Oh, it was a good time, as I got smarter as I changed from my old self. And like I said, I've gotten a PHD." Ripper Roo said proudly.

"Oh really? I guess it was a 'hopping' good time getting that reward, right." Tawna said, making a pun.

Which had Ripper Roo laughing at the pun after having got it. Which was according to Tawna's plan as the TNT panels started to beep faster. While Crash also laughed at the pun too when he too got it after a little more time passed.

"Hahahaha! That was a good one!" Ripper Roo said between his laughter.

"I'm betting that the classmates of yours doubted that you'd do great in your educational field. I guess they're just 'pouch' potatoes, that shall now 'roo' the day they doubted you, now that you've won your PHD!" She said, making more puns that had both Crash and Ripper Roo laughing hard at the puns, while Aku Aku smiled at Tawna once he knew of her plan, as the TNT Panels were now beeping faster.

"Oh hohohohoho! If I wasn't sent to take you all down, we would've been frie- huh?"

***BOOOOOM***

An explosion sounded as Ripper Roo got caught in the explosions of the TNT panels. Causing him to fly upwards from the explosions before landing on the floor front first as his hat fell off. Showing his mad scientist hair, that was orange colored.

Crash and Tawna celebrated their victory on the square as Aku Aku smiled relieved that Crash and Tawna might've won their battle against the first boss that they won against.

"We did it Crashie! We won!" Tawna said happily as Crash also smiled, happy that they have defeated their first adversary.

Or so they thought.

For they both ended up hearing high pitched laughter to their side, causing them to look in shock as Ripper Roo was rising from his front. Only this time, he sounded more high pitched in his laughter, and as Crash and Tawna saw, his eyes had the familiar swirls in them again. Which brought a shiver up both Crash and Tawna's spines as they looked on in horror at the now insane Ripper Roo in front of them.

"Remember me Crash!? Well I remember you! And I have waited for this day to come! LET'S FIGHT!" He said now sounding high pitched as he hopped around on the square, now making Nitro crate panels as he also chased after Crash and Tawna as they ran from him in horror at his insanity. "Don't run! I'm only offering pancakes! Bandicoot pancakes that is!" He said as he wheezed with laughter at his own dark joke that he made.

Which had both Bandicoots horrified at his insanity as they continued to run from his furious hopping. "Yikes Crash! That guy's as crazy as you described him!" Tawna said.

"I nobw wite!" Crash gibbered back as they continued to run.

All while they also stood on the more safer sections of the square as they managed to stay out of range of the Nitro panel explosions. Unfortunately, so did Ripper Roo as he hopped high upwards while dodging the explosions himself. Rinse and repeat for at least three times, as Tawna tried to compliment him or make him laugh, to distract him only for him to ignore her compliments and her jokes.

Soon, he had the square they were on now almost completely covered in Nitro panels as Crash and Tawna had to stand in a corner as Tawna had to rethink her plan. Until she then had another idea on how to provoke Ripper Roo into setting off the Nitro panels.

Which involved having Crash use the jet board to float on the water with, as Crash was now floating on the water and moving around the square with Tawna behind him, as they cut through the current of the water around the square. Which had them safe from the Nitro panels, much to Ripper Roo's frustration.

"Hey! Come back on this square, and fight like a Bandicoot!" Ripper Roo said angrily.

"Why?! Are you all 'hopped' up with nowhere to go?!" She said, making a pun again, only to taunt Ripper Roo that time as Crash laughed at the pun himself. Having got the pun that time.

"Stop it! I'm warning you, I'll kick your butts until you all fly to mars!" Ripper Roo yelled out.

"Well than that'll make us 'mars'-supials then, right?!" She said, making another pun.

Which had Ripper Roo shaking with rage a that. "Why you little-" He said as he stomped his foot down.

***BOOOOOM***

Which was a bad idea for him, as he accidentally set off the Nitro panels under his feet. Causing him to fly upwards a bit before falling back down to the ground. Now stunned from the explosions as he had stars in his vision.

"Now Crashie! While he's stunned!" She called to Crash as he steered his jet board back to the square arena. Before jumping off of it, and sprinting to Ripper Roo while Tawna held onto the board. Then Crash proceeded to spin into Ripper Roo, and clobbered him to where he slammed his head into the stone. Now his head was stuck in the stone square like an ostrich as he tried to pull his head out of the dirt while Tawna and Crash was celebrating Ripper Roo's defeat alongside Aku Aku.

Even though Ripper Roo was able to pull his head out of the stone, he was now unconscious as Tawna and Crash hugged each other. Before they vanished again as they teleported back onto the platform with the jet board as they now rode on it to the next floor.

* * *

Once they were in the next warp room, they looked around and saw that the room looked more like a icy room like a cave, with five portals around them. Yet oddly, they didn't feel too cold inside the room, as they weren't shivering hard enough like they were, back in Snow Go.

Which was fine with Tawna and Crash, as they walked off of the platform in the center, and was going to enter one of the portals when the room went dark again. Signalling to them that Cortex's hologram is coming back to talk to them again.

Sure enough, the hologram device was in the room again, and it showed Cortex's head appearing again. "Hahahaha! Hahahahahahohoho! I see that Ripper Roo has failed to prove much of a challenge yet again." Cortex said smiling.

"He was a scary kangaroo, but he wasn't too hard. I'm sure he's gonna 'roo' the day he messed with us." Tawna said, accidentally making a pun again.

Cortex ended up laughing at the pun after he got it alongside Crash, who also laughed. "Ah, good one. But back to business." He then said seriously. "As I mentioned, there are still more crystals to gather. Twenty of which you have left to find now. And as my evidence proves, the planets will align shortly, all thirteen of them. And this will build up a power that is great enough to split the Earth apart."

"But with the Crystals, they can absorb and contain the energy, thus saving earth." Aku Aku said.

"Precisely. Afterwards, we shall become heroes of this planet. And hopefully we shall, as the good book says, 'bury the hatchet' between us." Cortex said, before his hologram disappeared.

And unexpectedly, Coco's hologram appeared afterwards, much to their shock and surprise. "Crash?! Tawna?! Are you guys there? I've been looking everywhere for you guys!" Coco said urgently before she noticed Aku Aku. "Aku Aku, you found them! What a relief. Where are you guys?"

"Coco?! Is that you? How did you find us?" Aku Aku asked surprised.

"I just hacked into Cortex's computer to find you guys. But listen, I don't have time to tell you all this, but you have to be careful. Trusting Cortex seems a bit unwise guys." Coco said as her hologram got more static. "I can't keep the data pad open much longer! Crash! Tawna! You both need to find-" She tried to say, when her hologram vanished, signaling that it was cut off.

"Coco?! Coco!" Aku Aku called out after the hologram vanished.

"Well that was unexpected. But at least Coco now knows about our disappearance now." Tawna said.

"And hopefully she's hacking her way to learning about our location." Aku Aku said. Feeling confident that Coco could be trying to learn where they are as they speak. "Now we must continue this journey, and show her that we're okay." He then said.

"And hopefully, the sooner we complete this journey, the sooner we can see her again." Tawna said.

Now they looked around at the room until they saw Crash looking at something in interest. "What are you looking at?" Tawna asked. Causing Crash to point at what he's looking at in response.

Causing them to look where he's looking, and seeing a small podium that had two glowing pillars that curved inward to the futuristic looking podium, and looked like futuristic fluorescent lights that glowed pink. "What is that?" Tawna asked as the Bandicoots started to walk towards it.

"I don't know. I hope it's not dangerous." Aku Aku said, getting closer to the podium.

Suddenly, once they got close to the Podium, the podium glowed brightly as the Bandicoots had to cover their eyes a bit in the light. Then suddenly, a globe appeared above the podium. And there was some sort of futuristic computer room inside the globe itself, much to their confusion.

Suddenly, something, or somebody, ended up falling out of the globe, and onto her feet.

"Whew, what a landing. Hey guys, what's up!?" The person said after walking away from the globe as it disappeared. Much to the shock of Tawna and Crash.

* * *

And done.

HALLELUJAH HOLY CRAP!

I have no idea what just happened here. But some of this chapter ended up getting erased for unknown reasons. I was able to rewrite the missing section of this chapter's ending back on, but it ain't exactly the same. And I apologize for it.

I really hope that this doesn't happen again to this story.

Also, the next chapter is done, and shall be released soon now.

Finally one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

And do not forget to read and review,

and once again, Crash bandicoot was created by Naughty dog, and is owned by Activision and Vicarious visions. **Please support the official releases.**

Theodore the poet signing out.


	3. CSB Chapter 3

Here's another Q and A for this chapter.

**Gucci Mane LaFlare**: Are you sure about Koala Kong's accent? Because I watched the trailer a few times, (I even watched the trailer while typing this.) and it didn't sound Russian to me. It just sounded like the VA was growling, and trying not to upchuck. (Granted it's Fred Tatasciore himself doing the voice, but Kong sounds nothing like Nikolai from Cod zombies in this case. He just sounds more he's trying to sound different, yet sound like the hulk too.)

Also, thank you for the Idea for Pinstripe and Dingodile together, but they'll team up later as Dingodile merely debuted in warped, while in this, Pinstripe is teaming up with the next boss that all the Bandicoots will face off against.

And thank you for the red Gem praise, and yes…

if only Ripper knew.

**Mr Whovain Hackleton**: Obviously. And now it's here.

**Sirrah K**: Thank you for the review. And don't worry, Tawna will have her solo run sometime, while Crash and their partner has their hands full. Also let's just say that your hunches is about to be answered in this chapter.

And yes, that was the goofy yell that Crash made back in Snow go. Just thought it'd be funny, and just letting the other people know.

Finally, ****Disclaimer****: Crash bandicoot was created by Naughty dog, and is owned by Activision and Vicarious visions. ****Please support the official releases.****

* * *

"Whew, what a landing. Hey guys, what's up!?" The person said after walking away from the globe as it disappeared. Much to the shock of Tawna and Crash.

Cause that person was none other than his sister, Coco Bandicoot herself. Who was dressed in her white shirt and overalls, while holding her pink, sticker ridden laptop.

"Coco?! Is that you, is it really you?" Tawna asked getting closer.

"Why of course it's me. I just got to this place via uh… science stuff." Coco said. Feeling like she's hiding something, but none of them noticed. "I know it's too complex for my brother so- oof!" She said, when she got dogpiled to the ground, while getting hugged by both Crash and Tawna as they both were happy that she was okay, and now with them and Aku Aku in the room as he smiled softly at them from above.

"It's so nice that you're here Coco. I thought for sure that you'd be pretty lonely back on the island, with only me, Crash, and Aku Aku going on this journey that I know is full of dangers." Tawna said happily. "That is, if you're joining us on this journey to save Earth. Are you?"

Coco laughed for a bit as she hugged them back. "Why of course I'm joining you all on this journey. Why else am I here? That is, if you all would let me."

"Why of course we would. Just so that you won't be lonely on the island waiting for us to come back." She said, while Crash gibbered and nodded fast. "After all, we could need your help in some sections during this journey. Especially with Brio."

"Brio? Oh! You mean Cortex's partner?"

"Former partner actually. Brio and Cortex had a falling out. And now, he's his enemy, and he's trying to impede our progress with helping Cortex save the world." Tawna said, before explaining to Coco about the search for her battery they were all on when Cortex teleported them to the warp room, to when Aku Aku found them, and followed them through the journey to this moment. All while Coco was listening to her, regardless of her confusion with Brio and Cortex.

"So bear with me for a minute. Both of you were teleported to this room by Cortex, so that all of you could gather Crystals for him, to save the Earth from this 'force', as N. Brio is trying to take you all down, even though he wants gems from all of you too? Well how come neither of you decided to collect the gems instead?" Coco asked confused, and a little annoyed.

"Because Cortex seemed like he's turning over a new leaf, and is legit trying to save the world from this force. Even though I still feel something a little fishy from this journey for him regardless of the evidence he showed us. Which is why we both feel like believing Brio, and helping him gather the Gems too. But after what we went through with the boulder chase, I'm leaning towards Cortex on this one." Tawna said, still angered at the fact that Kong tried to crush both of them with the boulder.

"I'm with you Tawna. If Brio really wanted us to stop collecting Crystals, then he would've outright told us that Cortex is a villain and give us plenty of reasons, and his own evidence, on why he shouldn't be trusted. Instead of sending minions to stop us. Because if you ask me, that makes Brio more of a villain." Aku Aku said, knowing of more ways that Brio could've told them on why to stop collecting Crystals for Cortex, that doesn't involve trying to kill them with Koala Kong.

Coco then seemed to ponder what to say next as she had her finger and thumb on her chin, in a sort of thinking pose. Before she then decided to look at both Crash and Tawna with a serious look in her eyes. "Well look, I know that you're all gonna think I'm crazy for suggesting this, but please, don't stop collecting the gems too. You'll thank me later."

That had Crash, Aku Aku, and Tawna shocked at Coco for what she said. "You're right. I'm sure you've gone crazy for suggesting that! Even though we told you that Brio is trying to kill us!" She said.

"I know! I know! But it's cause he's really, desperately trying to stop Cortex from taking all the Crystals. Trust me, he has a more noble plan for the Gems than you think, after… what I learned from his data! Regardless of what he's doing to achieve that plan. He's not a villain right now." Coco said defensively.

"Well not to say that we don't trust you, but why should we continue to gather the Gems for Brio, regardless of his attempts to kill us?"

"Like I said, it's because he has a more noble plan for the Gems, regardless of his means to achieve that plan. It's… what I heard while hacking his and Cortex's computers. I know he might be a little crazy, and he was an ally of his while we were both captives, but he has a good cause this time. Cortex on the other hand, does not. In fact, he might have worse plans for the Crystals than you think." Coco said in fear on the last part.

"And what are those plans that he has for the Crystals?" Aku Aku asked.

"I… actually don't know." Coco said with an awkward laugh. Cue a face fault from Crash and Tawna, while Aku Aku inwardly face palmed. "But what I do know, is that those plans of his might have zero good intentions. So trust me, keep collecting for Brio too, and soon I-err I mean, Brio will tell you guys what Cortex plans to do with the Crystals. Can you all do this for me?" Coco said, holding out her hand.

Which both Bandicoots were a bit hesitant to take for a minute. But they eventually took that hand anyway after getting back up. "Okay. But just in case that Cortex '_is_' telling the truth about saving Earth, we're continuing to collect the Crystals too. Sound fair?" Tawna said, trusting Coco's word.

"Eh, so be it." She said shrugging. "But don't say I didn't warn you when he shows his true colors." Coco said. "Now, where to first?"

"Hmm… how about there." Tawna said pointing at the first level. Which was a pun name called **Snow Biz**. (Which did get a giggle out of both Tawna and Coco.)

That was when Tawna realized, (After their giggles stopped.) that she forgot something to ask Cortex for, which had her face palming. Which caught Coco's and Crash's attention. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"We forgot to ask Cortex for some coats just in case we run into another place on Earth that's in the snow. And I'm guessing that portal leads to such a place." Tawna responded as Crash also started to shiver a little bit. While Aku Aku just shrugged, not feeling cold. "Might as well just go through with it for now. But once we're talking with Cortex, we're getting coats for all of us."

"Fine by me." Coco said, before she noticed that Crash was laying something against the wall of the warp room. Which was the jet board. "Whoa! What's that?" She asked feeling surprised, yet excited.

"That would be a jet board. Cortex gave it to Crash as a gift, to help him cross any rivers or lakes that block our path to the Crystal." Tawna responded. "Doesn't seem useful for that level though. Considering that it's a snowy place." Tawna said.

"That board looks awesome." Coco said, feeling excited for surfing with the board once their journey is over.

"Ai knobw whight siths?!" Crash gibbered out, also feeling exited for using it for surfing when they're done.

"And hopefully it's all ours for playing with after this journey. Right now though, we have a world to save. So let's go!" Tawna called out.

"Right! Let's go!" Coco called out, before they proceeded to jump in the portal to **Snow Biz**.

* * *

Where sure enough, after exiting the chamber, they all were in a snowy canyon somewhere in Australia, complete with the ancient idols and architect, like back in **Snow Go**. Which led to them shivering. Even Coco was shivering at the snow. "Brrrr. I should've gotten coats, when I went ba- I mean, teleported to this place." She said with a shudder.

"No kidding. I hope we aren't gonna go through more of these snowy places in our journey." Tawna said with Crash nodding in agreement.

Nevertheless, they kept on going through the canyon towards what they hoped is another cave to mostly protect them from the cold air as they broke the boxes along the way.

It didn't take too long though, as they found another cave to keep going through. Much to their joy as they entered it to get out of the cold wind. Now they just looked around a bit at the green colored ice-like stone of the cave's walls, with Coco commenting that they look pretty, which Tawna agreed with her on as they were now running through the cave while collecting the boxes. All while climbing on the slanted ice patches with difficulty, which they also slid down because of their slipperiness.

Which caused Coco to end up falling on her butt as she slid down since she didn't skate before, so she had to practice a bit while Crash and Tawna oversaw the practice that she went through. All while giving her advice, and with both laughing a bit at her attempts due to how funny they were. "Reminding you of our first time skating Crashie?" She whispered with a chuckle.

"Ya ya." He gibbered back. While Aku Aku was inwardly face palming at the attempts, while trying not to crack up himself.

Coco kept on trying though, much to their joy as she was making them proud of her for not giving up on the ice rink. Until she was able to nail the skating as she was able to make a circle on the ice after a couple minutes of skating. "That's the way to do it!" Tawna said as Coco got off the ice. Before giving her a high five as well. As Crash gibbered out his praise as Aku Aku smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks Tawna." Coco said, happy to receive her praise from her and her brother, as they exchanged high fives. Before they all kept on going through the cave, making sure to avoid obstacles.

It wasn't too long, until they came across a platform that came after the ice slant, that happened to look like a red gem from the last snow level they went to. Which Crash and Aku Aku knew was a colored gem challenge platform. While Tawna and Coco wondered what it was, which they decided to ask Aku Aku about.

"It's a Gem challenge platform. It takes us to another part of this course, where we traverse through the path inside for another gem from that challenge, once we have the required colored Gem. Like the red one that we got from the first snow cave. It's what Crash and I went through on our way to rescue you both." He responded, as Crash got ready to get onto the platform. Only for Tawna to gently push him aside.

"I'll handle this challenge. Besides I'm sure that you and Coco may need some time together since you're both reunited." She said as she too prepared to get on the red Gem platform. "Don't worry Crashie. I'll handle this challenge. You just need to defend your sis too." Tawna then said bending down to kiss Crash's snout, as Coco rolled her eyes smiling at their romance. Before Tawna got on the platform before it carried her upwards to her challenge.

Before Crash could get saddened though, Coco got his attention. "Come on big brother! You still have me. Besides, we've got work to do! Come on!" She said with a smile while jogging ahead, with a smiling Crash and Aku Aku not far behind as they continued onwards through the cave. Both Bandicoots were giggling like siblings, excited for a new game that they're gonna get for Christmas.

Even if it wasn't a game, both Bandicoots knew that the journey they're continuing is bound to become fun, or have some moments of becoming fun. Especially now that the siblings are together again for the journey. Which is much to Crash and Tawna's relief, as they saw her as a little sister, (More so for Crash.) whom they'd protect and be there for. And they were gonna save the world together, which is also awesome. Right now though, they just ran side by side, breaking crates, and even sliding down some ice patches along the way to the other end of the cave where they hope to meet Tawna. "Yippee!" Coco yelled out on one of the ice patches going down like a slide.

All while also defeating the spinning penguins, and the porcupines that shield themselves with their quills. Both of which they waited for until the penguins stop spinning, and until the porcupines retract their quills. Like back in **Snow Go **only without the extra pits, ice patches, and more smashers that tried to smash both Bandicoots.

Only for them to predictably fail, as they were flexible enough to slide over the ground fast enough to dodge the attempted crushing stone, or the logs from the other crusher.

Which had Coco laughing at their attempts to smash them after they dodged the last set. "I guess their attempts fell 'flat'." She said, making her own pun about the smashers.

Cue what could've been a rimshot, and another sound of crickets as Crash and Aku Aku stared at her in confusion. "Get it? Cause they tried to smash- never mind, Tawna would get it. Come on!" Coco said, not wanting to ruin the joke, before they both continued onwards.

Then they went through another bonus room, collecting more boxes, blowing up TNT boxes, and jumping over pits, until they were able to reach the ladder to climb out of the bonus section.

Now they just had to continue their way through the cave together. Keeping each other safe from harm. Until they came across an ice slide. And someone familiar was sliding down it.

It was Tawna herself, who was going through the slide, and she doesn't seem to be stopping, as the slide kept on going, and she couldn't stop as she started to slide past the siblings. "Hey guys!" She called out.

The Bandicoot siblings and Aku Aku looked at where she was going. "Tawna? Where is that slide taking you?" Coco asked.

"Hopefully to the other end of this cave!" She said as she got closer to where she entered what happened to be a mouth of an ice cave with a hop. And then she fell in while making a "Come on!" Gesture.

"TAWNA!" Crash and Aku Aku called out running to the mouth with Coco in tow. Which he saw was an ice slide inside the section that Tawna was currently sliding down. So Crash hopped in himself while inadvertently taking Coco with him as all the Bandicoots were now sliding along the ice while Aku Aku flew along to keep up with them. With Coco yelling in panic while keeping her arms around the laptop to protect it from getting destroyed, while Crash gibbered along the way to Tawna, like he was trying to say "I'm coming darling!" to her, while Tawna herself started to enjoy the ride.

Especially since to her, and later Crash, it got fun as they slid through some caves in the slide which launched them in the air. With Crash following Tawna in one of the cave paths, while Coco took another with Aku Aku following behind her, before sliding off the ramps that launched them in the air as they passed each other, before soaring into the other small cave paths which they landed through with a sound like a pillow blasting out of a pipe.

In one of the paths, Tawna was sliding through the ice with Crash catching up to her via skating. Where soon, she gasped as she felt arms around her lower body that lifted her in the air as a laughing Crash was briefly celebrating his catch while lifting her over his head. Only to then see a small hole coming his way fast, which he fell in with a yell after dropping Tawna back onto the ice.

"Hopefully we're reuniting at the end." She thought as she continued her ride in the slide.

While Crash continued to slide around, even on the ceiling for a few seconds before sliding into another ice cave path. Where he reunited with Coco and Aku Aku as she kept a hold on her laptop.

"Hey Crash! Where's Tawna!?" She called out to him. Only for Crash to shrug in return as he didn't know where Tawna is so far. But he knew she'd be alright.

Until suddenly, there was thundering sounds behind them. "Oh no! Something bad is behind us!" Aku Aku announced. Causing the Bandicoots to turn, and see what they can describe as horrifying.

Another Bandicoot was behind them on the ice slide. Only this one looked pretty muscular, yet feminine, having green hair on her head, which could be barely seen under the helmet. She also happened to have a yellow and green colored tank top dress, olive green skin tight pants, and platform sneakers. And she had her sharp claws and her wolverine-like teeth bared, and she was roaring at the Bandicoots with the intent of killing them.

Cue the siblings screaming like little girls, (Literally for Coco.) as they both sped up in trying to get away from the Bandicoot that's trying to kill them, and to reunite with Tawna in the ice slide. While the mutant Bandicoot kept up the chase through the ice slide.

Soon though, they came across an iceberg that stuck out of the ground which looked like a ramp, but it also looked like they could be stopped abruptly like a wall. "Captain Crash! Iceberg ahead!" Coco warned him as he too yelled, but then he had an idea

He and Coco on his signal, split side to side around the iceberg and united on the other end, and kept on going, while the monster Bandicoot crashed into the berg and stopped. Only for the berg to end up cracking, and soon, fell down with the monster Bandicoot now riding it like a toboggan.

Crash and Coco ended up seeing up ahead of them that there was sharp icicles in their path. Which had them screaming again, until both of them noticed some clear paths to the left and right of the icicle floor. "Let's move there!" Coco called out. Before they both steered their ways to the paths, thus passing safely around the icicles, and hopefully ending the chase from the mutant Bandicoot.

Only for it to resume when they saw that the mutant was going towards the icicles herself, (Also making a scream like a little girl.) only for the iceberg that she used as a toboggan to take the brunt of the icicles as it got shredded by the pointy ends, with the monster barely making it to the other end unscathed.

Now the chase resumed as the Bandicoot siblings got to what they hoped is the final stretch. As they reunited with Tawna on what looked like a super ice slide. "Oh there you are! What took- WHAT IS THAT!?" Tawna asked in shock and horror at the sight of the monster Bandicoot.

"We don't know! She just came outta nowhere!" Coco called back. "Let's see if we can lose her at the end of this slide!"

"Okay! Got it!" Tawna responded. As they were now heading through the ice super slide on their way to the end of the course. All while racing the mutant Bandicoot. As well as each other, with Coco currently in the lead while Crash and Tawna was neck in neck. And the mutant in last place.

Tawna suddenly found their objective up in the air. Which was the power Crystal. Which had her wondering how to get it when she suddenly got launched up in the air to it by a ramp.

Which Crash and Coco noticed. "See if you can catch Tawna! I'll keep that thing busy!" She said. So Crash kept skating on the slide as he had his arms out in a catching motion as Coco taunted the mutant Bandicoot. "Hey ugly! Can't catch me!" She yelled out. Angering the mutant Bandicoot.

Now she was chased by the mutant as Crash saw Tawna being able to barely catch the Crystal in her hands. Now she was descending to him as Coco kept the mutant by dodging her swipes. "Come on! My granny's faster than that! You couldn't even catch a col-"

"WATCH OUT!" Aku Aku screamed out.

"What is it Aku- OH CRAAP!" She then yelled out when she saw that she and Crash was heading fast towards the ice wall, that she knew could be the end of the ice slide.

Nevertheless, before she could panic, she saw another slide path to her right. Which could be another exit to the slide section. So she dodged another swipe from the mutant as she was able to jump her way to another slide path that connects to the alternate path. Which she was able to slide onto as it lead her out of the room they were in.

With Crash getting onto the same path, following his sister shortly after catching Tawna with the Crystal in her hand. The mutant wasn't so lucky, as she hit the ice wall after being unable to follow the Bandicoots, thus shattering it as she went through it. Which ended the chase there as the mutant roared in vengeance as the Bandicoots slid away.

Now the Bandicoots were safe from the mutant's wrath as they also got the Crystal. Now they just had to see if they're gonna make it to the end.

Which wasn't long, before they ended up getting launched up the ramp into the outside of the cave they were in, and into the different canyon, where they landed on a big pile of snow that broke their fall. Even though they also got covered in snow from the resulting splash of snow from the landing.

Now they were catching their breath in the snow from the entire ice slide ordeal that they just got through, with Coco making breaths of relief since her laptop was safe and unbroken from the ride, while Crash also made sighs of relief that they were able to get out of the ice slide unscathed, while smiling at how fun it was at least without the monster getting involved. And while Aku Aku was relieved that the Bandicoots are safe for now.

"WHOA! WOO HOO!" Tawna yelled out as she slapped Crash on his back. "YEAH! Who's up for round two!?" She said excited at the ride they went through. Only to receive a glare from Coco in response due to the risk on her laptop involved.

While Crash looked at her in confusion while rubbing where his back was slapped. And while Aku Aku looked indifferent.

"Oh. Umm… right." She awkwardly said. "I-I should be more careful on ice slides." She then said softly as they all caught their breath outside. Before quickly getting moving on their way through the canyon, breaking every box in their path.

Soon, they got to the end of their journey in the snow. (For now.) Entering the teleporter chamber, they proceeded to collect the grey Gem, and go to the podium. "Hey Tawna?" Coco asked.

"Yes Coco?" Tawna asked back.

"I admit it. The slide was pretty fun." She then said smiling at her. "It would've been more fun without the risk of my laptop getting wrecked, and the mutant that chased us."

Tawna smiled back in return. "Thank you Coco. I hope that we'll have another slide coming up. And hopefully you won't lose your laptop."

"I hope so too." Coco then said. Before they all got on the podium, and teleported out of the snow level.

* * *

The Bandicoots were now in the Warp room, as they looked around for which portal to go next. "So, where too now Crashie?" Tawna asked.

"Hmm… ou bout dere?" He said, pointing at the portal that was named **Air Crash**.

"Looks like a good idea to go there. How bout we take the jet board there? There could be water in that area." Coco said.

"Sounds good to me. Come on Crashie, let's take that board with us!" Tawna said. With Aku Aku in agreement.

"Oday!"

Crash proceeded to grab the jet board, before quickly deciding to use the portal to **Air Crash**.

* * *

After exiting the chamber, the Bandicoots saw that they were going up the creek of another river. "Whoa! Thank goodness we kept the board with us." Tawna said.

"Dang doodnet dindee!" Crash said, also happy that he kept the board with him as he hugged Tawna.

"This is what you also went through Crash? Oh, I really should give you some wumpa cakes after this." Coco said somberly, aware that Crash can't swim. Which made her more thankful that he has a jet board for this level. "_That's probably the only thing that I should thank Cortex for._" She thought.

After her thought, Coco felt Crash patting her on the back in an assuring way, before she smiled back at him, before she proceeded to follow Tawna and Crash through the course over the river that was past the waterfall that they climbed over on the stone paths. Which looked like it had pretty strong currents, so they felt that even if they could swim, the river would be too strong for them as they'd probably get pushed hard down river. So all the Bandicoots had to find the section of the river that has the weaker currents for Coco and Tawna to swim on while Crash uses the jet board.

Right now, they had to keep going on the stone paths while breaking the boxes, and spinning away the carnivorous plants that attempted to eat them. And they hopped on the moving platforms that moved left and right through the water.

Along the way, Crash saw that the level they were going through was similar to the level Hang Eight, since the enemies were the same, with the carnivorous plants, and the robotic fish that jumped out the water, attempting to bite them, with the few differences being that there was moving platforms in the normal course, and he guesses that there are gonna be more floating mines up ahead. And that's not to mention that, unlike Hang Eight, he's got both Tawna and Coco with him.

Other than that, Crash feels that he's back in Hang Eight, only this time, with the jet board on his back, ready for use.

Speaking of ready for use, the Bandicoots were now on the dock, where they see that the river's current is not as strong as near the waterfall, which is a sign that it was swimmable. Yet there was something that interested Tawna, which was the single stone platform that she saw could be reached if she bounces on the boxes that made a row looking like a messed up right arrow.

"Wait guys. Before we start to swim, mind if I show Crash my skill in box bouncing? Betcha I can make it there without touching the water." Tawna said, challenging Crash.

"Uh-"

"Oday!" Crash gibbered out before Coco could respond, giving Tawna the okay gesture.

Which was her signal to jump onto the boxes and bounce on them to the platform, while leaving behind just enough for her to come back. Which much to Crash's pleasant surprise, she was able to get to on her first try as she got an applause from Crash, while Coco looked on in both pride, and confusion.

"How are you gonna come back to us?" Coco asked.

"I'll just bounce back with the remaining boxes, or just swim back. Duh- huh?" She tried to say, until she felt herself getting teleported on the platform.

Which she was, as she ended up vanishing in Crash and Coco's point of view, while she made a startled yell.

"Tawna?! Tawna!" Crash and Aku Aku called out when he saw Tawna teleporting in front of him. Which means he was alone with his sister again. Which he didn't mind in the slightest, he just hoped that Tawna is okay, from where she's going. And that she didn't get kidnapped by Brio.

Coco ended up hugging Crash from behind, hoping he isn't gonna breakdown in tears at being separated from Tawna again. Especially since her vanishing was unexpected to them both. "I'm sorry Crash. But please don't cry. Because I also hope she will come back to us too. We just need to keep on going through this course for her. Hopefully she's back in the warp room."

"I hope so too. But I'm confident that she'll come back unharmed for us." Aku Aku said.

After a few minutes of tears, Crash had to agree with Coco and Aku Aku on that. Since he didn't wanna appear weak without Tawna with him. So he just bared with Tawna's disappearance, and keep going. "Danks siths, Aku Aku." He gibbered, hugging Coco back.

Then he proceeded to get back on the jet board after putting it in the water. Then he suddenly carried Coco in bridal style as she yelped in surprise, and used the board to cross the water to the other side, breaking the boxes along the way.

Little did they know however, a creature was hiding in the bush leaves near the river, and it was looking at the Bandicoots. Waiting for the chance to strike.

* * *

Tawna saw white leaving her vision when she found herself getting tossed in a warp room. Only that the room she was in looked different from the first and second room that they were in. Being that the room was outside in the dark. Where she saw some islands in the distance, that she recognized was the wumpa islands that she knew looked pretty far away from her location.

"Okay? Why am I here?" She asked herself as she looked around in the room, before seeing that the portal she was thrown out of was different.

Being that it was the portal to **Snow go**. Not** Air Crash**. Which was odd for her since she and Crash already completed **Snow Go** a little while before Coco met them. And they had the Gems, and the Crystal.

"Why am I here? And why should I go back to that place? I'm sure we completed everything there." She said. Then she noticed that there were other portal discs in the room, and they looked inactive as they didn't glow. She also noticed that there was rubble of a familiar castle that she used to be a prisoner of Cortex's on, causing her to realize that she's in what used to be Cortex's castle on the island, now turned to ruins. Which had her thinking more.

But she felt that she can think about this room later. Right now, she had to return back to the level where Crash and Coco are in, before they find trouble. So she ran around the room, trying to find another way back to the warp room that has the portal to **Air Crash**. Before stopping at the center after a little bit of running.

"Okay disc elevator, thing. Lift me back up to the main rooms." She said, remembering that the platform transported them upwards, which could take her back to the warp room.

Sure enough, she felt herself ascending as she saw the platform lifting her upwards. Soon, she saw that she's back in the warp room, only it was the first warp room that she's in again. She quickly stepped around on the platform to have it ascend again back to the second room, which it did. Then after it stopped, she quickly checked to see if it was **Air Crash**, then she dashed into the portal, trying to catch back up to Crash and Coco. "I hope the fun didn't start without me." She said.

* * *

Crash and Coco was back on land after crossing the water on his jet board. Coco appreciated Crash, for carrying her across the water in his arms on his board, even though she can swim. But she also noticed that the jet board seemed to cut through water like a hot knife through warm butter, to where it easily went forward through the water despite the current's push. Which had her amazed that the jet board on her brother's back had the capability to do that

"_I should invent one of those for me when I have the time._" Coco thought. Before they continued through the land from the dock.

Where they ended up hopping off of a hippo to a different section of the stone path, where they jogged onwards together, and spun away another plant that tried to eat them.

They were gonna continue onwards when Aku Aku caught their attention. "Look! There's the Crystal!" He said, seeing the purple glowing Crystal that was right next to their stone path. Much to their joy, as Crash quickly caught the Crystal in his hands.

The Bandicoots were gonna continue onwards when Aku Aku got their attention again. "Wait! What is that?!" He asked, pointing at the platform that had a skull, and bones that made an X on the platform.

"Whoa. That's wicked." Coco said with a small shiver on her spine, being aware that the skull and bones making an X usually means death, or that danger is close. Which the latter associates with death on.

That was when Crash saw a note next to the platform, which he felt that Coco could read to him on. So he gave her the note as she began to read it.

"It says, 'Beware ye adventurers, for what you see before you is a platform that shall send folks to their doom. For what lies ahead for those that take this platform, is a dangerous course that would test your flexibility to its limit. Those that brave the platform death route, and succeed in surviving to the end, shall get a Gem as their reward. Those that don't, will simply perish, and they'll never be saved or found, for this route will be your tomb. If you don't heed this warning, then good luck.' and that's all that's on the paper." Coco said, noticing that there was no name of the person who wrote the note, let alone the 'sincerely' part.

"I guess he didn't want to be known, he just wants to warn us of what's ahead once we take that platform." Aku Aku said.

"Well, I'm guessing we either heed this note, or do what I believe that Crash would do. And just jump on. What do you think?" She then asked Crash, who miraculously stood still instead of jumping on the platform, thinking that there'd be a challenge that could come with it.

Crash ended up thinking about it for a minute. Before he then shrugged. "I day, led go bor id." He said, wanting to take on the death route, and see how hard it was. By jumping on the platform.

Which Coco quickly joined him on before it could float away. "So be it Crash. But once it gets too dangerous for us, we're getting back to this path. And pronto!" Coco said, feeling pretty excited to see what the course looks like, and see if they can take it on.

"Goob! Led do id!" Crash gibbered out as the platform floated over the trees and then to their west. Where they knew they're going to another creek, where the death route could lie.

Except little did they know, the creature was in the trees. And it took it as its cue to get ready to make an ambush.

It was a little later, as Crash and Coco waited on the platform for the ride to end as Aku Aku floated nearby them. They were both pretty nervous, yet excited to see the death route, and see if their parkour skills could help win on the route, and net them their Gem, and survival.

Once the Platform touched down though, they were pretty disappointed at the sight before them. Which was just a stone square which was the largest they ever saw as it was above the water like there was logs underneath that was holding it up.

And a pair of Gems was on one end of the square, to the left, and right while in front of the level exit door, ready to be picked up by the Bandicoots.

Which initially for Coco, had her disappointed since she expected a challenge to be associated with the death route, but it seemed the platform was on the fritz, and delivered them to the end of the route. But she then saw the big square that looked like an arena of sorts, and saw the position of the Gem on the end of the course, looking like it could be either out of their reach, or in a cage of sorts that would only open once the boss is dead.

Which had her feeling nervous again when she realized that it could be a trap, and they were about to fight something.

Which was fueled a bit, when she and Crash got off the platform, and saw it floating away from them back to the area that they were in.

"Wait, hold up brother! Doesn't anything feel fishy around here?" She asked Crash.

"What do you mean?" Aku Aku asked.

"What I mean, is that with the way this square is laid out, you'd think that a boss battle is gonna happen. And I'm not saying that from video game experience, even though it is, but this seems like a large arena that we're gonna be walking on." She said. Causing Aku Aku to look at the square.

"You're right! It seems a battle is about to begin! Crash, try not to spring the-"

***Thunk* *Thunk***

It was too late, as Crash walked onto the middle of the square, the wooden cages surrounded the gems. And before they knew it, another creature showed itself, landing on the square.

It was another female Bandicoot mutant like the one back in the ice caves. Except this one was blond haired that trailed down to her mid back under her helmet, and she happened to wear a two piece jumpsuit, being form fitting as they hugged her figure, and it was also blue, with white in some spots. She also happened to be more sleek, and pretty tall, compared to the muscular mutant Bandicoot from **Snow Biz**. And she had her sharp claws and teeth bared at them, ready to kill them.

Both Crash and Coco screamed at the sight in front of them as they realized that the mutant is a boss that they have to face off against for the Gems. They hoped they would survive the fight that was about to happen.

"What are we gonna do?!" Coco yelled out after their screaming was done.

"Run circles around it!" Aku Aku said.

Which is what they did, as Crash and Coco ran around the mutant Bandicoot in circles to dodge the swipes of the claws, and the pouncing motions. All while looking for the weaknesses that the mutant Bandicoot could have on her, alongside Aku Aku.

All while they also hoped that Tawna is okay, and is coming back to help.

The mutant Bandicoot though, was quite fast as she tried to pounce like panther, on where the Bandicoots were with the Bandicoot siblings barely dodging her claws and her pounces. And after they separated in two directions, they were able to save each other when the Bandicoot nearly has one of them in her clutches.

And Aku Aku was of good enough help to them, by predicting moves of the mutant, and continuing to scan the mutant for weaknesses for both of them to use against her.

But the mutant was definitely a dangerous foe they're facing right now, and they still are even in the fight. Which they hoped would turn in their favor once Tawna comes back.

Speaking of whom, Tawna was quickly rushing back to the place where they separated, where she swam her way across the water to the other docks, where she redressed herself after drying off. Now she was sprinting, until she came across the same death route platform. And she realized that Crash might've used it himself. "_If I know him well enough, he seems to like a challenge to his physical skills. So this seems to be no exception._" She thought. Which had her deciding to use it too, to see if she can catch up to them. Which she knew she would if they were waiting for her.

Little did she know though, she's in for a surprise.

For Crash and Coco continued to fight against the Bandicoot, with the fight still being even with neither of them getting an inch on each other.

But they were holding on, and they were confident that Aku Aku could find a weakness on her, and that Tawna would be coming to help. They just had to continue to dodge and weave.

It took a little while, but Aku Aku was able to find one. "Aim for the head! It has surprisingly little armor, and it's the source of this mutant's power!" He then said, noting that the helmet wasn't as sturdy as it looked to where a little rock could break it once slung at it.

"Then let's fight back bro! I have an idea, and that'll make her think twice before attacking us, right bro?!" Coco asked. With Crash nodding back in return.

Then they decided to continue to dodge the pounces of the mutant, even though Crash took a scratch on the left of his abdominals, but he ignored the pain as he kept on dodging alongside his sister. Who also got scratched on her shoulder, but she too ignored it despite the pain that had her grunting.

After that, Coco stood on where she knew the section of the square would end up being soft enough for the mutant to get her claw stuck, before taunting the mutant to go after her when she tried to fight Crash. "Hey you, ugly! I'm here!"

That had the mutant taking offence to being called ugly, as she tried to attack Coco with her claws while Crash got ready to make his move, since he knew what his sister was planning after noticing the soft dirt under her feet.

Where after the mutant tried to attack Coco with her claw, Coco dove to the side side-first as she protected her laptop, causing the mutant to miss, and get her claw stuck on the dirt. Now she was trying to pull it out of the dirt, as Coco got up, then looked at Crash.

Which he quickly took as his signal to sprint his way to the mutant's back, before using his jumping trick where he slid, then jumped while spinning at the same time to ascend higher like a helicopter. Then after the spin, he proceeded to kick the helmet hard with his boot.

Which made a clang sound as the mutant lurched forward in pain at the contact on her head, which had her stunned, and had the helmet showing some sparks on it, which is a sign that it was gonna break after another blow. Which the mutant was trying not to let happen as she grunted before making a loud screech, making the Bandicoots cover their ears due to how loud it was.

Which the mutant took advantage of, as after she got her claw out, she ended up slapping Crash and sending him flying into one of the pillars of the square arena, leaving him stunned. "NO! CRASH!" Coco called out as she rushed to his side. Before the mutant was now stomping to them, knowing that she's got them both in her sights, and she was gonna end up killing, or capturing them both. Even as Coco put herself between the mutant and Crash, trying to defend her brother, while daring the mutant to go past her, as he recovered from the blow as he saw stars in his vision like in a cartoon.

A dare, that the mutant was planning to take.

Until she heard another voice. "Hey ugly!" Tawna's voice said out loud as the mutant turned angrily at her as she was now on the square herself. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" She said angrily, aware of Crash's stunned state, and the scratches he took from the battle.

The mutant ended up roaring at her before proceeding with the battle, with Tawna keeping the mutant distracted as Crash recovers with Coco's help.

It was minutes of fighting, when Tawna was able to get the mutant's claw stuck in another spot of dirt on the square. Which Coco took as her cue to make a similar jump. Only to just climb quickly onto the mutant's back. Then she vaulted herself on the mutant's right shoulder, before kicking the helmet herself. "For my brother!" She yelled out before the blow connected.

Another clang sounded, before she jumped backwards with a flip as the helmet sparked and electrified as it broke from Coco's second blow. Now the mutant was now roaring in pain as it moved around like a headless chicken getting electrocuted for a minute. Before she then fell down, defeated by the Bandicoots hands.

Now the Bandicoots were celebrating, as they hugged each other after Crash recovered from the blow the mutant made on him. "Yes! We survived the boss!" Coco called out excited.

"Wee did id! Yahoo!" Crash gibbered out as he jumped around with Coco and Tawna.

Once celebrations were done for now, Tawna and the Bandicoot siblings then looked at the wooden cages around the gems, and saw that the Gems were now uncaged as the cages ended up breaking into several pieces. "Whoa. That's all we had to do here?" Tawna asked.

"I think so. It seems we had to beat this mutant for those gems." Coco responded. "But this mutant looks different from the one we met in the ice caves. It seems there's more of them out there." Coco said nervously.

"At least we beat one of them. Now we know that they're not invincible mutants that we're fighting against. Even if they're also Bandicoots like us."Tawna said, relieving Coco and Crash. "I do wonder though, did Brio create them like Cortex did to us? Or were they already like this even before you beat Cortex and rescued us?" She asked Crash, who merely shrugged in response.

Then they saw the mutant again, only to see that the mutant shrunk a bit to where it was now around Tawna's height. And its claws ended up disappearing too, causing her to look less like a mutant, and more like them, most of all Tawna herself. Then the now unmutated Bandicoot was now getting up as pieces of the helmet fell off of her head. "Aye eye eye. _Mi fa male la testa._ (My head hurts.)" She then said, in what Coco and Tawna recognized was Italian.

They then saw that the female Bandicoot in front of them as she stood up, looked like Tawna. Even though Tawna looked a little bit taller than her, and she looked more svelte with her bust size being a little smaller than Tawna's, and her hair was more styled on her right. She also had a beauty mark on the upper left of her mouth, which Tawna lacked on her own face.

And she was getting up while holding her head in pain, until she then looked around in confusion. "Where am I? I remember that I was in the Tranto zoo, then I'm in a lab, and now I'm here." The Bandicoot said, having a thick Italian accent. "And… I feel… different for some reason. What happened…" She then said, until she then saw water. Causing her to look in the water at her own reflection, seeing what she herself looks like.

"Whoa. This is me?" She said, before she did some posing on the stone in front of the Bandicoots as they looked on in confusion and surprise at how they found another Bandicoot like them.

"Who is this lady?" Tawna quietly asked.

The Bandicoot then ended up smiling at her reflection. "I don't know what happened to me that changed me into this, but I like what I'm seeing." She then said, admiring her reflection, and feeling proud that she looks like what her reflection was showing her.

Tawna ended up snapping out of her state, before deciding to talk to the Bandicoot. "Hello?" She asked, coming close to her alongside Coco and Crash.

Which caused her to turn around, and look at them in confusion. Before she then got surprised. "Wha? So I'm not the only one who is like this? Heh, what a relief. _Salve! _(Hello.) Who are you folks?" She asked.

Coco, after seeing that the Bandicoot was now friendlier than last time, decided to go first. "Hello! My name is Coco, Coco Bandicoot, and this is my Brother, Crash Bandicoot." She said introducing herself and Crash, who wave back with a smile. "And this is Tawna, his girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Tawna said, holding out her hand for a handshake. "And the floating mask up there is Aku Aku." Tawna said, introducing Aku Aku. Who also told her that it was nice to meet her.

"Likewise." She said, shaking Tawna's hand. "I'm Isabella. I was born somewhere that I believe is Australia. But I was raised in Italy. And I was one of the popular animals in the Tranto zoo, I reckon. At least until I was taken, and next thing I know, I was in a lab for a while, and now I'm here." The Bandicoot known as Isabella said with a smile.

"Taken? Then I believe he used the evolve-o-ray to transform you into this, as well as used that helmet to make you more vicious and scary." Aku Aku said.

"Vicious? Scary?" Isabella asked, before looking with a gasp at what is left of the helmet that she wore. "So that's why I blacked out. I'm sorry if I did any damage to you guys." She said somberly. "At least something good came out of this." She then said, referring to her figure.

"It's okay. We can take the pain. Especially my honey bunny that went through a lot to rescue me." Tawna said flirting with Crash as she hugged him and rubbed his head. As he giggled in appreciation, while Isabella looked on in slight envy. "Besides, you didn't do too much damage to us. But who knows what other mutant, is bound to meet us sometime in this journey?"

"You mean there are others like me and you guys?"

"Yes. And hopefully we may help them break free, and become friends with them too. Quick question though. Who took you, and changed you into this? If I may ask." Tawna asked, wondering if Brio had other Bandicoots to mutate.

"I… don't really know. All I know is that there was two scientists. One was bald, and he had some sort of screws on the sides of his head, sorta like Frankenstein, and the other had bald spots on his head with silly hair on the sides of the back of his head, also had a beard and moustache, and for some reason, he had an upper case N on his big head." She said.

Tawna instantly recognized who the scientists was by their looks. And she wasn't happy about that. As was Coco and Crash. "That would be Nitrous Brio and Neo Cortex. They're scientists, and evil ones at that. Well one of them is." She said, before she then explained to Isabella about their journey that they're on, that involved both Brio and Cortex, as well as what they're after that Cortex sent them for, as well as what they also collected, that Brio sent them for as well.

Once they were done, Isabella wasn't pleased. "So you're all trying to save this world with this Cortex fellow, and yet Brio is trying to stop you all from doing it? Especially by doing what he did? That _scemo._ (Fool.)" She said, referring to the boulder chase. "And yet you all are collecting Gems for that fool?"

"Well yes. Considering that he happens to be trying to use the Gems to screw over Cortex, who wants the Crystals for evil doing. According to Coco at least."

"It's true. He's just desperately trying stop us from helping Cortex win. He's not a bad guy right now." Coco said defensively.

"Well if what you say is true? Then why not the Gems only?" She asked pointing at the Gems that are behind them.

"Because none of us know if Cortex is truly the villain, or if he's trying to be good for once. Either way, we must collect the Gems and the Crystals to find out." Tawna said.

"Well, mind if I tag along? You all might need another partner for this journey. It's the least I could do to thank you all for freeing me from Brio's control. And to apologize for trying to kill you all." Isabella said, wanting to help.

"I don't know. What do you think brother?" Coco asked Crash.

Who gave it some thought. Before he decided to just nod his head, showing that he would let her come along.

"So be it. Welcome to the team Isabella." Coco said as Tawna smiled too. Approving of her joining.

Isabella smiled back at them in joy. "_Grazie mille a tutti._ (Thank you all so much.) I hope that I won't let you all down." She then said. Before they all proceeded to collect the Gems from the podiums, before going through the exit chamber door, and to the teleportation podium.

"What is this podium?" Isabella asked.

"It's to teleport us back to the warp room. So we can teleport to the other parts of the world for the Crystals and Gems." Tawna responded. Before pulling Isabella onto the podium along with her, Crash and Coco, as the Bandicoots teleported out of the level.

Their journey is continuing from there. And it was about to get interesting.

* * *

And done.

Here's another chapter of Crash bandicoot CSB N sane and retold done. And as of this chapter, as you can see, there's more friends that Crash is gonna have on his journey with Tawna and Coco.

Speaking of whom, yes. The person at the end of the last chapter was indeed Coco bandicoot, and she's tagging along on this journey alongside a member of the Nitro squad, being Isabella herself.

Which means the Nitro squad are gonna be in this story as mutants of Brio's before they get defeated, and free of control by the Bandicoots, resulting in them joining them afterwards. Shout out to Calvinfuji for the idea.

Finally one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

And do not forget to read and review,

and once again, Crash bandicoot was created by Naughty dog, and is owned by Activision and Vicarious visions. **Please support the official releases.**

Theodore the poet signing out.


	4. CSB Chapter 4

****Disclaimer****: Crash bandicoot was created by Naughty dog, and is owned by Activision and Vicarious visions. ****Please support the official releases.****

* * *

In N. Brio's lab, the doctor himself was currently looking at the computer screen with a scowl on his face when he saw the stats on the screen, showing that the Bandicoots were still on the move. Not only that, but he saw that they still had a purple glowing power Crystal in their pockets that they plan to give to Neo Cortex.

"Those imbeciles. D-D-Don't they know what they're gonna g-get themselves into if they get all the Crystals for that traitor? At this rate, Earth is in t-t-trouble." Brio said.

Sure, he might've been a villain that fought against Crash when he and Cortex was still a team, but despite his stuttering and sporadic laughing that made him look like a lunatic, he still had standards compared to Cortex. And he'd rather that Earth doesn't get destroyed, or worse, turned into a wasteland.

So he felt that since the Bandicoots didn't listen to his warning about Cortex, he decided to fight the Bandicoots as he sent his minions against them like last time.

However, not even Ripper Roo was able to defeat them, as he was beaten himself. And Koala Kong was unable to block them from finding another one. But he felt that Kong will get them next time.

Right now, little does he know, he has only a trio of strong minions that shall take down the Bandicoots once they teleport to the next warp room that they should be going to.

And if not, then his next strong minion will be the one to defeat them and take back the Crystals from Cortex. Even though he's short on minions himself, so he knows that he has to be careful with his minions, or he'll have only himself to fight them. And he admits, he isn't good at fighting in close combat.

"I-I-I admit, I'm not a strong scientist, as even C-C-Cortex himself could overpower me. And I still shudder thinking about that fortress f-f-fire." He said to himself, still feeling the heebie jeebies about having to turn into a Hulking monster to fight Crash as. Only to not only lose to him, but also witness their old fortress burning to ash.

Brio couldn't stop himself as he shed a tear down his face. "And I still blame myself for causing that f-f-fire. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Now I have only my own lab to work from." He said solemnly.

"A-at least I have comfort in knowing that t-t-they have also collected those G-G-Gems along with those C-C-Crystals." Brio said with a smirk, feeling that he's getting closer to his goal, should they keep on collecting the Gems.

"But still, I must stop those Bandicoots from getting all of those C-Crystals, or they'll do something that I know they'll regret once Cortex takes over the world." Brio said. "And even though what I'm doing is a bit extreme, I h-h-have to do this. I n-n-need to do this! And they'll thank me later, if they live and see C-C-Cortex for the rat he is!" Brio said.

"Hey Brio-sama! I'm a-afraid I have some b-bad news!" An assistant said in a Japanese accent. Causing him to turn with a scowl on his face to her direction, seeing a female Bandicoot wearing a professor's outfit and his mind control helmet. Nonverbally telling her that he's listening.

"One of your fellow Bandicoot minions has been defeated. They have destroyed her helmet." She said.

"W-W-WHAT?!" Brio asked shocked. "I t-thought that helmet was sturdy!"

"Not hers I believe. And what's worse, she might be on their side now." She said.

"WHAT!? NO!" Brio exclaimed in rage and horror. "Now I have another Bandicoot to f-f-fight and d-destroy! Which minion lost her helmet?"

"The tallest and flexible of us I'm afraid." The assistant said somberly.

"Drats! Now I have only the S-s-strong one to fight those Bandicoots, and that big brain of yours b-b-better be ready to fight in a mech suit that you're gonna ride in when I send you in too." Brio demanded.

"But what about the quick one?" She asked.

"She's gonna be fighting them in the s-s-sewers in the next room, when they get there. But once she fails, then the strong one will to f-f-fight them again. So get that suit ready." He demanded.

"Yes sir Brio-sama! But there's something else." The assistant said.

"What is it this time?" He asked.

"The strong one reported that they had another ally with them that isn't that floating mask. It was the blonde ponytailed Bandicoot girl." She said.

"That B-B-Bandicoot girl?! The smart one?! B-B-But how? She should still be on the island!"

"That's what we've been reporting too. Maybe she brought a clone to them?"

"NO! That would be I-I-impossible with the resources she has. I d-d-don't know how she got there, but she too must be destroyed. Send in the strong Bandicoot!"

"Yes sir!" She responded, exiting the room for her vehicle as Brio looked at the screen again.

"I apologize for what I'm a-about to d-d-do. But you leave me no choice. Your journey for the Crystals must end in failure. And if not in that room, then the other room up ahead. And then that room after it, should you all s-s-survive it. I s-s-swear it." He growled out.

Then he looked behind him again to see a pale girl appear behind him in the shadows, as she was smiling at him with happiness. "You. Make sure that if they try to pass those C-C-Crystals to C-C-Cortex or his assistant, you shall prevent the process from being carried out. Understood?" He ordered. Causing her to nod energetically with a giggle.

* * *

The bandicoots landed in the warp room with Isabella in tow as they saw their Gems and Crystal stuck on a wall near the portal. "Whoa. What is this place." Isabella asked.

"It's a warp room. Think of this as our hub area to travel from to other worlds. Even though it's a little cold here." Tawna said, still feeling the cold air inside.

"I see. It looks pretty in here though. Very _Bello_. (Pretty.)"

"I agree with you on that. Even though we were in a cold place. And this room doesn't help with the cold. At least it had a fun slide though." Tawna said.

Then Isabella noticed the board that Crash set down on the wall. "What is that?"

"That is a surfboard that Cortex gave to us just in case we come to any rivers. Since Crash isn't a good swimmer, he needs that board when we're at another river." Tawna said. "I have to admit, I hope we can keep that board after we're done on this journey."

"I hope so too. It looks so _Freddo_. (Cool.)" Isabella said, imagining herself surfing in the waves on the same board. And with Crash surfing by her side.

Then she thought about something else that had her looking on in shock, and holding her head when she had a migraine at the memory. "Oh, dear. Remember the question I asked back in there, about the other Bandicoots?"

"Yes. Why?" Tawna asked curiously.

"Well, I remember now. There was three more of us that were my friends before we were made to wear the helmets that Brio built for us. I now know that they're still under his control, and that they must be freed." She said concerned for her friends.

"You mean, there are other Bandicoots that are your friends? Do you remember who they are?" Coco asked.

"_Si_. They're Megumi, Ami, with an I at the end, and Elizabeth, or Liz for short. I remember that we were there for each other when we got scared of the place that we knew isn't our home. Especially since it was their fortress that we were experimented on inside." She said, now remembering her interactions with them, how they kept on calming each other's nerves after their sessions with Brio and Cortex. And in their dungeon rooms that lacked any mirrors for them. "Thankfully, we were saved by Brio when the fortress caught fire, but it was mostly cause we were still of use for him. I hope that all of them are still alive. And if so, I hope we can save them from his mind control helmets." Isabella said, trying not to cry.

After all, they are friends with each other, and she'd be saddened to see them gone. Tawna noticed her concerned look, and put her hand on her shoulder to calm the Italian Bandicoot down.

"Don't worry Isabella. When we meet them, we'll do our best to free them too. I promise." Tawna said, not wanting to see Isabella sad.

Isabella smiled at her in response, thankful to have Tawna for a friend alongside Coco and Crash.

"Now, where to now?"

"How about there." Coco pointed at the portal, that happened to have the name, **Bear it** above it. Complete with bear pawprints. (Which got a giggle out of Coco and Tawna, while Isabella facepalmed at it.)

"Okay. Let's split up for a bit. Me, Crash, and Aku Aku will go in there. You and Isabella will go in the other portal. Then one of us, or all of us are going to the next one if we're all in this room once we're done." Tawna said, pointing to the portal that said **Crash Crush**.

"Right. We'll do it. Just make sure that big brother will be safe in your care. Coming Isabella?" Coco asked as she headed to the Crash Crush portal.

"_Si_, I'm coming." Isabella said following Coco into the portal. While Crash and Tawna went in the portal to Bear it.

* * *

The first thing that Crash, Aku Aku, and Tawna saw after exiting, was that they were in yet another snow path in a canyon. Which had them shivering again. "Did I mention that I'm not fond of running through the snow canyons?" Tawna said.

"Ya." Crash gibbered while nodding.

"Yes you have." Aku Aku said.

"Thought so." Tawna said as they both jogged ahead through the snow canyon hoping to find the nearest cave. All while breaking the boxes in their way for the Gem. Which was easy, and not too hard while on the ice together.

Eventually they found a cave together. Which they proceeded to enter to get out of the wind and the snow. Now they were warming up in the cave as they looked at the interor, and saw that it was like the other caves they entered, only that it was a bit bigger than last time.

And Tawna took an educated guess as to why. Being that the titular bears could be roaming the cave that they're in. Which on that note, had Tawna quickly feeling horrified at that, as she felt a shiver up her spine. "Oh no. I think we're in a bear's cave Crash." Tawna said scared. "And trust me, bears are not the type of animal that you can trifle with and walk away unscathed from. So please be careful in here. Or we're both bear chow."

"O-oday." Crash said nervously. Having learned about bears from Coco, and seeing them as cute and cuddly, yet frightening and dangerous when provoked. So he and Tawna treaded with caution through the cave.

All while making sure that the boxes they break doesn't make any loud noises that could attract the bears in the cave.

As they went though the cave, they looked around at the interior, and admired how the cave was as beautiful as the other ice caves that they entered. Even stopping once to look at their reflections. With Tawna admiring herself in the ice mirror for a bit. She felt that the polar bears could also have used the ice mirrors to look at their reflections themselves like humans do as they proceeded onwards.

Where despite their careful footsteps, they didn't step with enough care as they ended up slipping on an ice patch. Which led to the ice slide that had them falling on their backs as they slid in another ice slide in the cave. Only this one was more shorter than the last one as it lasted at least five seconds, before they ended up in another section of the cave while landing with their limbs tangled. With Aku Aku close behind them.

When Tawna ended up opening her eyes, she had to stifle her shriek of fear when she saw that a Bear was sleeping in front of her face. Even though that bear in her face was an adorable cub, but she knew that even a cub could be dangerous if provoked. (And that's not getting into what it could be like with a mother by the cub's side.)

Then she noticed that Crash was in her bosom again as he tried to get up with difficulty due to being under her. Causing her to get up and back away from the cub as Crash looked around at his surroundings until his eyes focused on the cub. "Careful Crash. The momma bear would get mad if it wakes up." She whispered.

***Crash***

Not that it'll do her any good however, as the bear woke up anyway after an icicle fell down from the vibration of their fall, much to her horror. Even though Crash was merely looking on in curiosity at the cub that woke up in wonder of what's in front of him. Which made things tense for Tawna, as she hoped the bear won't call out for the momma bear. And she hoped that Crash won't do something stupid to cause the bear to do so.

Fortunately, the bear doesn't end up making any noises of distress, rather than it just merely got up and looked at Crash with curiosity.

"Hadow!" Crash called out to the bear, holding out his hand.

The bear flinched at that, but didn't look scared as it looked at Crash's hand in curiosity. Before it then decided to give it some licks like a dog companion while Crash decided to pet it. Which the bear appreciated as it whined in approval. Much to Tawna's surprise, since she didn't think the bear would be curious and naïve of visitors.

"S-so that bear isn't mean? Whew. I thought we were screwed at this point." She said.

Then the bear ended up barking before standing up on the hindlegs while licking Crash's snout like a dog. Making him giggle in appreciation as he gestured to Tawna to come close. Which she did, even though she still kept on her toes just in case the bear ends up getting scared of her. Which it initially did, but Crash kept on reassuring it that she's a friend, and that she won't hurt it. So it merely studied her as she ended up keeping still and making no sudden movements that would provoke it.

The bear ended up merely smiling at her in greeting before barking a bit. Showing that it trusts her too. Much to her relief. "Hello there little guy, it's nice to meet you." She said petting its head.

Before Crash then explained to the best of his ability to the bear about what they're after. Which was a Gem that can be gained once they break all boxes, and a Crystal. And he hoped that the bear could be of some help to them. Which had it thinking about it for a bit. Before nodding.

And then it proceeded to walk forward a bit to the other cave mouth, like it was leading them to there, before bracing itself. "I think he's letting you ride him." Aku Aku said, pointing out that it's a male polar bear cub.

Which Crash quickly understood. Before carrying Tawna on his back, making her gasp, before making a running start on the bear before jumping onto its back and having it roll forward before it galloped. Causing them both to ride the polar bear like a horse, (And for Crash, like a large hog.) as it ran out of the cave and to the canyon.

Which, despite its size, and its looks, it was running as fast as one, as it was running through the canyon as it turned where Crash wants it to turn. Much to Tawna's surprise, and excitement as they were running through the canyon at a fast rate while turning to break every box that they find using the cub's strength. Even though they were feeling the cold wind on their fur.

But they didn't mind as they felt that they could get done with the Gem and Crystal at this rate as the polar bear ran at fast speeds when Crash urged the bear forward, and jumped over the fallen statues as well as the ones that are still standing, along with jumping over the gaps in the ice that was full of ice cold water, while they also dodged around the orcas that jumped out of the water. While on the other ice patches, the bear was sliding on his belly. (Which they both thought, was an adorable sight.)

All while slowing down enough to make sure not to miss any boxes in their path that isn't a TNT box or a Nitro Box that they felt, could explode simply by touching it. Even though they missed some boxes, they had polar doing some quick turning to go back to the box and break it before going back to their ride forward. They were having fun with their ride on the bear.

But that was coming to an end when they ended up getting to an open area with circular walls around it, where a crystal was floating in the middle of the area. "That's it! That's what we're after! Steer the bear closer!" Tawna said.

Before Crash could respond, a mechanical bear appeared out of no where and took the Crystal in its claws. Having dark colored armor all over its body, it was the stuff of nightmares for Crash and Tawna. Also, there was a glass dome on its head that had another Bandicoot mutant inside the dome. And she controlled the robotic bear from in there. And she had the Crystal in the mechanical bear's clutches.

"Oh no! It's another mutant Bandicoot like us! And she's piloting that bear?!" Tawna said shocked.

"I apologize for this. But Brio-sama ordered me to stop you from taking those Crystals for Cortex. I hope that you'll both understand." The Bandicoot said in her Japanese accent, before initiating the fight with the duo.

Which started with her trying to crush them under the mighty paws of the mechanical bear, but the bear cub was fast as it dodged the crushing paws of the bear feeling distressed. "Aku Aku! Can you find a weakness on that mech?!" Tawna asked.

He didn't need to be told twice, as Aku Aku floated around the bear to scan for anything for them to damage the bear with as the bear cub continued to run around the bear, avoiding its crushing attacks.

"I'm sure this isn't working. Time to use different weapon!" She then said before transforming her mechanical bear's claw into a laser that shot out some beams out at the bear cub and the Bandicoots.

It wasn't an automatic laser, so they had enough time to dodge the incoming laser blasts with the cub's help. All while Tawna kicked around at the mechanical bear in hopes that she can find a weak spot to hit on the bear.

Even though they both got some laser burns from the lasers grazing their fur, but they can heal from it in due time. And at least the bear cub didn't end up getting hit as well, but it knew the lasers were dangerous, and kept on dodging the lasers while yelping.

"Stand still please, it will end soon if you don't dodge my attacks." The mutant said.

Tawna the Bandicoots didn't listen however, as they kept on dodging her lasers. "I'm guessing that you're not gonna give us mercy if we do that though?" She asked.

"Sadly, no. Brio-sama ordered me to eliminate the Bandicoots, ごめんね (I am sorry.)" She said.

"Then we can't give up! We won't give up!" Tawna said determined.

Aku Aku was then able to find the weakness of the bear after a little bit of flying around it while getting ignored by her. "Hit the ankles, that should stun the bear mech for a bit." He called out.

They didn't need to be told twice. As before the mechanical bear could react, they ended up kicking the ankles of the mechanical bear causing it to fall on its belly.

Then of course, they ended up rushing to the paw of the mechanical bear before yanking out the crystal out of the paw and quickly running away.

"NO! Don't run! Give me the crystal back!" She yelled out as she had her bear mech rising back up. Before she then had the bear mech chasing after the Bandicoots and bear cub.

And despite the seemingly heavy steel body of the bear mech, it was also speedy as they saw the mech in hot pursuit of them as they were being chased by the bear that the mutant Bandicoot was piloting. And she didn't seem to be faltering in her chase as she kept on trying to gain on them.

"Can this bear go any faster?" Tawna asked Crash, who urged the cub with bursts of speed, making sure to keep some distance between the bear mech and the cub they were riding, all while breaking the rest of the boxes in their path.

Suddenly, they were at a sudden dead end of the road, as a large pile of snow was blocking their path as the bear abruptly stopped near the snow pile. Now they all were looking on in horror as the mutant Bandicoot's bear mech was now walking forward, confident that they have no where to run now that they're trapped at the snow pile. And they had no where to run.

"Heheheh, I'm guessing that mercy is still out the window?" Tawna asked, hoping that at least a part of the mutant Bandicoot would be merciful.

Before the mutant would respond though, a roar sounded through the air as they all turned to the source of the roar. It was none other than the mother bear that was leaping off the canyon wall with vengeance in its eyes as it pounced on the bear mech.

Tawna was relieved that it wasn't either of them that the mama bear focused her wrath on. Considering that she heard about the protective nature of the mother bear from Coco and her laptop, she felt that no matter the danger that the bear cub might end up facing off against, the mother bear would take it down with the brutality of a warrior. Even a mighty mech would be of no match for the fiery wrath of a mother protecting her children.

Case in point, despite getting some hits in, the mutant Bandicoot in the mech ended up losing to the mother bear after some minutes of combat, ending in the mech getting stomped on by the paws and hind feet of the bear. And pretty soon, the mech was destroyed without problems. While the mutant had no choice but to flee from the battle via teleportation, to fight another day.

After what's left of the mech was destroyed, the mother bear got off and focused on the cub as Crash and Tawna got off to let the cub and mother have their space as they ended up cuddling together, with the mother happy that the cub was okay. While the cub ended up telling the mother that the Bandicoots were in need of some help from him, and he merely wanted to help them since they were friendly to the cub.

Which caused the mother bear to merely give them respectful nods to them, for being nice to her cub, and at least trying to protect her cub from the mechanical bear that threatened them.

Then the mother and cub were ready to go back to the cave, but the cub ended up speaking in a bear's language to the mother one, which Tawna felt, is a request to join the Bandicoots on their journey through the world to grab the Crystals.

Like it was repaying the Bandicoots for the fun run through the canyon.

The mother bear was reluctant to let the cub go, as she wanted the bear cub to follow her back home, but Crash ended up signing to the bear that they will protect the cub with their lives if the cub goes with them. And that Earth is in danger, and that they're gonna save it. And he felt that the cub could be of good help to them. Which Tawna doubted could be understandable to the mother bear.

Only to then see the bear understanding Crash's sign language when the cub translated it to the mama bear. Much to her surprise. Now it was up to the mother bear to see if the cub can come with them.

It took a little while, but the mother bear eventually nuzzled the cub as she accepted letting the cub come with them on their journey. Just as long as the cub makes it back home once their journey is done. Which the cub promised as he and Crash proceeded to Tawna and the snow pile that blocked their path. "I'm guessing that the bear cub is our companion now?" Tawna asked, getting a nod from Crash in return. Before the cub then dug his way through the pile to collapse it so they can reach the other side with Crash and Tawna close behind.

Once at the other end of the pile, their ride on the cub resumed as the cub galloped through the canyon with Tawna and Crash on his back, making sure to break the boxes that's in his path.

"So Crashie! What're you gonna call the cub?!" Tawna asked during the ride.

Crash had to think about it for a bit, until he had an idea for the name that is pretty simple. "Polar!" He gibbered.

"Polar? Not a bad name! Welcome to the team, Polar!" Tawna said, to the now named cub as he galloped through the canyon to the end while breaking all the boxes. Giving them a Gem to earn for their troubles as they got back to the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile… with Coco and Isabella,**

The blonde Bandicoots were getting chased by a boulder that Coco remembered being told about by both Bandicoots, was what they also got chased by. Much to her chagrin since she was quite attached to both of them. (It's what a little sister would do.)

How they got to this moment though was simple and short. They were running through the jungle and breaking the boxes together, until suddenly they heard a roar behind them. Then turned to see the same muscular mutant Bandicoot, much to Isabella's shock and horror, seconds before the mutant tossed the boulder forward as it rolled with the intent to flatten the Bandicoots.

Fortunately, they were too fast and flexible as they dodged the pits, the mines, and even the electrified gates. Not giving a single inch to the boulder.

"What had you shocked to see that mutant before it threw the boulder? Did she seem familiar?" Coco said. Deciding to make conversation with Isabella during their run.

"_Si, ovviamente! _(Yes, of course!) It's Ami! That's one of the Bandicoots that I was captured with before we were given helmets!" Isabella responded.

Coco made sure not to stop in place out of shock as she stared at her with wide eyes. "Y-you mean, the mutant that we met in Snow Biz's ice slide, and the one that just threw that boulder is Ami? What was she like?"

"She was pretty full of herself sometimes due to her strength, pretty much to where she acted more like a man, but she was friendly and kind towards us, and she had a sense of humor. She was basically the strong sister of our group. One that would protect us from harm."

"And who was like the eldest sister?"

"You're looking at her. I may have my moments, but I acted as the big sister of our group alongside Liz. We had to keep us from panicking during our stay there. Especially after some of our sessions of getting experimented on. It was pretty hard, but I did a good job with her help. I just hope that I can still be like one when they're all free."

Coco ended up feeling pretty sorry for Isabella for her stay at the old Fortress of Cortex's. She initially thought that she was a monster in her mutated form, but she instantly thought of her as a friend when she was back in her true form. And she felt that none of them deserved to be mutated and experimented on by some evil scientists. She wanted to hug her, but she knew that it had to come later.

For right now, they just had to make sure that the boulder doesn't end up crushing them underneath, and they hoped that the chase would end soon.

Thankfully, it did, as they quickly came up on a path of planks that they knew could carry their weight, but not the boulder's, as they sprinted to the other side of it as they then saw the boulder now falling in the pit once the planks shattered under the weight. Now they had some minutes of catching their breath before they could move forward through the path, breaking any boxes that they see.

All while the mutant named Ami was growling at them, angered that she failed in taking them down again. But she knew she can get 'em next time.

Right now though, the Bandicoots broke every box in their path even in the split paths that they both took, one of which had the Crystal on it, before eventually getting to the exit, where they got the grey gem, and returned back to the warp room.

* * *

Where they ended up meeting up with Tawna and Crash, as they were gonna enter the portal to Eel Deal. Only to see them first. Then they noticed that there was a polar bear cub in the room as it sat next to one of the portals.

"Aww, how _adorabile! _(Adorable!)" Isabella said, finding the bear cub cute looking alongside Coco. "Where did you get that?"

"We met him in the Bear It level. He was a curious bear that wanted to follow us on this journey. And with permission from the mama bear, we accepted adding the cub to the team." Tawna said. "And it was a good move, since the bear was fast for a cub."

"Wow! Awesome!" Coco said smiling at the cub. With Isabella in agreement.

"Now we have that room left, then we're going to the next warp room where we can grab more Gems and Crystals for Brio or Cortex." Tawna said, pointing at Eel Deal.

After some preparation, and having Polar stay in the warp room so he'll be safe, they entered the portal to the level.

* * *

"Yech! I didn't think that we'd be going through this place." Isabella said as they entered what happened to be a sewer level. Which was much to Isabella's dismay since sewers were disgusting to her.

"Neither did I. I feel that we should've stayed in the room to watch the cub." Tawna said, also feeling chagrined that they're in a sewer, as she too finds sewers disgusting.

But they knew that saving the planet was too important to ignore, as they bared with the disgust before following the group forward in the sewer pipes regardless of how dirty they could be in doing so.

Thankfully for them, the sewer they were in was quite clean, thanks to the brush bots that roamed in the pipes. Even though, being a sewer, they still smelled some strong stenches nonetheless as they followed Crash and Coco through the sewer.

But the stench were the least of their worries, as the sewer had some puddles of water that was knee deep for both Bandicoots, and had eels inside. "There's eels inside the water, better stay out of the water just in case!" Coco said, standing on a floating platform alongside Tawna and Isabelle.

When Crash looked at her, nonverbally asking why, the eel ended up electrifying the water before Coco could answer. Causing Crash to get shocked alongside the water as the other Bandicoots cringed at the sight of Crash getting electrocuted in the water, showing his skeleton and his pink boxers for a minute, before it ended as Crash got out of the water before falling over on the other end of the gap, with his fur singed and charred black.

"That's why." Coco said, cringing at seeing her brother getting shocked.

As well as concerned for him alongside Isabella, but she and Tawna knew that Crash can take the pain. As proven when he got up and shook his charred fur to get the soot off. Getting a confused look from Isabella.

"Don't worry. Crash can take the pain." Tawna said. "Besides, I know he now understands why he shouldn't be in the water with the eel."

Isabella knew that he should save her questions for later, as she continued to follow the trio through the sewer, going through the pipes, avoiding the waters where the eel was swimming inside, and also breaking the boxes with the Bandicoots after being told of the grey Gem being unlockable by Coco back in the boulder level. As well as what Brio plans to do with the Gems.

And she admits, she has no love for Brio, but she knew that Cortex is hardly better than whom she describes as the 'Frankenstein bolt brain.' In fact, if what Coco said is true, then Cortex is the worse of the two evils that shouldn't gain victory. And she reluctantly agreed that Brio should be the victor of this journey for now.

So, she's joining in on getting the Gems too, if so Earth will be saved from Cortex's plan. If he ever has one for Earth that is.

They treaded through the sewer pipes, while avoiding the deep puddles of water that has eels in them so none of them will get shocked like Crash did. Until they came across the fork in the road in the sewer pipes, where the path on the right has the room that is full of glowing Green Nitro boxes.

After a moment of deciding, they decided to have Crash and Isabella going to the right, while Coco and Tawna goes left. And they hope to meet up with each other whether at the other end of the paths should they unite, or should either path has a dead end, forcing them to backtrack to the fork and then follow them there.

With Crash and Isabella, they gingerly avoided the Nitro Crates on Isabella's warning to Crash that the Nitro's are like TNT crates that explodes when touched. Only the Nitro's instantly explodes, and they should avoid them like Fire.

Which Crash believed her on, since he remembers seeing the Nitro's before, and was warned by Aku Aku on why they should all avoid them. And he usually listens to Aku Aku since he was of good help in helping him save Tawna.

After that, they got to the sewer pipe that had some more dangers for them to avoid. But they were prepared for that as they braced themselves for what the pipe would throw at them as they continued onwards. Where they had to face off against some armored rats that could only be beaten by getting jumped on. Which Crash learned the hard way about as he hurt his hand, but was saved when Isabella hopped on the rat to kill it.

"You're welcome Crash." Isabella said, smirking at him.

"Dank ya." Crash gibbered out, blowing on his hand to nurse it. Before he then repeated what she did, and jumped on the rats to defeat them, before proceeding onwards.

Where they had to avoid rooms full of water that had eels inside of it that threatened to shock them if they were in the water. While they also had to avoid the Nitro Crates that floated in the water, and loitered the rooms in the sewers. As well as the heavy radioactive barrels that threatened to flatten them, and some hostile brush bots that threatened to kill them even though they were trying to clean the sewer pipes too.

Until they came across the room after the pipe, that had a green gem in their path. "Ooooh! That looks _belissima!_ (Beautiful!)" Isabella said, loving how the Gem looks. Before snatching it into her arms. Then she thought about herself wearing the Gem as it adorns her bikini, while she poses for Crash in the bikini. (While Tawna looks on in envy from the backround.)

Her thoughts were put on hold however, when the doors end up closing on both sides, one of which had Coco and Tawna trying to rush to it when it closed, like they knew that a trap was being sprung for them.

And they were right, as the same strong mutant Bandicoot from last time, ended up dropping down from above the door where Tawna and Coco was. And she was more pissed and determined to fight the Bandicoots. Much to Crash and Isabella's horror.

Especially Isabella, who instantly knew who the mutant was. "Wait! Don't do this Ami!" She said, much to Crash's surprise as he didn't know that Isabella knew this mutant. As well as not knowing that this mutant was Ami.

Ami merely growled at them in return, before she started to charge ahead at them, trying to crush them under her hands. But they dodged the strikes since they were flexible.

Isabella knew that it'd be pointless for her to get through to Ami, so she knew she has to get the helmet off of her head first.

"Okay Crash! We must get that helmet off her! And quickly, or she might crush us!" Isabella said.

Crash nodded in return before they both had to quickly how to get the helmet off. While Ami continued to aggressively pursue the Bandicoots as Tawna and Coco banged on the door, trying to get in. "We're coming big brother! Hang in there!" Coco's voice sounded.

"Hold on Crashie! This door will go down! Hopefully soon!" Tawna said, determined to fight alongside Crash.

It took some dodging from both Crash and Isabella, which had some close calls. As well as grazing of Ami's claws on both Isabella and Crash, giving them some scratches on them. But they both ignored the pain as they just had to think up a plan to take off the helmet, as well see if Tawna and Coco can enter the room to help them.

There was some attempts, like when Isabella did some slaps and bunny jabs on Ami, trying to snap her out of her mind control for at least a moment, so she can get her helmet off. But that didn't work well as it made her angrier as she backhanded Isabella in return, sending her flying back. But Crash saved her by catching her in midair before she could hit the wall. Earning her thanks in return.

Also, Crash did some deflecting spins when Ami tried to throw some stuff at them, like pipes, or some barrels, causing him to deflect her projectiles back at her in hopes that he can hit her helmet and make it break like with Isabella's helmet.

The strong mutant merely used her arms to guard against the deflected items before they could hit her in the face, no matter how fast as they could be from Crash's spins.

The mutant also was pretty fast on her feet despite her muscular looks, as she was able to keep up with them regardless of their attempts to put some distance between them and the mutant. But the mutant still couldn't catch them in her hands as they both kept on jumping away, and dodging her strikes.

She even did some shockwaves in the room to stun them for her opening. Which only slightly worked as she stunned Crash, but Isabella kept her at bay for Crash to recover, putting her at square one, much to her frustration. But she didn't give up, as she kept up the pressure, believing that they could get tired before too long.

Thankfully for them, Crash then decided to do some spinning to get onto the mutant's head when she cornered Isabella on the ground, and get the helmet off. Which he barely succeeded at, as he got thrown across the room by the mutant after he got caught in her hands, landing with a splat on the wall. But he got the helmet off of her when he kept his grip on it when he got thrown, and he kept a hold of it in his hands throughout his flight.

And that caused Ami to show her un-helmeted face, showing her blank white eyes, before grunting and roaring at the sky in pain and defeat before she started to shrink down to around Isabella's size while her roaring got quieter. She was turning back to normal, and Isabella was relieved at that.

But first, she had to make sure that Crash is alright. So she ran to Crash's side as the doors opened up thanks to Coco's hacking on her laptop. Now they ran in to see the now unmutated Bandicoot on the ground as Isabella helped Crash to his feet. That was when he showed them the helmet that he got off of Ami. "Ba da baaaaaa!" He gibbered out with a spin.

Isabella sighed in relief, feeling proud of Crash for having been quick enough to grab the helmet, and strong enough to keep it in his hands during his flight. "That was great thinking Crash, now my friend is free. _Grazie._ (Thanks.)" She said, planting a kiss on Crash's snout, much to Tawna's slight envy.

Then they all payed attention to Ami, who was now rising back up from her stunned state as she held her head like she had a migraine. "Ooh geez, the drinks were fun, but now I'm paying for it." Ami said, snarking at her headache, while she also spoke in the accent that Coco and Tawna uses when they speak. Then she looked around at her surroundings. "Huh? This isn't a rock stage?"

Isabella proceeded to run to Ami in joy. "Ami! Do you hear me now?" She asked.

Ami turned to Isabella in wonder, before getting surprised at the sight. "Bells? Is that you, is it really you?" She asked, using her nickname for Isabella.

"Yes. It is me, I'm so glad you're-" She tried to say, only to get lifted in the air, and bear hugged by Ami in return, causing her to grunt.

"Hahaha! It is you! Holy crap girl, I was hoping that you were alive when we were forced to wear those helmets. Thank goodness I was right." She said.

"Thank g-goodness indeed." She said, grunting at the strong squeezing force of Ami's hug.

Ami then proceeded to put down Isabella before patting her on the shoulder. "And it's also nice to see you without those helmets on us. How did you get it off by the way?"

"It broke off. And it's thanks to them." Isabella said, gesturing to the other Bandicoots. "They got me out of mine, and one of them helped me with yours."

Ami then proceeded to look at the Bandicoots in curiosity, before she then saw that they were also Bandicoots, and potential friends of Isabella's. "Well, any friend of Isabella's is a friend of mine. Who're you guys?"

"I'm Coco. This is my big brother Crash. And this is Tawna, his girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you. Ami is it?" She said, shaking Ami's hand. While noting how strong her grip was.

"That's me. Ami. And I see that you've met and befriended bells?" She asked, referring to Isabella.

"Yep. She told us about you, as well as the other Bandicoots that are still controlled by Brio. We're helping her free them from their helmets." Tawna said. Before she then explained to Ami about why they're here, as well as their journey that they're on which involved Brio and Cortex.

"So, what you're saying is, that you're here to collect the Gems, and the Crystals for a pair of mad scientists to save the world, yet one of them is trying to take over the world while the other is trying to save it? And yet you're all trying to save us too? Well, I can see that you've got me and Isabella, which leaves… Megumi-chan, and Liz as the last ones! Well, which one is the villain?" Ami asked.

"Beats me. Cortex seems to be turning a new leaf, and yet so is Brio, but Brio tried to kill us with his minions. And I don't think he's giving up yet, even though he's probably still thanking us for the Gems." Tawna said.

"But I just know that Cortex isn't a good guy either. He has a bad plan for Earth, and I'm certain that he's gonna stab us in the back once we give him the Crystals." Coco then said. "Which is why we must continue getting the Gems too. Brio might have his moments, but he isn't a villain right now. He's just desperately trying to stop us."

"And failing." Isabella said deadpan. "But I'm certain that Coco's right. Earth is in danger, and I'm willing to help them save it from that 'force', or from Cortex's betrayal."

"Well, since you're helping them, mind if I tag along? After all, the more the merrier, right?" Ami said, wanting to help them save the world alongside Isabella.

"Considering that you're a friend of ours, of course. Welcome to the team, Ami." Tawna said, holding out her hand.

"Heck yeah! Thanks for the invitation guys! With me on your team, neither of those doctors stand a chance! And hopefully we're gonna be meeting Liz and Megumi-chan later on!" Ami said, giving Tawna an arm wrestle handshake.

"You're welcome Ami. Now, let's move guys, we're not far from the exit now. And I already have the Crystal in my pocket. So don't worry about where it is." Tawna said.

The Bandicoot gang didn't need to be told twice. As they ran forward through the sewer, avoiding the hazards through the sewer pipes and the rooms until they got to the end of the level. Where they got the Grey Gem, then stepped on the teleportation podium where they then vanished back to the Warp room with their new friend by their side.

Their adventure, was gonna get interesting from here on out.

* * *

And done.

Here's another chapter from the Crash bandicoot fanfic of mine. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter from me.

Also, for anybody wondering who the girl in the shadows is in Brio's room, no, it ain't yaya panda. It's someone else that I'm putting in this fic. I'm sure you guys might know who it is.

**Edit**: Oh, and another thing, Shout out to Calvinfuji again, for the Idea of the mother bear and Polar. Though I apologize to him that the bear isn't speaking in this part.

Finally one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

And do not forget to read and review,

and once again, **I do not own Crash Bandicoot. It is created by Naughty Dog, and is owned by Activision, and Vicarious Visions.**

**Theodore the Poet, signing out.**


	5. CSB Chapter 5

****Disclaimer****: Crash bandicoot was created by Naughty dog, and is owned by Activision and Vicarious visions. ****Please support the official releases.****

* * *

The gang ended up back in the Warp Room, with a new Bandicoot named Ami as their new member and friend. Now they all looked around as they saw that they had all the Crystals and the Gems on the walls, including the Green Gem that Isabella had in her hands, much to her dismay.

"Ah phooey. I wanted to keep that pretty _Gemma_ (Gem) in my hands." Isabella said disappointed.

"Welcome to the party, girl." Tawna also said, remembering having lost the blue gem, (Which was their first Gem that they got.) after getting it.

Nevertheless, they were proud of their accomplishments, as Crash and Coco decided to do the 'Crash dance' together in celebration. Which had Tawna, Isabella, and Ami feeling amused at the sight, while Aku Aku smiled warmly at them, as they all thought that the dance was adorable looking. Especially when both Crash and Coco does it together.

Then the room grew dark again, showing that Cortex was about to speak to them again. Which he did when his head's hologram appeared again.

"Ten of Twenty-five Crystals. Your all on your-" He said until he saw Isabella and Ami. "Oh my! Is it really you gals?! I thought that you all perished when our old fortress was destroyed in the flames! Thank goodness it was just my imagination!" He said, feeling relieved that they were alright.

"Nice to see that you're concerned for us?" Ami said, with both Bandicoots not expecting Cortex to feel caring for them. "But nevertheless, it was all thanks to N. Brio. Whom later on, gave us helmets to try to impede you. Only for both of us to fail."

"Hmph. Typical Brio." Cortex said annoyed for obvious reasons. "But nevertheless, I'm glad to see that you're both alright, and free from his control. I hope the same could be said for the other two."

"They're probably fine, and I know we might see them again soon." Isabella said. "_But we shall ensure, that none of us will be his 'animali domestici' _(pets)_ again._" She whispered to Ami, who agreed with her, since they have no love for Cortex either. Instead, they want to be free from their control.

And they hoped that they shall, if they continue following the Bandicoot Trio that freed them.

That was when Cortex also noticed another unusual character that was by Crash's side, being Polar. "Hello. Who is this?" He softly asked at seeing Polar, who was slightly cowering behind Crash. Almost as if it could smell the evil on the sight of Cortex.

"That is Polar. It's our pet Polar bear cub. He's been of good help to us in one of the snow paths. Weren't you Polar, yes you are, yes you are." Tawna said, petting Polar behind the ears, much to his delight as he felt himself calming down.

"How adorable. Now back to business. I need to conserve my hologram's energy here, so communications between us has to stop for now. Just remember that you can use the Platform in the center of this room to get to the next room. Although you all can get intercepted on the way there. So brace yourselves for an ambush. And remember, I'm counting on you." He then said before his hologram vanished, signaling his call to them ending.

"So, that platform in the middle of this room sends us up to the next Warp Room?" Ami asked.

"Mm-hmm. Not only that, but there's also a basement room that I stumbled upon around the time we freed Isabella. I suppose it's for the secret Gems that we could gain." Tawna responded.

"Basement? So that's where you've been when you vanished on that square that you bounced on the boxes towards?" Coco asked, getting a nod from Tawna. "Well that's good to know, since that way, we can grab every gem in this room and in that secret room for N Brio. Which would mean we can save this world from Cortex."

"That is, once he betrays us." Tawna said. "But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, let's get to the next room."

The gang didn't need to be told twice. As they all huddled on the platform in the center, with Polar getting carried by Crash, before it then floated upwards to the hole in the ceiling. Then a flash took up all of their vision as they got teleported from the platform.

* * *

When the white flash faded from their vision, they ended up looking around, and found themselves in what could be like a set of a gangster movie that Pinstripe seems to enjoy watching. (Which Tawna views as an influence on Pinstripe's gangster look.)

Except that, the set that they were on was in a warehouse, and they were standing in what looked like a room had plenty of golden coins and other treasures that had almost all of the Bandicoots, (Minus Crash. And Aku Aku.) starting to look on in smiling glee at how much treasure that was around them. With Isabella even imagining herself in such a room of treasures as she sat on the throne like a sultan. Complete with Knights Ami, Megumi, and Liz protecting her, Jester Coco and Tawna making her laugh and entertaining her, Aku Aku singing to her, and male belly dancing Crash entertaining her in a different way that had her lusting for him.

They could've continued to gawk at the treasure trove, until they ended up hearing some chattering and fast talking that was from above them. Which had them looking up in curiosity at what or who was making all that noise.

Only to see what looked like a hanging Arabian cage above them, which held a thin panda girl inside. Who has black and white fur, with her face having white fur, eyelashes and pink lipstick, as well as pink fainter blushes on her cheeks, pink skin on her black ears, white colors on her palms, green eye colors, and raven black hair that was braided into a ponytail that trailed to her waist. She wore a green cheongsam with red stitching that had a faint white tree pattern on it, with a red sash wrapped around her waist along with red puffy pants, and red and green shoes. She also had a white flower in her hair on the back of her head.

And she was basically running and jumping all over the cage's interior like a beehive, not standing still for at least five seconds as she tried to break out of the cage bars. And she wasn't being quiet as she yelled out plenty of words a minute, for someone to save her.

"HEYLEMMIEOUTYOUCAN'TDOTHISTOME, IDIDN'TDOANYTHINGWRONGTODESERVETHIS! IJUSTWANTEDSOMEBABOOFROMMYHOMEINCHINASOICOULDGOSWORDFIGHTING!" She yelled out as she jumped in the cage. She seemed to be full of energy, to where she could give Coco a run for her money at her most energetic.

The Bandicoot gang was staring at her in confusion, wondering why a panda was in an Arabian cage that was hanging over a room, when she ended up focusing on them. "Oh? HELLO! Say, can any of you let me out? I would be willing to kiss one of you if you do!" She loudly said, looking at Crash.

Whom was staring confused at her initially, "Huh?" he said. Before Tawna then got to his left. "Sorry miss panda! But he's taken already!" Tawna responded to her.

The panda girl ended up facepalming. "Uugh. And I was desperate to kiss somebody who would be willing to rescue me." She groaned out.

"But you want to be set free? You got it!" Tawna then said, with the gang in agreement.

That had the panda girl excited again. "You'll set me free?! YIPPEE!" She yelled out again, feeling excited to exit the cage as she jumped around again.

The gang decided to search around the room for a key to the cage that the panda girl was trapped in, as they searched in the gold coin pile for the key that could go to the cage. "OOH! I forgot! My name is Yaya by the way! Yaya Panda! And it's nice to be saved!" The panda girl known as Yaya said.

"And it's nice to save you, miss Yaya!" Coco said, quickly taking a liking to Yaya, as she searched the gold piles for the key to Yaya's cage.

"I'd save the time for searching for later I'm afraid! The guys that trapped me in here has the key!" Yaya said. Which was a relief for the gang since it narrows their search down.

Even though they knew that they have to fight the ones that trapped her in the cage. Which they felt, are the ones that they must face off against like when both Tawna and Crash fought Ripper Roo.

"Who are the guys that trapped you?" Ami asked.

"Dat would be us." A new voice said as the curtains opened. Revealing a familiar face, and two new faces.

The familiar face happened to be whom Tawna wished she wouldn't meet again. He was a Potoroo that had brown fur and a pointed snout, jet black hair that was slicked backwards, and he happened to look like a gangster with the pinstripe suit, and holding his Tommy gun with a barrel drum clip. Except, he happened to be a bit more muscular than last time. It was none other than Pinstripe himself.

And by his sides, were a pair of anthropomorphic lizards, whom have green scales that could be seen on their faces and their hands that wields a pair of Scimitar swords. Both of them also have yellow sclera's and blue irises, but that's where the similarities end. One of them was slimmer, with a longer snout and wider cheeks, while the other one was more muscular yet fatter, and he has a square jaw with a little curly beard on it, and a flatter snout. And they are wearing white Arabic-like robes, with violet trench coat-like cloaks that trailed to their feet, and they wore small golden helmets with one spike on them, and dark purple cloths that covered the sides and backs of their heads.

And the lizards were pretty acrobatic, as they jumped and flipped around before landing in front of Pinstripe before jumping to his sides.

"Well, well, well. I neva thought we'd be he'ya again, Tawna. And look at dat, you'se still wit dat doity Bandicoot? I expected dat you'd break up with him." Pinstripe said, still using his gangster accent as he stared flirtingly at her, as well as annoyed at Crash.

Whom stared back at him with a mean glare alongside Aku Aku, since he was also annoyed at the fact that he's seeing Pinstripe again. He also kept himself close to Tawna, as she also kept herself closer to him.

"Well, are you disappointed yet? Because I'm not gonna even think about leaving him. Not even for you." Tawna said annoyed, much to Pinstripe's dismay, and Crash's joy.

"You know him?" Ami asked, with Isabella also curious. After all, neither of them ever met Tawna, or Crash, and Coco, or the Potoroo. Since they were in a different section of the fortress that Brio saved them in when it caught fire.

"Unfortunately." Tawna said deadpan. "And his name, is Pinstripe. He used to be part of the group that Cortex and Brio created from his mutation experiments. And now, well..."

"Da Bandicoot boyfriend of yours, beat the tar outta me, and left me to die in dat reactor room for you. Thankfully, I lived and found myself a business in Chicago with a city-wide Sanitation Company. Even though, It doubles as a casino." He said grinning as he gave his Tommy gun a spit shine. "And I was gonna run a Gubernatorial campaign when Brio gave me an offer, that I just couldn't refuse, since it involved both of ya's."

Tawna was not surprised, nor was she thrilled at the fact that Pinstripe of all people, has been hired by Brio as well. She did hope when Brio met them again on her first journey with Crash, that he'd forget to hire Pinstripe, or would have the decency to not get on her bad side by hiring him. But the sight in front of her, dashed her hopes.

Aku Aku was also disappointed, as he too wasn't fond of Pinstripe due to his fight against Crash, and his boasting about how he'll have Tawna by his side. And yet, Tawna is still with Crash, much to his relief since Crash went through a lot to save her.

"But I can see that a pair of lovely ladies is also wit Tawna. It seems like it's my lucky day." He said grinning at both Isabella and Ami. "It's a great pleasure to meet both of you'se. I'm Pinstripe."

"Charmed." Both female Bandicoots said, with Ami merely glaring back at him as she spoke sarcastically, and deadpan, while Isabella felt a bit charmed by his Gangster look. After all, he looked like a Sicilian gangster, and they are from Italy according to the word on the street. (At least in the more southern parts.) And he looked handsome and cute in her eyes, especially with that slicked hair, and the outfit.

"Who are those guys though? And what's their story?" Coco asked.

That was when the Lizards ended up smiling at the Bandicoots. "Why we are the Komodo Brothersss." The thin one said. "Call me Joe, and thissss is my brother, Moe."

"We are Ronin. Sssssamurai's without Massstersss." The muscular one known as Moe said.

"Which is odd, since they don't look like ronin, they look more like Arabian Sword masters, than Ronin." Coco whispered to Tawna, Isabella, and Ami. Whom all agreed, but it could be an honor thing being the reason for all they care.

"We were created by some ssssscientistsssss, and we were casted out of the fortressss, before we were given ssssome combat lessssonssss, from a sssssword masssster. Now we follow no one. Just ourselves." Joe then said.

"Then what are you guys doing with that guy? Even though I'm guessing that it's cause he's paying you?" Ami asked.

"You're half right." Moe said.

"He'ssss paying ussss plenty, in becoming his guardssss. As well as his officerssss. But we were hired by Brio to protect him." Joe said.

"And why is the panda up there? Did she do something wrong?" Isabella tried to ask.

"Let'sss jussst ssssay, she sssstole some trade goodssss from our bossss." Joe said.

"OFCOURSENOT! IJUSTWANTEDMYBAMBOOSTICKS!" Yaya responded. Before taking a calming breath to rephrase herself a bit. "Ahem! What I mean is, I wanted my bamboo sticks for practicing some sword fighting with! I didn't know it belonged to that Al Capone wannabe!"

The last part had the gang chuckling at the last part, which they felt was an accurate description of Pinstripe. Even the Komodo Bros, who works for Pinstripe, couldn't keep a straight face. Much to his chagrin.

"You do know, dat there is nothing stopping me from turning youse inta swiss cheese, with dis friend of mine, don't ya?" He said angrily at Yaya, as he pointed his tommy gun at her.

"Ooh, dat supposed to scare me?!" She responded while using Pinstripe's accent to mock him. "If I was out of this cage, you'd be the one dancing, if you know what I mean!"

The Bandicoot gang couldn't hold it in as they laughed at the last part, having got it, and finding it as a funny joke that Yaya made to Pinstripe, who was simmering with anger as even the Komodo Bros were chuckling at that too.

Even though Pinstripe could've ended it with some firing in the air, he decided to be polite just this once, and let them finish their laughter-

Never mind, he just fired at the ceiling in the air, which startled some of the gang out of their laughter, even though there was at least two still chuckling at that, the two, being Coco and Crash.

After they were done, Pinstripe ended up reloading his Tommy gun again, before pointing it at the gang. "Let's cut to da chase now! I'm ordered to eliminate you all should you continue to gather Crystals, but I could be persuaded to change my mind, if you could-"

"NO! And don't even try that gangster's charm in the movies, because my answer will never change!" Tawna said, seeing his question coming from a mile away.

"Aw come on Tawna! I've got riches, a mansion, and even some limos for dating with! And yet you choose him?"

"Yes. And I'm staying by his side, because he has something that you don't!" She said, before wrapping her arms around Crash's chest, while gesturing to his center above his abdominals. "This! He has a heart! And he's shown it to me, by going through everything for me, regardless of what you, and the other mutants in Cortex and Brio's army, threw at him. All for me, and my safety!" She said before pecking him on his cheek. "And in my eyes, that's all I want for my man, and no amounts of good looks, and muscles will change that. So don't you even dare expect me to eventually say yes, no matter how many times you beg. Because I'll still remain with my Crashie no matter what!"

And like that, Crash was reminded of why he loves her. He saved her from Cortex, and because of that, she refuses to leave Crash's side due to her own love for him. Her love for Crash, is so strong, that not even the handsome Gangster like Pinstripe could hope to win her heart because of that, no matter how hard he tries. And that is something about Tawna that Crash loves so much, other than her sexy looks.

Coco on the other hand, was quite proud of her for that too. As she loves her brother like a sister would, and she would be quite upset if someone hurts his feelings. And she always hoped that Tawna would not leave Crash's side for anybody like Pinstripe, which always makes her happy when her hopes get answered. It's no wonder she thought of Tawna as like a sister to her.

Both Isabella and Ami was pleasantly surprised that she chose to remain with Crash. Even if Isabella inwardly hoped that she'll hook up with Pinstripe, she was still proud of her for remaining by Crash's side.

Especially since Isabella noticed the glare that Ami was giving him earlier, like she didn't trust or like Pinstripe herself. Which is a sign that there's some bad traits that Ami notices about Pinstripe that she should look out for. And since she trusts Ami, the glare is warning her that he's no good for her, which was why she didn't feel as attracted to him as any other female would. Especially since she felt that Pinstripe would merely view herself and Tawna as merely trophy wives, which is why he's not her type. Even though a part of her hoped that he could change his tune if they ever meet again so that they might hook up themselves.

Not to mention, Aku Aku was smiling warmly at Tawna for remaining with Crash, and not hooking up with whom he describes as 'the psychopathic animal with the rapid firing weapon' that tried to kill Crash and himself. (With zero success on the latter due to his mojo magic blocking the bullets.) "_I'm so proud of you Tawna._" he thought.

All while Pinstripe was both seething with anger, and sulking in defeat. Feeling that Tawna's right, that there's nothing he can do to win her over to himself.

"Have it ya way then. I'll just take the other blonde gal… who is named… what's ya name?"

"Isabella. _Salve._ (Hello.)"

"Ooh, an Italian? That's a good accent. Makes ya look attractive with it." Pinstripe said, starting to have some love for her.

"_Grazie? _(Thank you?)" Isabella said, feeling flattered at his flirting, yet confused at how she's the one that he's flirting with now that he knows, that Tawna won't return his feelings.

"Say, once dis is done, we should go to a countryside in Chicago, look at the view of the ocean. As well as da flowers." Pinstripe said.

"Sorry Pinstripe, but there's something about you that makes me feel that you're not my type of man. I hope you understand." She responded, much to Pinstripe's dismay.

Now Tawna, Aku Aku, and Coco were the ones surprised. Since the former did think that Isabella would say yes to Pinstripe's advance towards her. "_Guess I was wrong on that part. But I understand and respect why she would reject him too._" Tawna thought.

All while Ami was merely smiling at Isabella for that, since she did think that Pinstripe would be a sleazeball. And she was glad that Isabella could see that too.

Pinstripe couldn't stop the sigh that was in his breath as he looked down at the floor, before he then readied his gun again. "So be it den! I've been ordered to eliminate you all, and I can't just leave Brio disappointed. So, it seems that you're ending you're journey here, and giving us your Crystals, or your lives."

Even though they felt that they might end up getting shot and killed by Pinstripe's Tommy gun, they didn't back down, instead, they braced themselves for what could be another battle. Then they noticed that the movie set wall behind them, was made of metal that could be hard enough to cover them from Pinstripe's bullets. They all decided to hide behind the wall when Pinstripe shoots.

On Tawna's mark, they quickly dashed behind the wall before Pinstripe was ready to shoot his Tommy gun, causing him to shoot in a fan pattern as they retreated behind the wall, in hopes that he'll hit them all regardless his lack of accuracy, even though they're behind the wall that was able to protect them. (Aku Aku still had magic to protect him, but he too retreated behind the wall with the Bandicoots.)

Even though his bullets still grazed some of the gang that barely got behind the wall, with Tawna and Crash feeling at least three of them grazing their abs and their arms, and Coco feeling three grazing her back as she carried Polar to safety. They all cringed in pain of the grazing marks, but they knew that there's bigger problems to deal with. Like how to defeat Pinstripe, and how to defeat the Komodo Bros.

"What'll we do?!" Isabella asked through the gunfire.

"Give me a minute! I'll think of something!" Tawna responded, making up a plan to defeat Pinstripe and the Komodo Bros.

Pinstripe ended up losing his entire clip of ammo on his Tommy gun, which forced him to stop firing to reload. "Sic em! And bring me dat stupid one's head!" Pinstripe said, referring to Crash.

"Assss you wissssh, Pinsssstripe." Joe said as he and Moe proceeded to dash to the wall, preparing to ambush the gang while Pinstripe .

That was when Tawna had a plan for the Komodo Bros. "Ami, Crash, can you both fight on equal footing with the Komodo Bros? And Coco, can you get a trap ready?" Tawna asked.

"Trap? For what?" She asked.

Tawna proceeded to point at the hanging cage that Yaya was still inside. "I need to get Pinstripe under it, And I think I know what to do once the Komodo Bros are beat." She said before whispering to her about what she's planning. Which had Coco smiling at how well it could be pulled off, even though she also cringed at how he'll take it.

"O-okay. Let's do it." Coco said.

"Good. Now Ami, Coco, Isabella, Crash, take down those Komodo guys." Tawna commanded.

"Got it!" Ami said as Crash also saluted Tawna. Before they then proceeded to jump out quick enough to do battle with the Komodo Bros. While Tawna protected Polar.

The Komodo Bros was caught off guard by their fighting to where they couldn't ambush them, but it was not enough as they used their acrobatics to dodge both Ami's punches, and Crash's spinning move.

Ami and Crash was forced to continue their fight as they changed their moves to her using some Karate that she remembers learning from Megumi, to keep Moe at bay, while Crash switched to a fisticuff combat stance to fight Joe.

Despite the Komodo Bro's skills in using a sword, Ami and Crash was able to fight them on pretty even ground since they were fast enough to dodge their sword swipes. Which wasn't too hard to see coming since they were using scimitar swords.

Which, compared to katana swords, they were a bit larger in mass (For scimitars anyway.) to where they were easier to see coming, and they also seemed weighty to where they were a little bit slow in making another swing after finishing their previous swing, taking into account of twisting their wrists to have the sharp side facing the Bandicoots. Which both Ami and Crash took advantage of as they counterattacked them with some punches after dodging their swings a few times.

That's not to say, that they were able to gain an upper hand, since the Komodo Bro's showed them that their skills in swords is not an exaggeration, as they kept the fight from turning in the Bandicoots favor due to their acrobatics. And they were able to land some cuts on Crash and Ami when they tried to dodge their sword strikes. But their improvising efforts kept the fight from turning in the Komodo Bro's favor.

Which was why, after they both suffered a right hook from both Ami and Crash, the Komodo Bros had to change their combat tactic. So they jumped over to the center of the stage of the movie set, before Joe ended up crossing his arms to where he turned his hands to have the blades facing away from his chest. "Let'ssss get them brother! Like we rehearssssed!" He said.

Moe then grabbed his top torso with a sash, then with a mighty pull, used the sash to have Komodo Joe spinning around like a tornado as he slid around the circular arena, while Pinstripe was merely standing back and watching the fireworks, hoping that it'd end the way that he expects if their skills are as good as they claimed.

Which caused Ami, Coco, Isabella, and Crash to run and jump their way through avoiding the spinning Komodo Joe as he tried to slice them to bits with his scimitar swords as he spun around. They even saved each other by pulling each other out of the way when Komodo Joe was about to slice them to ribbons. Which happened a few times with Crash saving Ami, Coco, and Isabella, while Coco saved Crash just as often alongside Isabella and Ami, and while Ami kept on saving Coco and Isabella as well, and while Aku Aku kept them all in balance with his levitation magic too, not wanting to see them getting diced. They shown themselves as quite a team against Joe and Moe. And Isabella just met the Bandicoots just hours ago. (While Ami just met them minutes ago.)

All while Yaya Panda was still yelling around, only now, she was warning them of the attacks coming. And she was cheering for them to win. Which was a slight help for them.

And while the Bandicoots was also trying not to collide with each other, which could end in them getting diced up if they weren't careful, and lucky.

Thankfully, they were both, as Joe eventually slowed down in his spinning before having to sit down to recover from his dizziness of spinning around. Which gave them a chance to strike back against Joe, with both Crash and Coco using their spin attack to send Joe sliding on the floor, before getting slammed into Moe. Causing them to fall to the floor in tangled limbs.

After getting untangled, the Komodo Bros decided on another attack that involved spinning. Only this time, while Moe was the one spinning, Joe took out some scimitars, and threw them around, attempting to impale the Bandicoot gang with his throwing scimitars.

Which slightly succeeded, as both Ami and Coco ended up getting cuts on their arms as the swords grazed them, with Tawna and Crash glaring at the Komodo Bros as both of them hates it when their friends gets hurt. Especially if it's Crash's little sis with the laptop. But before Coco or Isabella could get revenge on them by taking their scimitars, they vanished into thin air before Joe threw another one, which she had to dodge as she had to contend with a spinning Moe.

Fortunately, Crash protected her from Moe's spinning attack with his own spinning, redirecting Moe back into Joe as he crashed into him this time, sending them falling in a mess of tangled limbs again. Even though he also suffered some cuts on his torso, but to him, the cuts were worth saving his sister.

Coco felt relieved before she then hugged Crash for his rescue. "Whew. Thank you for the save big brother." She said before playfully kissing him on his cheek. Before they both focused on the Komodo Bros.

Whom were charging back at them with their swords again, putting Crash and Coco on the defensive. And they could've been overwhelmed with the combo, had they not decided to obey some code of the samurai, and arm both Coco and Crash with their other scimitar swords, to get a proper fight out of both Bandicoots.

Even though Both Ami and Isabella ended up intervening too with some golden scimitars in their hands that they found in the gold pile. Which put the Komodo Bros in an even fight.

Especially with Crash taking the other scimitar from Coco, arming himself with two, since she wasn't good at sword combat. Although, neither is Crash, but he's better than her at defending himself if given a melee weapon.

Even though, with the Komodo Bros in direct combat, it wasn't easy as the armed Bandicoots had to parry each of the sword blows with their own scimitar swords. Which they felt, was more fragile and likely to break compared to the steel swords that the Komodo Bros were using against them.

But they held their own against the Komodo Bros, and that's considering their skills in swords compared to the Komodo Bros, even though they were merely even in the combat circle.

At least, until Crash and Ami ended up disarming the Komodo Bros of one of their swords, leaving them with one sword to work with in defending themselves. Which they did a good job at since they were still quite good at fighting with swords, even to where they gave Ami and Crash some cuts, and even gave Isabella some cuts as well

Unfortunately for the Bandicoots, upon eventually disarming them of their other sword, their gold ones ended up breaking too. Which made them useless since they had no sharp ends to fight with on what's left of the swords. And Crash accidentally fumbled and dropped the pair of his steel swords as well.

Which gave the Komodo Bros enough time to be changing their tactic again, to where they were ready to dice the Gang with their next move, where they stood on top of each other, making a tower after pulling out another pair of scimitars, before spinning again to dice up the Bandicoot gang.

Ami had a little plan for that though, as she proceeded to pick up Crash by his wrists, (With his permission by the way.) as she had a baseball player-like focus on the tornado attack that the Komodo bros were doing to where she could imagine the baseball music that plays whenever someone was up to bat, and about to swing.

Which is what she did with Crash, as she swung him with all her might at the Komodo Bro on the bottom, while Crash had his feet forward like some swinging superhero, which sent him flying along with the one on top, all while Crash didn't even suffer a cut from the scimitars since they faced away from him when he hit them. Now they were sent backwards as they screamed in fear as they were sent spinning around the room like a pinball.

Until finally, they fell to the ground unconscious, making the Bandicoot gang the winner, and making Pinstripe as their only obstacle in freeing Yaya Panda and getting back to the Warp Room.

Speaking of whom, he ended up pointing his Tommy gun at the gang when they stood victorious. Now they were raising their hands up as he kept his gun pointed at them.

"I must admit, you all have some skills, or da Komodo Bros had a poor training regimen in being ronin." Pinstripe said, disappointed at the Komodo bro's failures.

Which is regardless of how much of a good job that they did, as they had the Bandicoots on the ropes in some sections of the battle.

Little did he know, Tawna was putting her plan into motion as she did some preparations while telling Polar to stay at a safe distance. And Isabella was taking part in it when she snuck off to Tawna.

"But nevertheless, orders are orders. And I can't just disobey Brio. So either stop here, or i'mma turn all of youse into swiss cheese. And don't make any sudden movements-"

"And miss all the fun we could have?" Tawna's voice asked behind him, in a husky tone. Which quickly got his attention as he turned around.

Where he saw Tawna seductively grinning at him, while she had her short's pant legs rolled up to show more of her legs. All while she was swaying her hips a bit while looking at him through her bang. As was Isabella too, as she was also swaying her hips too. While showing her cleavage, and rolling up her pant legs to show her shins, and she also looked at him through her bangs too.

They looked like they took a sudden interest in Pinstripe, and is showing him their sexiness. Much to the shock of the rest of the gang. Especially Crash as he was confused and shocked that Pinstripe was somehow able to attract them both. As well as terrified that it would mean he'd lose Tawna, despite what she said to Pinstripe before the battle began.

All while Polar merely looked on in confusion.

"After all, I admit, you are a _carino_, (cutie,) with that chiseled jaw, those muscles showing through your suit, and even that _Pettinatura_ (Hairdo) caught my attention." Isabella said.

Pinstripe couldn't stop a blush that spread on his cheeks, as he smiled back at them. "Well, *hehe* I do keep it slicked back meself, since it attracts the ladies. Cortex said it'd make them go wild fuh me."

"Well, he told you right. It's driving us insane." Tawna sarcastically said, then she turned to Isabella. "Just like this Lizzie Borden character that I learned about." She whispered.

That got a chuckle out of Isabella.

That had Pinstripe starting to walk to them as he lowered his Tommy gun to the floor. While Crash was now terrified that Tawna might've turned to Pinstripe for love, despite what she said to him before the battle. It was almost like he had some sort of body spray scent that had both Tawna and Isabella attracted to him when they took a whiff, and Crash wanted some of that too if that was the case.

"Hey Crash!" Ami whispered to him when she felt that he'd be saddened. Causing him to turn to her, and see her pointing upwards at the cage that Yaya Panda was in. Which he suddenly noticed, was what Pinstripe was walking under.

Then he noticed his sister silently jogging to the chain holding the Cage up. Like she could be trying to get to it to untie it from the wall.

That sight in front of him, had what could be a single gear in Crash's head turning, as he started to piece what Coco was about to do and what Tawna and Isabella was doing to Pinstripe. And that was when it hit him, and after also some explaining from Aku Aku, and Ami, the latter of whom joined Coco in untying the chain, that he was calming down from his sad state.

Now he was joining Ami and Coco in untying the chain too, while hiding his smile, as he witnessed Pinstripe getting closer to both Isabella and Tawna as they were distracting him to their spot like they were planning as Yaya was wondering what they were doing. "_Ooh I hope that it'll lead to a butt kicking for Pinstripe, because he really had a butt kicking coming! OOOH I CAN'T WAIT!_" She thought excitedly.

Pinstripe was now under the cage as both Bandicoots were now close to him, about to hug him as they had their snouts close together. "I feel that we might be loving you." Tawna said huskily. Making Pinstripe believe that he's about to get a kiss from Tawna.

Which had him preparing to give his birdie to Crash, if he's able to catch his drift.

"There's just something we'd like to say first though." Isabella then said.

All while Coco was nearly done with the knot that held up the cage, now she just needed her cue to let the cage drop.

Which Yaya ended up noticing at the last minute, as she got nervous about that. She was prepared to ask Coco what she was gonna do, but Ami had her hushing before she could do that.

Yaya was about to ask why, when suddenly, "NOW!" was what she heard, before she heard Pinstripe making a yelp of pain, then next thing she knew, she felt the cage that she was inside going into free fall, as she also heard a girl screaming, before landing with a loud crash as she felt herself landing on her butt after the cage landed on the floor.

At that point, it made sense to her. Tawna and Isabella merely lured Pinstripe into standing under the cage, while Coco ended up untying the chain that held up the cage she was in, sending it plummeting down onto Pinstripe's head after Isabella and Tawna dove to safety. (But not before giving Pinstripe a little 'below the belt' attack to make sure.) And all he could do, was merely scream like a girl as he then got flattened.

"HAHAHAHAH! Good one! That was awesome!" Yaya yelled out at figuring out what just happened while she rolled in the cage laughing.

Now the Bandicoot gang was catching their breaths in the aftermath of the battle that just ended, as Yaya was laughing at what just happened. While Tawna and Isabella was taking relieving breaths at the close call of dodging the falling cage. While Crash, Ami, Aku Aku, and Coco was happy that Tawna's plan worked for Pinstripe.

"That's one way to defeat a gangster." Isabella said catching her breath.

"No kidding." Tawna then said

It was after they caught their breaths, that Tawna ended up seeing Crash jogging up to her before hugging her in his arms. Which had her feeling nervous about what to say.

"C-Crashie. I"m sorry-" She tried to say, only to get kissed by Crash in return.

"Dat oday. Yu wa jut twikin Pindripe." He gibbered, telling her that he knows that she was only trying to trick Pinstripe into going under the Cage.

Tawna was relieved to hear him say that. "Oh, thank goodness you understood." She responded, smiling at him as she kissed him back.

Which had Isabella feeling envious at seeing that, wishing that he would kiss her too.

Before they could celebrate though, they were reminded that Yaya panda was still inside the cage, and that they should let her out first. "Okay, Isabella, do you have the key?" Tawna asked.

"I thought you had it." Isabella said, having forgotten to grab the key to Yaya's cage out of Pinstripe's pockets.

"I thought you did." She responded, realizing that she didn't get the key out of Pinstripe's pockets either. "Don't worry Yaya, It'll take only a few-"

Before they could say another word, they saw Crash getting up before taking one of the scimitar swords out of one of the unconscious Komodo Bros, and then holding it backhanded before spinning at the lock with it in hand. Which gave it enough speed to slice the padlock's bar that held the door close.

Tawna had to admit, that was probably the smartest move that Crash has done, as Yaya ended up exiting out of the cage, now free.

And she was jumping around excitedly, happy to be free from her prison. "YIPPEE! I'MFREEATLASTTHANKYOUSOMUCHGUYS!" She yelled out excitedly, still speed talking as she hugged Crash and Tawna tightly. With the former dropping his sword.

"R-really, it's… no problem." She said, cringing at how strong Yaya was, despite her thin looks, and small height that was around Coco's. (Despite being a panda.)

"It's nice that you're free from that _stronzo_. (scumbag.)" Isabella said. "How does it feel to be free?"

"It feels better than being trapped in there! That's for sure!" She said, lowering her voice a bit since she was close to the gang. "That was awesome by the way, how you guys were able to stand up to those Ronin lizards! I thought that you'd be goners at some points!"

"We also thought that too. I guess we've gotten lucky throughout this journey." Isabella said. "_Spero che la nostra fortuna resisterà entro la fine. _(I hope our luck will hold out by the end.)" She then said in Italian.

"I hope so too." Ami said, understanding her Italian after her teaching during their time in Cortex's former fortress.

They ended up hearing some sudden stretching noises like someone was pulling themselves out from beneath something. Which caused them all to turn and see Pinstripe pulling himself out from under the cage with his tommy gun, before succeeding in getting out, and getting ready to aim as they looked back in shock.

"Ya tricked me! I have to say, I should've expected that from both of ya's. But now it's-" He tried to say, only to then focus on Yaya panda.

Who was steaming mad at him for caging her, and she was about to get some payback. Which had Pinstripe feeling scared when he realized that she was out of her cage, and all he could think about was only two words.

"_Oh crap._"

Which is when she dashed to Pinstripe before laying down a beatdown of her own on him, by rapidly kicking him in the face as she floated in the air for a few seconds. Before she then made a feigned kick like she was pointing a sword at Pinstripe like a knight was, only replace the sword with her foot. Then, she kicked him in the face some more with some expertly delivered kicks, and somehow, even having a third leg appearing out of nowhere to kick Pinstripe's face when he caught her double kick. (Which had him befuddled at how she did that for a brief moment before the kicking resumed.)

All while the Bandicoot gang stared in awe at how well Yaya panda can kick. She was sorta like a certain kung fu fighter from a certain tv show that takes place in texas that Coco liked to watch. Except replace the buff bearded action guy, with a panda girl that was around her size.

Soon, she finished off Pinstripe with a strong roundhouse kick that sent the Potoroo to the ground, now unconscious. "That was for my Kendo Bamboo sticks!" She said, satisfied for her revenge.

Then she walked merrily back to the Gang, happy that her revenge is over. That was when she and Coco saw each other. "Hello. I see that you're with them?"

"Why yes. Name's Coco by the way. This is my brother Crash, his girlfriend Tawna, and then there's Isabella the Italian Bandicoot, and Ami, both of whom we just met shortly before you." She said introducing the other Bandicoots. "And that is Polar. My brother and Tawna met him in a part of this world. That is a he right?" Coco asked, getting a nod from Crash and Tawna in return.

"That's nice. By the way, can I join you guys?! I don't know what else I can do now that I'm done with that guy." She then said.

They didn't hesitate when they said yes, considering how friendly Yaya panda seemed to be to them, now that she was out. "Of course you can. Welcome to the team Yaya." Tawna responded, giving her a handshake.

Which Yaya returned with energy, reminding Tawna of how energetic Yaya panda was.

And it was right around the time that the teleporter was activated, and it was now sending the whole gang back to the Platform on its way to the next Warp Room, with Yaya panda also getting teleported, since she was still touching Tawna.

* * *

By the time they were on the platform, they were now approaching the Warp Room, which now looked like they were in a chamber in a sewer, with plenty of pipes on the walls around the portals. Thankfully for Isabella and Tawna, they didn't smell any bad smells that could be in a sewer. And it looked like it had ankle deep fresh water in the room, so they felt that it was at least some improvement from the icy chamber of the Warp Room as it isn't cold in this chamber.

After they stepped off the platform, the room darkened once again, and Cortex's face appeared before them. And he was smiling in relief.

"Good show dear friends, the Komodo Brothers obviously lacked your mettle. And I see that you've gotten a new comrade." He said noticing Yaya.

"Names Yaya! Yaya Panda! And who're you?" She asked curiously.

"Cortex. Dr. Neo Cortex. I'm an evi- *Ahem* former evil scientist, and the one that helped begin this little journey that this little fellowship is going through, to atone for my mistakes. And it warms my icy blue heart, to see that this fellowship is starting to grow" He said smiling.

"But now's not the time to get cocky. There are still plenty of Crystals to gather, and it seems that Brio is not backing down from this fight. So make sure that none of you will too. And remember, the world is counting on you." He said before his Hologram vanished. Leaving them to their own devices as Aku Aku healed their cuts from the fight.

It seems, that their adventure was still ramping up, and it's gonna get bigger than Crash's previous one.

* * *

And done.

And yes, Yaya Panda is in this as a damsel to Pinstripe and his two goons, being the Komodo Bros. And now she's with the gang as a new member alongside Ami and Polar.

Which does beg the question. Who is that girl in the shadows that Brio was talking with?

Well, you might know who she is when you think about it, but let's just say, she's the part robotic girl that we all loved since her debut in Crash purple. (Which came out a few months before Twinsanity. I checked.)

Finally one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

do not forget to read and review,

hope you all stay safe,

And once again, Crash bandicoot was created by Naughty dog, and is owned by Activision and Vicarious visions. **Please support the official releases.**

**Theodore the poet signing out.**


	6. CSB Chapter 6

Here's a brief Q&A for this chapter.

**Guest:** Sorry, but Crunch will appear later on after this.

**Disclaimer**: Crash bandicoot was created by Naughty dog, and is owned by Activision and Vicarious visions. **Please support the official releases.**

* * *

With the mad scientist's hologram gone, the gang was left to their own devices as a newly recruited Yaya Panda looked around at the room for a bit, finding it better than remaining inside the cage that Pinstripe put her in, at the very least.

Then, after a few minutes of looking around, Yaya wondered what Tawna's history was with both Crash and Pinstripe. "So Tawna, sorry to ask, but what's your history with that Pinstripe guy, and why is it that you prefer him over that guy?" She proceeded to ask, gesturing to Crash.

"You know, I was wondering the same thing. What was that guy like?" Ami asked.

Tawna felt a bit reluctant to tell them about her times as Cortex's prisoner, as well as how Pinstripe became a thorn in her side due to his attempts to find love with her, despite her love for Crash.

But she feels, that it's better to tell them now, instead of later. "Let's just say that all three of us were cell mates" Tawna said, pointing to Crash and herself, while referring to Pinstripe. "And Pinstripe thought that I looked quite hot after my mutation. So he tried to make me his boyfriend. But He seemed like a jerk, and I was a nervous girl at the time due to our kidnapping by those evil scientists, one of them being Cortex, the guy who's hologram you saw minutes ago."

"Wait! You mean, that guy used to have you has his pet?!" Yaya asked surprised.

"Nah, I wouldn't say that." Tawna said, annoyed at the thought of being Cortex's pet.

"I agree. If we were his and Brio's pets, then I reckon that he'd at least treat us better than as his test subjects." Ami said, with Isabella in agreement.

"Precisely. We were more like his lab monkeys. Experimenting on us, and trying to create an army of us to rule the world with." Tawna then said.

Which made Yaya cringe at that when she was told about it. "Sheesh. Sorry I asked. And I'm hoping, and guessing that they failed?"

All while Tawna ended up smiling at that as she wrapped her right arm around Crash. "And it was all thanks to him, after all, he defeated those guys, and their minions, and destroyed their old fortress, all for me. And I thank him for that."

"Especially since we've destroyed their fortress on the island, just so neither Brio or Cortex would be able to use it anymore. Sure they might be homeless, but it serves them right for trying to rule the world. And for casting a dark taint on those beautiful islands." Aku Aku said.

"Whew." Yaya said relieved alongside Ami and Isabella. "_I'd probably want him for my boyfriend too if I was in her shoes._" Yaya thought.

"And ever since that day, Tawna, Crash, and I lived together in our new home on one of the islands." Coco said. "We were gonna add new stuff to our house when big brother and Tawna got teleported to this place. And I… eventually… hacked my way into teleporting to this place, just so I can hope to be of some help. Which would be before we met you all." She then said, looking like she was still hiding something.

If she was, then thankfully for her, nobody noticed yet.

"Y-you all have a home? And on an _Isola? _(Island?)" Isabella asked surprised.

Coco nodded while smiling. "We built it shortly after Cortex's defeat by my brother's hands." She said referring to Crash. "It's not luxurious, but it's home nonetheless."

Ami, Isabella, and Yaya was surprised at what Coco said about her home. Before they were then turning hopeful at the possibility of what they could also earn once they're free with the Bandicoot trio that they met in the last room. "Well, if it's-"

"If you're hoping that we could offer you gals a place to stay, then no problem. Let me just message m- …some people later on, and I'll make sure that by the time this adventure is over, all of you shall have a home with us on our island." Coco responded.

"After all, you're our friends, and it'd be pretty mean of us to just leave you gals alone here once this is done." Tawna also said, with Crash nodding in agreement.

As much as the other Bandicoots, (And Panda.) questioned the near slip up of Coco's, they were nonetheless smiling at them with some tears of happiness slipping out. They hoped that they would probably have a home once they get their remaining friends back, and end this journey, so to hear the Bandicoot trio that recruited them into the gang being willing to share a home with them, had them happy that they made friends with them. And also happy that they didn't kill them in their mutated forms.

So happy enough to hug all of them, with Ami hugging Tawna, Isabella hugging Crash, and Yaya hugging Coco. "Thank you guys. You're all so kind. I wish we had something to repay you all." Ami said.

"No kidding Ami. I'm glad that you're all so _Gentile e generoso. _(Kind and generous.)" Isabella said, kissing Crash on the nose.

"N-no problem. Just glad to help." Tawna said, cringing at the strong hug of Ami's. (And pretending that she didn't see Isabella's kiss on Crash.)

"Especially… since, none of you… deserves to be left alone. Not after this." Coco said, as Yaya's energetic hugging had her cringing too.

Once the hugging was done, they ended up planning on how to go, in collecting the Crystals and the Gems for Cortex and Brio. During their thinking though Coco felt a bit curious about Yaya. "By the way Yaya. I'm guessing that you've been turned from a Panda into what you are now? And if so, did Brio make you like this?"

"Nope! I don't even know who he is since we haven't met, so I wasn't made like this!" She said, showing that she isn't Brio's creation, nor Cortex's. "But, there was a scientist from America that traveled to my home town in China, who made me this way. She was a nice gal, and she did have a sweet tooth. She was even generous enough to share some with me!" She said smiling. "And she happened to have taught me how make plenty of those sweet tasting treats with cooking."

"_And now, I think I know where she gets her energy._" Tawna thought.

"As for why I was caged by that guy, it's a long story. But the small part, is that I was collecting some bamboo sticks for kendo practice, when I met those lizard guys that worked for that guy, and I was able to match them blow for blow, when 'he' shot me with a sleep dart, then boom! I'm in the cage, and I believe it was for a day until I met you guys." Yaya explained.

"Really? I'm guessing that your creator is still out there?" Coco asked.

"Mm-hmm! She's still out there, but I'm independent and I know she's okay, so I'm not looking for her right now. And I'm certain that she currently isn't looking for me since I can take care of myself." Yaya responded.

After their conversations were done, they've decided to save some time, by going into separate teams and enter the portals together.

Crash and Ami is going to Plant Food, (With Aku Aku following them.) Coco and Tawna is going to Sewer or later, and Yaya and Isabella will go to Bear down. (With Polar giving them both a ride, like with Crash and Tawna.)

After some preparation for what's ahead, (And some promises that they'll reunite, from Crash and Tawna.) they all jumped into the portals, transporting them all into different worlds.

* * *

In Plant Food, both Ami and Crash was going up another river in possibly the same part of the world in a jungle. (Or is it the longest river in the world that they're going up?) Where on occasions, Crash and Ami would be on the board that was miraculously undamaged from the fight with Pinstripe.

Which was good for both of them, as Ami noted that the current was getting a bit stronger to where she might be unable to push through the water, at least at a fast enough speed compared to the board that Crash was riding.

Which was why, as they were running on a stone path over the water, as well as climbing the little waterfall, Ami couldn't help but feel curious about how Crash got the board, so she asked Aku Aku.

"So what you're telling me, is that Cortex gave both of you the board?" Ami asked Aku Aku after he answered back, telling her that Cortex gave Crash the board.

"Correct. It seems that Cortex knew about Crash's inability to swim, so he made that. It's nice that he invented something to compensate for that." Aku Aku said.

Crash nodded fast in agreement. "Abtholudely noite!" He gibbered.

"Well that's probably one of the few things that I'm giving thanks to Cortex for." Ami said.

"And… not to be rude, but what other things are you thanking him for?" Aku Aku asked.

"For giving me this." She said as she flexed her muscles on her right arm. While also gesturing to her body, and her bust that seemed to be around Tawna's size, if not a little bigger. "And the fact that I have some strength to back it up."

Aku Aku couldn't really argue with that. She was created like that by Cortex and Brio after all.

As they went up the river, whether on some sections of land, or on his board, they came across some carnivorous plants like last time Crash met them. Only this time, there seemed to be much more of them then usual. (It could be why, the level is called Plant Food, for a reason after all.)

"Be careful Crash, Ami, they could eat you whole." Aku Aku said, referring to the Plants.

"Oh really? Gee thanks, I never would've guessed that the sharp teeth could be a tell tale clue." Ami sarcastically said.

Aku Aku felt a little annoyed and somber at the response, as he just hoped to help her. Which she appreciates, regardless of having come to that conclusion herself.

"But seriously, thanks for the heads up. I appreciate it." She then said, trying not to hurt Aku Aku's feelings. Which she didn't, as he said that she's welcome.

As they went forward, jumping on the moving stones, the hippos, while avoiding the robot piranha fishes, the aforementioned plants, and the water, as they made sure to destroy the Boxes as well as spin the plants and other enemies away. With Ami using her punches on the plants while Crash spun them away.

She felt, that she and Isabella, (And hopefully all of their friends that they hope to free.) would like to be taught how to spin like that later on, possibly when their current journey ends.

Suddenly, there was a note on the post of the dock that they walked up to which Crash noticed, so he handed Ami the note, who looked at it in curiosity.

"Hmm. It says

_'Dear Crash, (Or whatever ally of his, that found this note.) I have recently discovered something that might interest you if you're still willing to help me beat that rat. (Whom by the way, yes, I'm talking about Cortex.) There is a yellow G-Gem in this part of the world that is required along with the other grey G-Gems that you collected, to power my laser. But there's a challenge that you must do, to earn it. There's a little time trial race beyond this point, where you must beat the clock that is ticking down once you're in the water, which if it reaches zero, the Gem would be gone and you must try again. If you're able to reach it, then you have got the Gem, and my g-g-gratitude. (Which for the latter, you would've gotten more of if you stop grabbing the Crystals too.) Be warned however, as you'll need to be fast to reach it, for the timer is strict._

_Now make me proud C-C-Crash. Signed N. Brio.' _

there's another colored Gem?!" Ami asked.

"Yes. I believe we have a few more left to gain. Just like the last colored ones that Crash and I was able to gain during our journey to rescue Tawna." Aku Aku said.

"Really? And what happened to the colored Gems that you got?"

"We used them to rescue Tawna from Cortex via Mojo teleportation, and afterwards, she ended up helping us during our fight against Cortex by riding in on a large bird." He said, answering Ami's question. "Now we have to get that colored Gem that is here."

"In that case, go for the Boxes Crash, I'll make sure to beat the speed challenge and meet you at the end of this path." Ami said.

"Are you gonna be okay Ami?" Aku Aku asked as Crash prepared to put the board in the water.

"Don't worry, I'm stronger than whatever comes my way. And I can swim. Plus, there's these." She said, pulling down some vines of the jungle that the river was going through. "I'll pull a Tarzan and get to the Gem this way. Wish me luck!" She said, swinging on the vines to some branches of the trees to continue her swinging through the jungle on some more vines, toward where the end of the river's path is. As she also made some yells for the fun of it.

Crash ended up resuming the Crate breaking, as he rode on the board as he moved through the water on the board, with Aku Aku keeping up with him, with Crash making sure that there's no stone unturned, especially when they enter a bonus area in high tree tops to make sure that all of the Boxes are broken, on their way to the end where Ami should be, hoping that she's holding the Yellow Gem.

Crash kept on using the turbo on his board to zoom through the water, while avoiding the hazards, like mines, nitro Crates, the whirlpools, and the plants that tries to eat him. The latter of which, Crash was careful not to get caught by since they'd eat him whole.

Especially with the small gap in the water that had a pair of those plants on both sides of it on the stones, (Which was shortly after Crash retrieved the Crystal by the way.) forcing Crash to run ahead on the stone path to spin the plants away so they won't try to eat him, before going back in the water on his board. Which would've forced Aku Aku to shield him, which would've wasted some of his Mojo power to save him. But he would still have some more left. He just hopes that Crash won't find even more trouble to protect him from.

Eventually, after dodging the hazards, they ended up witnessing something that they didn't expect to see.

"Hold on. What's happening there?" Aku Aku asked as Crash looked on in shock and surprise.

Ami was holding a yellow Gem, but she was also in combat with another female mutant bandicoot. Only that one was raven haired, while she was wearing a dark green tank top with purple straps, that showed her bust size to be around Ami's, her skirt was dark purple with a pair of white stripes as it trailed down to her lower thighs, she also wears dark purple Capri legging shorts under her skirt, and a pair of dark purple sneakers with white laces. Her fur was a brighter, paler shade of orange, and she also had a svelte form even though her bust was a bit bigger than Isabella's.

That one was like the other mutant Bandicoots that Crash, Coco, Aku Aku, and Tawna fought against, only this one seemed more flexible than Isabella was in her mutated form. It was like she was a ninja Bandicoot that Ami was fighting against. And Ami seemed to recognize her since she wasn't putting up too much of a fight. Instead, she was dodging and making sure not to drop the yellow Gem.

"Liz! Snap out of it! It's me! Ami!" She yelled out, trying to get through to the mutant known as Liz. But Liz didn't listen as she continued to swipe her claws at Ami's direction, landing some scratches on her arms. But she didn't drop the yellow Gem.

Crash and Aku Aku rushed to her aid, as an angered Crash ended up using his jumping spin attack on Liz after running behind her due to Ami's inadvertent distraction. Causing the helmet to end up sparking, and having Liz roar in pain. Before making a growling noise at Crash for the sneak attack that he did. But rather than fight back against them, she decided to retreat away from the Bandicoots by hopping through the trees, while declaring in an echoing voice that she'll be back in the next fight.

"Are you okay Ami?" Aku Aku asked, hoping that Ami isn't in pain from the scratches.

"I'll be fine. Just a bit spooked." Ami responded with a grunt of pain at the scratches. "Thanks for the save though. There was some times that I thought Liz was gonna kill me." She then said, giving Crash an arm wrestle handshake. Which had him relieved that she's alright.

"That Bandicoot was Liz? Is the the more flexible of your friends?" Aku Aku asked.

"Of course. She was like a ninja among us after our mutation. Even though she's supposed to be from England. And she happened to have an ego like me, only it's more towards her beauty, and not muscles. But she still keeps us together, like Bells does. I just hope that we shall be able to save her from that helmet." Ami said concerned for Liz.

"And we will make sure to do that during this journey." Aku Aku said, assuring Ami that they'll free her. Much to Ami's joy. "Right now, we have the Gem and the Crystal, so might as well go back to the warp room for the next place to go to."

They all proceeded to do that, as they got to the teleportation chamber, and got teleported back to the warp room. With Ami feeling determined to save Liz and Megumi when they meet.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Tawna and Coco, they were proceeding onwards through the sewer, spinning away the enemies, avoiding the Nitro Crates, and keeping themselves out of the shin deep water that had the electric eels inside, by standing on the floating platforms.

"It's nice to see that you have the ability to create your spiritual duplicates. Now we know that you're doing good in keeping us safe." Coco said smiling at at a hologram of Aku Aku.

"It's not a problem. I just hope that I won't end up getting drained of my strength this way before this journey ends." Aku Aku said, his voice echoing through his spirit.

As Aku Aku's spirit clone was following them both, as Aku Aku wanted to make sure that his friends would be okay. So he had a pair of spirits of himself made to follow the other Bandicoots when they split up into different courses.

And currently, Aku Aku was following Crash and Ami, while his spirits followed Coco and Tawna in **Sewer or Later**, and Yaya, Polar, and Isabella in **Bear Down**.

Tawna and Coco noticed the spirit behind them due to Aku Aku's voice, which was a relief to them that Aku Aku was making sure to keep them alive and well.

Even as they ended up coming across some workers that looked pretty familiar, as they had the square jaw, pale skin, short chestnut brown hair, and white shirts. They looked like Cortex's robot workers that used to work for Brio and Cortex, and they seem to be working only for Brio now, since they were trying to shoot fire at both Coco and Tawna, forcing them to keep their distance from the minion until he's done shooting fire.

Which he was forced to do, to relight his fire. Ending in the minion getting taken out by Coco and Tawna's spin move.

"And I thought that Crash destroyed all of these things. I didn't think that Brio would build more of them." Coco said.

"I know. Especially since they look like they're mostly Cortex's robots. Shouldn't Brio and Cortex still be at each other's throats? Or did Brio steal some of them?" Tawna asked.

Neither Bandicoot knew for sure, even though they were leaning towards the latter alongside Aku Aku. But they didn't dwell on that. As they continued onward through the sewer, taking out the familiar enemies. While avoiding the Nitro Crates, the cleaner bots, and the rolling barrels that for some reason, continues to roll left and right inside the pipe in an attempt to flatten them, which would be before they got through the room with the puddle with the electric eel.

Until eventually, they came across a yellow Gem platform that was surrounded by armored rats, and was also currently holographic, which could mean that they have yet to grab the yellow Gem to solidify the platform.

"Seriously? There's another Gem challenge?" Tawna asked, since she didn't expect that she'd be on another Gem challenge with Coco. Even though they can't do the challenge yet due to the hologram.

"You know, I think I saw a yellow Gem's empty spot near the portal that Crash and Ami took." Coco said, having noticed a spot on the warp room's wall that had a yellow color to it, prior to entering their portal.

"Really? That's good! Now We just need to wait until they have the Gem, before we can ride this Platform to the Gem challenge." Tawna said.

"Or, we could split up, and you could help break the Boxes in this area, while I wait until the Platform solidifies. It could help save some time in grabbing the Gem." Coco said, sitting down and getting on her laptop.

Tawna quickly knew that it was not a bad idea, in fact, it was a good one as she saw Coco on her laptop, looking like she could be spending some time on there. "Okay. Just be careful. I don't wanna lose my little sis." She said.

Coco smiled at that, feeling that she herself viewed Tawna as a cool big sis. (Albeit one that occasionally gets a bit naughty with her brother too. Even though she never saw them go at it in front of her.) So it was really nice for her to reciprocate that feeling, back to Coco. "I'll be careful. Thanks Tawna." She said, typing on her laptop as Tawna proceeded forward.

Where she immediately saw a new hazard, which was a spinning fan that even though it was spinning slow, it looked like it had sharp blades that could dice her if she isn't careful enough. She was a careful female though, as she dashed through the open sections of the fan, before meeting another flamethrower minion that she spun away before proceeding onwards.

Where after she went through the bonus room, she saw more of the spinning fans, only this time, they were spinning faster. "Oh crap. What'll I do to get through this pipe?" She said, face palming.

She had to think about it for a minute, when she saw some cleaner bots that was in front of the fan. That was when she quickly had an idea to use them to take a shot from the fan. So she spun them away, expecting a result that she hopes will benefit her.

Which it does, as the cleaner bot collided with one of the fan blades, causing it to break off, leaving only two fan blades left. Much to her joy.

But, she felt that she has little chance to jump through the gap that was made, while there was still two blades. So she had to shoot another minion with her spinning move to break off another fan blade.

Now she feels confident to time her jumping through the gap, and make it to the other end of the fan without losing a limb. Which she proceeded to do, before moving onwards, where she saw another electric eel room, and another fan beyond the room. It was getting annoying.

But Tawna dealt with the eel room, and then dealt with the spinning fan blades by using some more of the cleaner bots. Now she felt that she was getting closer to the exit. Now, she had to wait until Coco completes the Gem challenge, and rushes to her side, before she can leave the level.

She was just currently at the fork in the road a la the pipe that separated into two paths up ahead. One of which she felt, led to the room that had the Crystal that she was looking for. Which is the path that she chose on the left.

As she got to the chamber that held the purple Crystal though, she saw that it was guarded by a mech. Not just any mech though, as it was a mech that had an upper half that was egg shaped, while having a round window that showed someone in the cockpit, while having stumpy legs, was pink colored, had a laser Gatling gun on its right arm, and a missile launcher on the left, and the window showed that it was piloted by a familiar face.

A face that had Tawna quickly shocked and a little horrified at who it was. Being the familiar helmeted Japanese Bandicoot known as Megumi, whom piloted the bear mech when they first met Polar.

And to make matters worse, Tawna heard the door closing behind her, which means that she was trapped in the room with the Japanese Bandicoot in the mech. And despite her somber and stoic posture in the mech, Megumi seemed to be out for revenge, and determined to beat Tawna.

"I do apologize for what I'm about to do, but as long as you collect the Crystals, then I must do my duty for Brio-sama. ごめんね. (I'm sorry.)" She apologized, before starting their fight with launching missiles that launched upwards, before falling back down.

Tawna was forced to run and jump around the room to dodge the missiles, hoping that they'll have a short explosive range. Her hopes were partially answered, as they weren't large explosions. But they weren't short either. Which knocked her into some walls.

She wasn't out of the fight yet though, as she merely had to find a weakness to the mech that the Japanese Bandicoot piloted, as she fired more missiles out of the mech's left arm and shoulders. While Aku Aku's spirit floated around the mech, closely until he could find the spot to attack.

It was a daunting task for a few minutes as she kept on dodging the missiles that got shot out of the left arm, and avoided the explosions, as well as the lasers that got shot out of the right arm. Thankfully for Tawna, the missiles that didn't blow up, and got stuck to the ground provided cover for the lasers, and she had enough space to dive out of the way of the lasers to any nearby cover, since the room they were in was surprisingly open enough for her to maneuver. She just needed to use something to throw at the robot to break the mech.

Even though there was some of the lasers that ended up grazing her skin, making her cringe at the laser cuts, feeling relieved that they hadn't hit her yet.

"Please stand still! Brio-sama would be mad if I fail in beating the Bandicoots that steals more Crystals for Cortex." She said. Before she then shot out some lasers against her, trying to hit her.

Tawna ignored her seemingly polite demand as she continued to dodge and weave through the missiles and the lasers that she fired from her mech. She just needed to find a weakness to use against the mech.

"Aim for one of the missiles, it'll blow up and damage the mech that you're fighting!" Aku Aku's spirit said, coming up with an idea to use against the Japanese Bandicoot.

With Aku Aku's spirit helping her, she was able to find one in the openings that launches the missiles. She just needed to throw some projectiles at those openings, or see if the mech can shoot homing missiles, which she could use against the mech.

Which was when she realized that there was still some Wumpa fruit in her pockets that she had yet to eat later on. That was when she had an Idea to put the fruit to good use, by throwing them at the missiles to have them explode once they are about to be fired by the mech.

She just hopes she won't destroy the mech entirely, and kill the Japanese Bandicoot inside, as a result.

As soon as the mech was about to fire the missiles, Tawna pulled out one of the Wumpa fruit from her pocket, and threw it just as the missile was jumping out of the missile bay. Unfortunately, she missed and hit the laser arm that accidentally blocked the fruit as she raised it to fire, so she was forced to dodge the missile that she tried to blow up, alongside the other missiles that was also launched.

And, if that wasn't enough, there was some of them even hitting her in her abdominals, making her yelp, and grunt in pain at what she feels, was her first time getting hit directly. (Not counting the grazing cuts that she got beforehand.) Thankfully for her, Aku Aku was able to heal her wound on her belly. (Even though her pink shirt had a hole on it where the laser hit it.) But his spirit was fading a bit, looking like it was about to disappear if he keeps on healing her with his Mojo. Which would mean that she'd be vulnerable to actually getting hurt, and killed if he's gone.

"I can't miss another shot at another missile. I don't know how long I can dodge the missiles until they turn me into chunks." Tawna thought, shuddering at the thought of getting blown to bits. Not to mention how Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku would feel.

So she had to do some aiming while dodging and weaving the lasers that the mech fired at her. With Megumi, now focusing on Tawna, her dodging got difficult to where she started to grab a few more hits against her, as she shot her in the knee. Which Aku Aku ended up healing. But he was starting to fade soon thanks to spending more Mojo on healing, and he knew it.

So she had to be careful of the lasers, as she continued to barely dodge the lasers, until the mech got ready to fire the missiles from its left arm again. Which is what Tawna needed as she aimed, then she threw another one of her Wumpa fruits at the missile once she was sure she'd hit it.

She ended up hitting it on just the right mark, as the missile ended up blowing up right when the missile was out of the opening of the mech. Which send it flying backwards a bit into the wall, while destroying the left arm that shot it out. Leaving it with only the right laser arm.

But Tawna was pretty close herself, as she ended up getting pushed back by the shockwave of the explosions. Which ended up stunning her a bit as she ended up getting some shrapnel on her shoulders. Which got healed by Aku Aku's remaining Mojo, causing his spirit to fade. But he knew that Tawna might end the battle in victory soon, so he wasn't concerned when his spirit disappeared from the room.

Thankfully for Tawna, the mech wasn't too well armored, at least in the glass part of the mech, as the cockpit's glass ended up shattering, exposing the Japanese Bandicoot to Tawna. Now she had to make a dash to the Bandicoot in the mech, then yank her out of the cockpit before taking the helmet off, before she could react.

Something that she was fast enough in doing, despite having been stunned herself. But she was fast enough to barely recover her wits. plus, the japanese Bandicoot was dazed from the blast as well, so she had a little bit more time to get to her before she could get the mech back up and running again.

So Tawna got to the mech, reached into the cockpit, and pulled the Bandicoot out of the mech before she could recover and reactivate the mech.

Now she just had to get the helmet off of her, before she could probably clobber her with Karate, and get back in the mech, and start her back into square one. So she quickly got to the helmet.

When the Bandicoot came back to her senses as she had her hands on Tawna's forearms. "NO! STO-"

Too late, as Tawna was able to get the helmet off of her head regardless of the difficulty. Before seeing that she had blank eyes, and Cyan blue hair in a pair of buns on her head, before she yelled out in pain and defeat as she started to speak in Japanese, and gibberish as she ended up changing back to normal, before unconsciousness took over. (Although she looked the most normal out of all the mind controlled bandicoots that they fought against.) Now, Tawna had to wait until the Japanese Bandicoot was awake again.

Which didn't take too long before she ended up waking up with a headache. "Oooh. 頭痛がします。(I have a headache.)" The Japanese Bandicoot said as she held her head to nurse her headache.

"Are you okay miss?" Tawna asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." She said, using a technique to calm her headache before looking at Tawna. "Say, you remind me of my friend, but you're not Isabella-chan. Who're you?"

"I'm a friend of Isabella's. Name's Tawna. And I've freed you from Brio's control." Tawna said.

At the last part, the Japanese Bandicoot ended up jumping up excitedly before putting Tawna in her arms, twirling her around in joy. "やったー！どうもありがとうございます！(Hooray! Thank you so much!)" She yelled out excitedly.

"N-no problem. You must be Megumi, right? Ami told me your name by the way." Tawna asked.

"Ami-chan told you about me? Does that mean she's free too?!" Megumi asked excitedly.

"Yep. We freed her after Isabella. Now it's just this Liz fellow that we have left." She said.

"You mean Elizabeth-chan? Liz-chan for short? She's the last to be freed?! よかった！(Thank goodness!) I was hoping for such a day that we'd all be freed!" Megumi said happily.

"Well, you're a nice girl. So was Ami and Isabella. _Although I should keep an eye on the latter when she's around Crashie._ Now, come on, we're going to the exit to this place, that should be close." Tawna said, grabbing the Crystal, before leading Megumi through the pipe to the path to the right.

"なんて気持ち悪い (How disgusting.) Brio should clean up this sewer more."

"I'm with you, I'm not much of a sewer person myself. It's nice to see that I'm not the only one, alongside Isabella." Tawna said, coming up to the exit level chamber. "I just hope that Coco is coming this way as I speak."

"Coco? Is she your 友達? (Friend?)"

"Let's just say, she's like a sister to me, and she's my boyfriend's actual sister too." Tawna said, coming up to the teleportation podium, noticing the hologram of a Box that they passed, showing them a counter of how many Boxes they have yet to break. Which Tawna knew, there was a couple left, but she knew Coco has them, for now though she just had to get to the Warp room and show Ami and Isabella that Megumi is alive.

* * *

Back in the warp room, The gang was nearly gathered up, as Crash and Ami was the first to end up in the Warp room, collecting the Crystal, Box Gem, and yellow Gem. Before Yaya, Isabella, and Polar was the next to enter, having the Crystal, another Box Gem, and another clear Gem that they possibly got from a death route that Polar rode them through.

Finally, Tawna returned to the Warp room with Megumi in tow as they collected the Crystal, now they were waiting for Coco to collect the Box Gem, while Megumi ended up facing both Ami and Isabella.

"Megumi?" "Megumi-chan?!" Both Isabella and Ami asked shocked. While Megumi was also shocked, before she then got overjoyed.

"My friends! You're here, and free!" Megumi said with her arms open, expecting a hug.

Which is what she got, as Isabella and Ami ended up hugging her as they jumped around in a circle, laughing and squealing in joy, happy to see that Megumi is alive and free from Brio's control helmet. Now they all knew that only Liz is left for saving. And soon, they'll all be freed from Brio's and Cortex's control.

All while Tawna and Crash, (With arms romantically around their shoulders as they occasionally nuzzled each other.) and Polar and Yaya, were looking on smiling at the reunion of the Bandicoots that they saved and befriended on this journey. As they waited for Coco to reemerge from the Sewer or Later portal.

All while Yaya also explained to Tawna and Crash about their journey through **Bear Down**. Where it was like the last snowy crevice that Polar rode Crash and Tawna through, only at the end, they ended up grabbing the Gem, before they decided to hop across the rocks to a little patch of land on the water, out of curiosity.

Which is where they ended up getting mysteriously teleported to the basement room of the Warp Room like Tawna did when they first met Isabella. Where they saw that another Portal was activated, that led to the **Totally Bear** level.

Which was another snowy crevice that they rode Polar through. Only that one was darker than the other ones that they rode Polar through. Which made them nervous about running through the dark for the Crates since they could only see a short distance through the path. They were barely able to make it unharmed to the other end of the path after jumping, sprinting, and breaking all of the Boxes that was in their path. Until soon, they made it to the end where they got the grey Gem, which happened to be the only thing they could collect from the area.

No Crystal was there, just a Gem.

"Hmm… so it seems that the basement had a use after all. We better be on the lookout for any more secret warps that we can find." Tawna said.

"You can count on that." Yaya said, as the Bandicoot girls were done with their little circle hug.

"I'm so happy that you're free. And I'm so glad that our new friends have freed us from Brio's helmets." Megumi said. Before all of the Bandicoots gave their thanks to Tawna and Crash for their kindness.

Which they responded with "No problem."

"By the way, how did you all get free?" Megumi asked. Causing them to answer that Crash, Tawna, and Coco freed them from their mind control.

Then they proceeded to explain to Megumi of what Crash, Tawna, and Coco were doing, when they were sent to do Brio's bidding only to lose to them, which is when they got their helmets removed by them.

"So, what you're saying is that Cortex-san, is trying to collect the Crystals with your help, to stop this mysterious force, yet Brio-san wants the Gems too, so he can stop Cortex's plans from being made? So we're all collecting the Crystals and Gems for them both?" Megumi said.

"Yep. And even though we're collecting for Cortex to save this world, I have a feeling that Brio is not the bad guy of this journey. But whether Cortex is the worse of the two evils, remains to be seen. We just have to make sure that Coco is able to figure out what Cortex is planning.

As Tawna finished her sentence, the room got dark as they all expected to see Cortex's hologram appearing above them again. This time though, it was Coco's hologram that appeared in his place. And she was looking at Crash and Tawna, not seeing the Bandicoot girls since they were behind her hologram on the other side of the room.

"Crash! Tawna! Thank goodness! I just hacked into Cortex's computer, and found some detailed schematics for the improved Cortex-Vortex, and a suspicious looking space station above Earth! I'm not sure, but Cortex might be trying to-" She tried to say, only for her hologram vanish, signaling a cut signal.

"Trying to what? Coco? Damn!" Tawna said, hating the timing of the signal getting cut before Coco could tell them more.

"Sheesh! Watch your mouth please." Megumi said, caught off guard at the sudden drop of the D-bomb courtesy of Tawna.

Whom ended up blushing at that in slight shame. "Sorry." She softly said.

Then suddenly, Coco ended up emerging out of the Portal, having collected the Yellow Gem from the Sewer level. "Sorry I'm late, the Gem challenge was a bit tough but I got the Gem." She said smiling. "What did I miss?"

The last part had the Bandicoots looking at her weirdly in confusion at what they heard. "Uh, weren't you telling us about some sort of Cortex-Vortex, and Space Station through the hologram?" Ami asked.

"I did? OOH! YES! I WAS! I remembered that Cortex has a space station now! He might be inside it as we speak, and he's expecting us to have the Crystals. Plus, he has the Vortex as part of the Space Station." She responded.

"Really?! What does he plan to do with that?" Tawna asked.

"Uhh… I forgot." Coco said with an awkward giggle. Causing the Bandicoots to Face Fault in the room like last time. "But Cortex is planning to use the Crystals to power the cannon on the Space Station! And it could be nefarious." She said.

"Hmm… Maybe he's using that Space Station's Vortex as a Laser cannon like Coco said. I hope he isn't planning to blast the Earth with it." Ami said in anger and horror.

"Maybe the cannon is on the station as like a mirror? Where he's using the Crystals to absorb the force, and then he'd use the cannon on the Station to hopefully blast it somewhere else to redirect it away from Earth?" Megumi said.

"If that's the case, then how does Brio fit into this? Maybe he has his own plans for the Gems. Which could be beneficial as Coco says." Isabella asked. "Even though I also believe that he's gonna use it to destroy the station to get back at Cortex?"

That had them thinking about it for a bit. While little did they know, Coco looked pretty somber, like she felt, or knew that what Ami said was the most likely thing to happen. Even though they (Minus Coco.) also believe that Cortex's Space Station could also be used for the purpose that Megumi claimed he could be using it for. Which had them torn about who to side with on this journey.

Whether it could be Cortex, or Brio that they'll side with near the end, they don't know.

But one thing's for sure though, this journey is probably gonna get harder from here on out.

* * *

And done.

Sorry for how late this chapter was. I admit this wasn't a productive month for me. But I'll be sure to release at least one more story chapter before this month is over.

As for this chapter's ending, is Brio the bad guy? Is Cortex the Bad guy? Who knows? Even though I'm sure that many of you are saying that Cortex is the villain of this journey.

Which he could be. I don't know. (JK I definitely know. And probably so do many of you.)

Also, that girl in the shadows is going to be coming. Just not soon enough, but she is definitely going to show herself when the Bandicoots get to the next room.

Finally one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

do not forget to read and review,

hope you all stay safe,

hope you all had a good Fourth of July,

and once again, **I do not own Crash Bandicoot, it was created by Naughty dog, and is owned by Activision and Vicarious visions.** **Please support the official releases.**

**Theodore the poet signing out.**


	7. CSB Chapter 7

Hear's a little Q and A for this chapter.

CrashXTawna and fAN: Thank you both for the praise. And don't worry, even though I'm a Spyro fan, I also love the Crash franchise, and I also hope my passion won't die.

And yes, I might as well do a love triangle with Tawna and Isabella. I just feel that I'm walking on a tightrope in doing so. As I'm just hoping and trying not to have either side looking like a huge jerkass throughout, and by the end of their squabble for Crash. And I plan to have them become best friends by the time their rivalry ends. (Which is when CSB's Arc ends.) Just don't expect any fisticuffs between them, you'll be disappointed.

Finally,** Disclaimer**: Crash bandicoot was created by Naughty dog, and is owned by Activision and Vicarious visions. **Please support the official releases.**

* * *

After they were done with their thoughts, the gang decided to tackle the last two portals in the room before going to fight the next bosses that they might have to fight against on their way to the next room.

So they decided to split into teams for the portals. Crash, Tawna, Coco, and Yaya will go to **Road to Ruin**, while Isabella, Ami, Megumi, and Polar will go to **Unbearable**. (Yet another pun name for a level that had most of the Gang snickering at that.)

"When we're all ready, let's be sure to get in the portal together." Tawna announced.

"Got it!" Coco said.

Soon, after some readying breaths, they all got ready, then got in the portals to the respective levels. (But not before Isabella got bold, and blew a kiss towards Crash. Which was noticed by Crash and Tawna as the latter glared as she towed a blushing Crash to the portal.)

* * *

What quickly met their eyes, was that they were on top of some stone footbridge paths that was high over some sort of Mesoamerican ruins. Which they saw, was basically abandoned ruins, like there was a battle that took place at least a few hundred years ago. Probably before even Cortex's father was even born.

And that had the Bandicoots and Panda shedding some tears at the sight in front of them. Since they felt that the past civilization's city was probably beautiful to look at. And now, all that remains of them is this ruins part of the world. And that was such a shame.

Even Aku Aku was looking on in sadness at what was in front of him.

"Those poor ancient people. Time was not kind to them, or their cities. They don't deserve this." Aku Aku said.

"I hear ya. I don't know what happened here, but this is just plain sad." Yaya said, upset.

"This place might've been beautiful back then, yet here we are now. It's like this place got conquered and destroyed back then. It's so sad." Coco said softly.

"I know. But we shouldn't dwell on it now. We've gotta keep moving!" Aku Aku said.

The gang didn't need to be told twice. As they kept on running through the stone bridge that lead to an open mouth tunnel. Which looked like some sort of beast's open mouth that they were running through.

At least they were, until they came across a large chasm that had a metal box on the other end, while in the middle of the chasm, there was a bunch of holograms that were shaped like boxes that was put together. Pretty much like the other holograms that Crash, Tawna, and Coco saw in (And occasionally outside) the bonus levels.

And unfortunately for them, it seems that none of them has enough strength in their jumps to reach the other end.

"I'm guessing that's where we can enter the level through the secret warp room." Tawna said, guessing that she's found another reason to visit the secret warp room for the Gems.

"Seems like it. So we better come back to this place after we get our Crystal. And hopefully the other Gem from this place." Coco said, having noticed another indent on the wall, which looked like they have another Gem to grab.

Crash ended up nodding in agreement as they proceeded onwards to the open mouth figure.

Which only lead to the other end of the head as they ran on through to the other stone bridge, where they saw that there was a large rat that walked back and forth on it.

"Is this the best Brio could do?" Tawna asked, feeling that although rats are gross in her eyes, they can be easily beaten, where Crash is concerned.

"I know. I could kick that rat's butt with my legs tied behind my back!" Yaya said, feeling that the rats would pose no challenge to them all as Coco and Crash spun the rat away, before they all proceeded onwards.

While somehow, not knowing that there was a stone idol looking at them as it turned to where they were going.

Which is where they met more rats, which all of them took care of either with Spinning, or jumping onto them to squish them. All while breaking some more boxes with their feet or their spinning.

And then they immediately meet a new enemy. Which looked like a frilled lizard that looked like its frill's edges were glowing hot as it walked around back and forth. It was like it was wearing a metallic large brace on its neck to burn the Bandicoots with.

And that hat, did some damage since Coco tried to spin the lizard away, only to have her foot hitting the hat. Which blocked it, and burned her shoe.

"Ahh! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Coco said as she slapped her pants to put out the flames while getting away from the lizard, much to the Gang's surprise. (And as they also tried not to laugh at the sight.)

Crash was able to put out the fire before it could spread, as he was able to suffocate the fire in a cartoonish sense, by putting Coco's entire foot in his mouth. Causing smoke to exit through his ears as a hissing sound was made. Before he then took her foot back out of his mouth and onto the ground.

Her overall pant leg was a little charred along with her shoe, but at least she didn't become ashes thanks to Crash.

"Thanks bro." Coco said, feeling both grateful, and weirded out by Crash's method of putting the fire out.

As was the rest of the gang. But they felt that it's just Crash being Crash.

"No plabwem siths!" He gibbered, before he then tried to attack the lizard in a different way that involved spinning.

Only for Tawna so stop him. "Wait Crashie! I've got an idea." She said, noticing that the lizard's upper frills only protected the top of its body, leaving its lower parts exposed.

Which means that its upper part is well protected, but its lower parts is a different story. At least, so she sees.

She knew there was only one way to find out though, as she then decided to dash to the lizard, before doing a slide kick to its lower body to see if it's vulnerable there.

Sure enough, it was, as it was now sent flying away.

Which worked for Tawna and the Gang, as they continued onwards while taking down more of the lizards that crossed their path, mostly by slide kicking them. Which Coco, Tawna, and Yaya did well while Crash merely spun out the rats, and broke at least the boxes that was in their reach. All while they went through another huge idol's mouth cave.

Where they saw that there was the other stone idols, only those ones were breathing fire out of their mouths, as if either they had some sort of flamethrower inside of them that shot out fire out through those mouths like they breathe fire, or that they were possessed by spirits that magically had them shooting out the fire.

Either way, they had to watch out for them, or they could turn to ashes like Coco could've been without Crash.

"Whaa! Careful guys!" Yaya said, feeling some heat from one of the idols as she almost got caught on fire.

The Gang was way ahead of her on that.

Then they suddenly saw a platform in between the other Idols. Only that one happened to have a similar Skull and Crossbones symbol on it, like the one back when they met Isabella.

"Oh man. That looks like another platform to a death route. And look, another note is there." Coco said, noticing a note on the platform. Which she decided to read herself.

"It says,_ 'Dear B-Bandicoots, what you see before you is another death route platform. T-this one shall send you to the route that is harder than the current route that you're all on, for a G-Gem. I-If you're still willing to h-help me, then go through the route that this platform is going to levitate to once you're all on it. B-but be warned, Cortex's minions are in that r-route, and they won't give up the G-G-Gem without a fight. And they are not easy foes to beat. So t-tread carefully.' Sincerely, Brio."_

"Another death route challenge? Even though the last one was where we met Isabella? It seems like it's a trap this time." Tawna said.

"You mean, this Italian Bandicoot met you like this?" Yaya asked.

"Yep. That's how we met Isabella. So, I wonder if this platform would lead us to another mutant Bandicoot?" Tawna asked.

"I doubt it. As I'm sure that Brio is saving his last minion for the more opportune moment. So I'm sure that this platform will lead to the legit death route that this note is warning us about." Coco said.

"In that case, let's split up." Tawna said.

"Good Idea. You and Yaya will continue on ahead. Crash and I will take on the death route." Coco said, taking Crash by the hand and standing on the platform together, causing it to float away to the other end of the bridge path.

"Good Luck Coco! And be sure to keep Crashie safe!" Tawna said as they floated off to the route.

Where their challenge was about to begin.

Since quickly after they got off the platform after their brief ride, they ended up getting on top of some pillars, where they were suddenly assaulted by what looked like a dark blue furred Gorilla with a dark red Scorpion's tail. He also seemed to have some sort of tribal tattoos that glowed in the night sky. And he was throwing some logs at their direction.

Which, since they didn't expect it, the log collided with their heads, knocking them for a loop.

Or at least, it could've had Aku Aku's spirit not protected them from the log, at the cost of some of his mojo. But it still caught them off guard, and did sting a bit as they got out of the way of the next log thrown their way.

"WHOAAAH! What are those things?!" Coco asked, a bit scared.

"That, would be a Scorporilla. They used to be average animals before Cortex made them like this." Aku Aku's spirit said angrily. "And worse, he happened to have stolen some of our Island's mojo to create that creature among others, to create what is now known as the Titans. That monster!" He then said softly, yet angrily, showing his rage in a sort of quiet way that is bound to leave Cortex's spine feeling chilled if he was there with him.

(Little did he know, Cortex did feel a chill up his spine back in the space station, although he doesn't know why.)

"Be on your guard children! This place is crawling with those things, and they're guarding that Gem on this route. I'm sure of it." He said.

"YOU MEAN THERE'S MORE OF THEM?!" Coco asked shocked and nervous.

"I'm thinking so." Aku Aku said somberly.

Despite her nervousness though, she knew that they have to get past those Scorporillas to get to the Gem. The world depended on it. So she continued onwards with Crash by her side, ignoring the dangers that the hybrid posed.

Even as it threw another log at their direction, they were able to duck under it, or just jump over it. Sorta like the game that Coco remembered playing on her laptop. Which had an ape that threw barrels at her character.

Pretty soon, they were able to make it to the Scorporilla, and quickly spin it away before it could put its tail to good use.

But they knew there was others after it, so they braced themselves for the others as they jumped on the other pillars together. All while keeping watch for each other.

Despite their little predicament, they still giggled together, since they were glad to be together again on their little adventure, since they're close to each other like siblings. Especially in Coco's case towards Crash, regardless of his unintelligence. (Not as close as Tawna and Crash's relationship, but pretty close as siblings go.) And they find it fun to do some parkour together as a team. Which could make it more fun if Tawna joined in.

They still had to keep on jumping on the pillars, as well as the platforms that moved around in circles, before fighting more of those Scorporillas as they dodged the logs that they threw their way. All while making sure to be on a look out for the Gem in the Route, just so that they would grab it to make this hard course worth it. And so that they make sure that they haven't been tricked into going through the route for nothing.

The death route lived up to the name though, as the next Scorporilla ahead of them ended up getting a shot in with its scorpion tail on Coco, making a gash just above her hip that had her squealing in pain, before Crash spun the titan away in revenge for his sister. Thankfully, whatever poison that the Scorporilla could've put in Coco, was disabled by Aku Aku's protective magic.

Sadly, his spirit was on the verge of fading away, so they felt that they had to be careful of another hit on them, or they would be vulnerable to any attacks that they can send their way, until they reunite with Aku Aku back in the main course.

Thankfully, there was less of them, which Aku Aku knew that it was because Cortex didn't have enough Mojo to create more of them. And the death route wasn't long, since they soon got to the Gem that they were able to catch after dodging the fire breathing Idols, before they had at least a few more meters to go, and taking out another one of those Titans, before finding the platform back to the main course, where they would hopefully reunite with Tawna and Yaya.

Which is good, since those Titans were difficult, and they hoped that they wouldn't end up fighting more of those for now. Especially in a place like **Road to Ruin**.

Once they were off the platform after it made the trip back to the main path, they were now running ahead to find Tawna and Yaya. As they went forward, they ended up noticing that the rats and frilled lizards were gone, which meant that Yaya and Tawna were up ahead after they cleaned house for both Crash and Coco to move through without much trouble.

At least, until they ended up meeting another Scorporilla that came out of nowhere, and tried to crush both Coco and Crash in its massive arms. Thankfully, Aku Aku's spirit was able to protect them both from the surprise attack with the last of the Mojo, before fading away.

And luckily, they were fast enough to spin away the Scorporilla in reflex. Eventually, they were able to find Tawna and Yaya, who were waiting for them at the end of the level, with both of them feeling glad that they're alive. Although both of them were shocked at the gash on Coco's hip.

"Sweet mother of Wumpa! Are you okay Coco?!" Tawna asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch." Coco said, even though she still cringed at the wound from the Titan's tail. "I'm sure though, that we might not meet more of those things. For now at least."

"Huh. Either way, thank goodness you're alright. And thanks for keeping my Crashie safe." She said as Crash ended up hugging her in love as Yaya and Coco high fived each other for their survival, then they were able to exit the Level.

* * *

**Meanwhile… in Unbearable**

If there was anybody that was walking in the forest covered in snow, they would've heard a bunch of panicking and screaming not too far away, and on the clear snowy path through the forest.

And why not, as the other Bandicoot gang, was running through the path, along with Polar, who was being ridden by Megumi, as they were chased by a large angry bear/boar hybrid, which is known as the Goar Titan that is chasing them, and whom is definitely not the mother bear to Polar, and whom wants to either maul them, or eat them whole.

Neither of which, the gang wanted to test out, as they ran for their lives as Megumi rode on Polar's back to dash away from the Titan, known as the Goar's wrath.

And it was after they ended up going through an area that was in a pit that they at first thought was bottomless when they accidentally fell in. Only for them to land in what looked like a cave, that had waterfalls inside like they were inside a mountain that had views of tree branches and rocks on the outside, through the holes in the cave. Almost like they were viewing the outside through a window in the mountain.

And inside the cave that they traversed, there was some turtles with spikes, and spinning blades on their shells, robotic armadillos that was impervious to their jumping on them, and worst of all, hunters that shot out large spinning missiles that somehow makes small explosions when they collide with anything they hit.

Which included Isabella's abdominals, but Aku Aku's spirit protected her from harm. Although she still felt pain from the shot, before clobbering the hunter out of vengeance.

After they dealt with the hunters, they were back on the forest path, where they ended up getting chased by the Goar after a couple steps forward. And that was after seeing a mutant Bandicoot that they recognized as Liz, whom sicked the Goar on them before fleeing herself.

"_SCAPPA! SCAPPA! _(Run away! Run away!) GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!" Isabella said.

"WE'RE TRYING! But that bear thing is pretty fast for a fatty!" Ami said. Angering the Goar who thought that she insulted its weight. Causing it to roar, making them run faster in fear.

"NO KIDDING! _すべてのビアは通常高速です！_(All bears are usually fast!)" Megumi said, trying not to fall off of Polar.

As they ran, they all avoided the obstacles that got in their way, just so they won't get stopped and get eaten by the Goar. It wasn't easy for them, but they kept on going.

All while making sure to save each other from whatever obstacle comes their way, whether it would be wooden fences in a diamond hive pattern, mines that Tawna, Crash, Coco, and Isabella had dealt with before, and the electric gates coming back again, just so one of them won't get eaten by the Goar. And while Aku Aku's other spirit was able to keep on protecting them too.

Not to mention falling down into the pits that could be bottomless, or full of spikes.

There was also a new obstacle, being blue lizards with green patterns on their backs, whom also seems to be running from the Goar. Yet they were also dangerous due to what the gang believed was poisonous skin. At least according to the colors of the lizards. So they avoided them too.

All while also avoiding the boxes, feeling that the boxes would be broken by the Goar, which could count towards the box Gem that they're after.

As they ran though, they felt that they might end up having to stop to take a breather if they continue running for at least three more minutes. Which would be the death of them if the Goar is still chasing after them and Polar. Polar though, still was fast enough to out speed the Goar, but he too might end up getting eaten trying to save them if they stop for a breather.

It felt like a battle of endurance as they ran away fast from the bear/boar hybrid, hoping that they may end up finding safety for their breather. No matter how temporary the safety is.

Thankfully, they found a bunch of planks that was over the large pit, that they hoped would break under the Goar's weight to make the Titan fall in. So they just needed to keep on running for at least some more miles before taking a breather on the other side once the Goar falls in the gap. That is, if the bear/boar hybrid isn't able to make it to the other end.

Which, fortunately for them, despite its attempts, it couldn't. When they got to the other end of the bridge of planks, the bear/boar hybrid tried to catch them as the planks broke under its feet. Before it then fell into the pit below as it tried to claw its way on the edge of the other end.

Much to their relief, since that gave them their needed breather, as they sat on the dirt to recuperate.

"Whew… _C'è… mancato poco._ (That… was close.)" Isabella said, huffing.

"I hear ya. I… could've almost… felt his chompers… just inches behind my tail." Ami said, also trying to regain her breath.

"Thank goodness that there was those planks that we crossed. Otherwise, that bear thing could've ate us." Megumi said, feeling the least tired due to riding Polar throughout the chase, whom was also catching his breath.

"And to think, Crash dealt with this before with those round boulders. Poor Crashie." Isabella said, feeling sorry for Crash after hearing about his past times when he outran a boulder, both alone, and then with Tawna by his side.

"At least he's still here along with Tawna and his sis." Ami said smiling.

Which had Isabella smiling as well, feeling glad that Crash has survived his own dangers before meeting herself and her friends. And now, after their journey ends, and they all reunite, they get to live with them, free from the control of Cortex and Brio.

For now though, they had to get the Gem and Crystal. The latter of which, they were able to grab after catching sight of it just meters away from their current location. So Megumi ended up grabbing it first, before they were then now running onwards through the path now that the Goar Titan was no longer chasing them.

On their way to the end of the path though, both Megumi and Polar suddenly ended up getting teleported when they jumped over one of the pits to a certain spot. Which alarmed her friends as she vanished.

"Megumi?!" Isabella said shocked after seeing them disappear. Leaving her and Ami as the only ones in the level.

"Did they just get warped to the basement warp room?" Ami asked, remembering Tawna mentioning the warp room in the basement. "If so, then she'll be fine. Come on! We've got a Gem to earn!" Ami said.

"_Sì. Sto arrivando!_ (Yes. I'm coming!)" Isabella said, following Ami to the end of the level. Where they ended up getting the Gem, then getting back to the Warp Room to wait for Polar and Megumi.

* * *

*Time Skip*

After a few minutes of waiting, the gang saw the elevator going up, showing that Megumi was on her way back to them. Sure enough, they saw a smiling Megumi and Polar in on the elevator platform, having succeeded on their goal in the secret level. Which Megumi said was called **Totally Fly**.

Where there, she ended up calming Polar down when he got nervous of the dark. Which, the level happened to be in a dark part of the jungle levels, with only fireflies illuminating the ways in front of them.

It was pretty hard, but they were able to grab another Gem, that happened to be the only thing to collect in the level.

"So what you're telling us, is that you rode Polar through the path that happened to be quite dark? I'd hate to be in that place if I was scared of the dark." Ami said.

"At least you've made it back to us." Isabella said. With Tawna, Yaya, Ami, Crash, and Coco in agreement.

Suddenly, the room grew dim, showing them that either Cortex, Brio, or Coco was about to speak to them via hologram.

Which appeared in the middle, showing the former. "My dear friends. You're all more than halfway done. But I'm sure you've all noticed that things are getting harder. The last ten Crystals will be the hardest to gather, and my- ***umbhghlrgh*** _'our'_ enemies will be sending their strongest to thwart you. So all of you should be on your guard, and I'll contact you after you complete the next Warp Room. Oh! And welcome back Megumi, it is nice to see that you're free again." He said.

"_有り難う_, (Thank you.) Cortex-san." Megumi said, before Cortex's hologram vanished.

Even though she was the more polite of the Bandicoot gang, she too didn't have much love for Cortex or Brio due to their treatment of them. And if what Coco and Ami said is true, he might be planning to use the Crystals for nefarious purposes that would involve his space station and Earth.

So she felt that she shouldn't trust Cortex with the Crystals either, until his truth about trying to protect the world from this 'force' that he was talking about is legit. Otherwise, if Brio is telling the truth, then she feels that they should collect the Gems for him instead.

Although after having heard about what happened to Coco concerning the gorilla Titans, and hearing from the note that Brio sent them that those were Cortex's minions, she started to lean towards Brio's side.

Right now though, they were 'mostly' finished with the room that they were in, as Crash and Coco once again did the Crash Dance that Megumi admits, was adorable looking. (Which Isabella and Ami also thought was cute too. With the former finding Crash more cuter now after seeing it for a second time.)

After that, and after some preparations for what is to come, they all got on the platform, and was now on their way to the next room when everything turned white.

* * *

Once the whiteness faded from their vision, they saw that they were on a big square platform that was surrounded by a bunch of smaller circular ones nearby. What they noticed was that they were all golden colored with green glowing sections that looked like pieces of rings that separated in four sections.

Which they all were standing next to on the platform.

Then ended up looking at their surroundings, looking like they were in a science fiction room that had pipes in it, as well as hanging steel and rubber wires, and spot lights that also illuminated the room and their surroundings.

Then they noticed a door that was being forcibly opened by some sort of monster. Which had shivers going up their spines at what they imagined could be on the other end of the door.

Then the door was forced open, showing what looked like a muscular creature that happened to look like a mix between a Thylacine, and a Siberian Tiger, while looking like a male Tiger. Where he happened to have orange fur, and a yellow underbelly, a square jaw that happened to look like a Thylacine, mixed with a Tiger. He also happened to have black stripes that trailed down his lower back, also like a Thylacine. He wore a green spotted loin cloth, held up by a metal belt, a pair of spiked leather shoulder pads, metal bracelets, and a pair of red sneakers.

And he was easily, quite an angry adversary. "TINY SMASH BANDICOOTS! TINY TAKE CRYSTALS!" He yelled out.

"Easy there Tiny. It's our job together to do the smashing." A familiar voice said. (Familiar to Tawna that is.) As he rounded the corner of the door on the other side after it opened too. Showing who it was that spoke out to the Tiger/Thylacine hybrid known as Tiny.

None other than Koala Kong, returning from the first area that they met him in. Much to Tawna's chagrin as she thought that he would stay away from her and Crash.

"G'day mates. And Tawna, it's been awhile since our last dance in the snowy forest." Koala Kong said.

"It was? Cause it still seems to me that it has been only a minute too soon." Tawna sarcastically said, not happy that Koala Kong is about to fight and try to kill them.

Which the gang noticed. Despite Isabella and Ami getting a little distracted. "You know each other?" Megumi asked.

All while Isabella and Ami was looking at both of the Bosses, focusing on their muscles. "_Sono così grandi._ (They're so big.)" She thought, referring to their muscles.

"_Geez. They're packing!_" Ami thought.

"Unfortunately." Tawna said. "Like Pinstripe, he too was one of the minions of Cortex's that we've met during my capture by his hands. And he and Pinstripe was among Neo Cortex's minions that tried to kill Crashie. Only to obviously fail." Tawna said, wrapping her arm around Crash's neck.

Which is much to Kong's dismay as he ended up glaring at both of them. "And after that, I cut me ties with Cortex, and moved to Hollywood, where I took a major motion picture deal of 'Universal Proportions', and I was with my speech therapist to improve my diction, just so I can land a solid VO career, when Brio hired me." He said, explaining his little story to the gang. "I have gotten myself a career to live a luxurious life, and yet you still plan to stay with that Bogan?"

"Yes. And there is nothing you can do about it." Tawna said in a taunting voice. Which continued to get under Kong's skin.

"Fine! Then I'll simply find another lady to put by my side, with my strong physique and charms." He said, flexing his muscles, showing off his seemingly boastful nature and vain personality that Tawna doesn't like about him. "And that would be after we crush you!" Kong said. Before he then focused on both Ami and Isabella, causing him to get curious.

"Say, I never met any of you before. What're your names?" He asked.

"Ami"

"Isabella"

"Megumi."

"Yaya Panda!" They all said, telling him their names. Before then telling them Polar's name as he stared on, intimidated of both of them.

Which caused him to feel more curious about them. "I have to say, you all look beautiful. And, one of you looks adorable of course. Although I never seen you all before." He said.

"We were in a different section of Cortex's and Brio's castle. Before it got engulfed in flames, and burned to the ground. Thankfully, we were all saved by Brio, before we were then freed by them." Megumi said, pointing at Tawna, Crash and Coco. All of whom, were glaring determinedly at him. After all, even Coco knew he wasn't a good guy due to his past with Crash. "And _お褒めの言葉をありがとうございます。_(Thank you for the compliment.)"

"I was never there myself! I was merely traveling the world while that was happening!" Yaya said. Telling Kong that she is not one of Cortex's creations.

"But if you think that we'd be swayed to be with you, you thought wrong." Ami said, feeling that there could be reasons why Tawna would not like him. (Other than the fact that he tried to kill her boyfriend.) Besides, he isn't really her type, regardless of his muscles. She isn't into vain people.

"_Sono con lei._ (I'm with her.) I admit, you're not my type either. I'm not into folks who are vain enough, to think that the world is theirs." Isabella said.

"_ごめんなさい。_(Sorry.) But I feel that we're better off as friends. I do hope you'll understand." Megumi then said.

"Sorry big dude, but you're too old for me." Yaya said.

All of whom, felt that in terms of romance, Kong wasn't the guy for dating with, seeing that he looked like he was vain. (That, and Yaya wasn't into muscular guys.)

"Besides, there's someone else that I hope I'll date, once we're done with this journey. Let's just say he is cute in his own way." Isabella said.

Which had Tawna feeling interested in who this 'someone' could be, and if it's her boyfriend.

"He's so funny, so _carino, _(cute) and hopefully, he may be my knight in shining armor too."

Tawna was smiling, feeling that Isabella might be seeing someone that could be cute, as well as funny, and could save her if she gets recaptured by Cortex or Brio. Kinda like Crash. (Minus the looks of a model, but he didn't need them in her case.)

"Plus, even though he is goofy, he does have a good sense of humor. Enough to leave me _ridendo con lui. _(Laughing with him.)

Tawna couldn't help but inwardly swoon, feeling that whoever this guy is, he's sorta like Crash in a way, where he does leave her laughing at his antics and… wait a minute.

"And, above all, he would have a big heart for me." Isabella finished.

"I know, that's why he's my boyfriend." Tawna said, referring to Crash. Whom she knew, Isabella could be referring to in her little flirtatious musing.

"Oh, _come spero di essere tra le sue braccia. _(How I hope to be in his arms.) So strong, yet so tender." She then said, swooning.

"I know. That's why he's my boyfriend." Tawna said again.

"And his physique. He isn't muscular as either of you, but he's still got a mean three pack of steel abdominals."

"I know! That is why he's my boyfriend!" Tawna said impatiently. Much to Crash's confusion.

Which had Isabella's attention as she looked at Tawna in confusion. "Huh? Oh. Right, that is your boyfriend. _Scusi._ (Sorry.)" She said. "But you have to admit, he is a _carino. _(Cutie.) Is he free?"

"We're just gonna have to wait and see." Tawna begrudgingly said, glaring annoyed at her.

While Isabella's friends, Coco, and Yaya, looked at them with concern, (Minus both Crash and Polar, both of whom were confused.) hoping that they won't end up fighting each other for Crash.

But that had to wait for later, as Kong wasn't happy that they'd all turn him down, as he felt steaming mad. But he knew he'd better keep his head in the game instead of going berserk. "So be it then. All of you must either stop your journey here, or die! It's go time Tiny!" He then yelled out.

"YEESSS!" He yelled out. Before they then jumped on the circular platforms, while the square platform the gang was on suddenly blinked, signaling that it was about to fall.

After the adrenaline of fear went through their system, they jumped off of the platform and onto the circular platforms, where they quickly started to realize what they should be doing. Which is to hop and jump on the platforms before they get crushed by Tiny and Koala Kong.

Which they all proceeded to do as they avoided them both. After all, they may be athletic and strong by themselves, but none of them (Other than Ami. Possibly.) was as strong as Koala Kong, or Tiny Tiger.

And even if any of them was strong enough, the platforms that they were jumping on was not a good place to fight them on. Especially since they would possibly use their strength to merely push them off.

Not that it was going to stop Yaya though, as she decided to jump towards Koala Kong before engaging in Kung Fu against him. Pretty much kicking him all over his body and his muscles.

However, other than his face, he felt like she was kicking a bronze statue, due to his muscular body. And despite the pain of getting kicked in the face, Kong ended up withstanding the hits. "That the best you can do, Panda?" Kong said cockily.

After a brief moment of shock from Yaya, and when Ami tried to interfere on her behalf, she ended up getting socked across the room. It felt like a truck just rammed her as she was flying across the room. Thankfully, she got saved by Tawna, who caught her in midair. "Gotcha! Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

Especially since she happened to have a nosebleed from the hit. As well as a fist sized bruise on the right side of her face, as she looked like she had stars floating around her head. "No thanks… momma. I'll just take the Piña Colada." Yaya said, feeling out of it because of Kong's punch.

Then they saw Ami, who was also flying across the room when Kong sucker punched her when she briefly got distracted by Yaya's save by Tawna's hands. Thankfully, she was caught by both Isabella and Megumi as she too had to shake the stars out of her vision. All while Yaya continued to babble in Tawna's arms.

Nevertheless, she did feel okay enough to go, although Tawna had to carry her for a minute until the stars were out of her sight, as she kept on bounding away from Kong, alongside Crash and Coco as he tried to crush her under his size.

Meanwhile, Ami, Isabella, and Megumi continued to bound on the platforms to get away from Tiny. He was basically like a berserker, charging at them with no plan, no caution, no intelligence. Just rage, was in his mind, and in his eyes as he kept on chasing them on the platforms.

"TINY SMASH BANDICOOTS! TINY SHALL WIN FOR CORTEX!" He yelled out.

Much to the gang's confusion, as they wondered if Cortex actually sent that large tiger/thylacine hybrid against them, or if he's confused, and thought that Brio is Cortex. (Which considering his lack of intelligence, Brio might've tricked him into siding against Cortex by claiming he is Cortex himself.) For now though, they kept on jumping away from the Tiger, and Koala team.

Suddenly, they heard beeping, causing them to look around and then see a platform that was blinking red for a second. Then suddenly, it just dropped like a rock. (Right as Coco was about to jump there, but she was able to stop herself just in the nick of time.)

Which brought an idea to Tawna and the Gang, minus Polar, who was keeping his distance from both Tiny and Kong, and remaining by Crash's side. They can trick both Kong and Tiny into jumping to the falling platform, which could defeat them.

So they had to communicate to each other, that they should get ready to trick them into jumping when they have the opportunity. All while Tawna made sure to stay close to Crash to quietly tell him what to do against Koala Kong and Tiny. Although she too has an idea on what to do against Kong too.

And what's better, is that the platform that fell rose back up. Which is also good as they can still have breathing room in fighting against Koala Kong and Tiny. They just needed to keep on hopping on the platforms, and away from where both of them are going to bounce.

Soon, after a minute, there was some beeping, and one of the platforms had red lights near Ami's feet. And Tiny was going for her.

So she quickly hopped onto the platform that was beeping as it started go beep faster, while waiting for Tiny to make it to her, before jumping off of the platform at the nick of time as Tiny jumped her way,

…as the platform dropped.

Tiny flapped his arms like a bird's, trying to fly. "Wha wha wha? WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He yelled out as he dropped to the abyss.

'Now' it was just Koala Kong to take down, as he chased Tawna, who was still holding Yaya.

Whom, found another platform that was beeping, signaling to her that it too was going to drop. So she jumped onto it to make Kong try to crush her under his feet.

"Here I come bloke!" He yelled out as he tried to crush Tawna under his feet…

Only to have her dodge him, as the platform dropped under his feet. "OOOOH SON OF A DINGOOOOO!" He yelled out as he fell down too.

Which meant for the Bandicoots, that they might be defeated, and they were going to be celebrating, all while Yaya was able to recover from the punch.

Only for them to have a rude awakening when they heard roaring, causing them to turn to see that Tiny was on the platform that was now rising back up to their level. And he was still out for their blood.

"TINY BACK! TINY CRUSH AGAIN!" He proclaimed as he was followed back up by Koala Kong.

Whom was still ready to fight back too, as they both was bounding on the platforms again.

It was minutes of their bounding, during which, there was some close calls. Like when Isabella and Coco almost lost their balance on one of the platforms so that they won't fall off. All while Kong was headed towards them as they tried to regain her balance.

Thankfully, they jumped to another platform that was to their diagonal sides, and barely got to them as they had to pull themselves up. Now they kept on jumping on the platforms, and away from Kong and Tiny.

Which wasn't too hard, since they were muscular, which had them becoming slow in jumping around due to their top heavy strength. (Not to say that their legs weren't strong, otherwise they'd break like glass under their weight.) Which provided enough seconds for the Bandicoots, (And Panda and Polar bear.) to get out of their way before they could crush them, or clobber them.

But they were not slow either, as it took them under ten seconds to jump to the fifth platform in their path. So the gang had only some breathing room against both of them.

"Come back 'ere! There's no fun in chasin ya if I'll neva catch ya." Kong said.

"WHAT KONG SAID! COME TO TINY!" Tiny yelled out.

The gang ignored their demands as they kept on jumping away from them. Until they heard beeping. Which they knew what to do again.

They lured Kong to the next platform that was beeping, ready to trick him again into falling again, before Tiny would go next.

They just hoped that Kong would be stupid enough to get tricked into going onto the beeping platform again.

Thankfully, Yaya had an idea. "Hey Kong! You're uglier than a slug!" "Even a bulldog can outdo you in a beauty contest!" Were the insults that she used to see if they'll provoke him.

"I'M NOT UGLY!" He yelled out enraged, trying to clobber Yaya as he chased her.

Right as she wanted, as she got onto the platform that was beeping faster, before hopping off as Kong jumped to where she was.

"NOT AGAAAAIN!" He yelled out as he fell down.

Which so far, left Tiny as the only one to let drop, and hope that he won't rise back up again. So Crash and Coco proceeded to lure Tiny to another platform that started to beep when the one Kong was on dropped.

Thankfully, Tiny was also not the brightest bulb in the shed, as he too plummeted into the bottom. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He roared out.

Unfortunately, he and Kong rose back up on the platforms, and they still seemed to be ready to fight once again. The gang hoped that this would be the last round as they had to hop away again.

Thankfully, they quickly heard beeping from some platforms that they were jumping near, so they felt that Tiny could be stupid enough to fall for it a third time, and they hoped that it would be the last phase of the fight.

So they proceeded to once again, trick Tiny into falling onto the platform that was glowing red. "Tiny! Watch out for the red glowing platforms! They're the ones that drops!" Kong warned Tiny.

Who, despite his unintelligence, obeyed as he got cautious of his surroundings while making sure that he continues his pursuit of the Bandicoots. All while Koala Kong was now close by Tiny as they both were now jumping around, looking out for any red beeping platforms.

The Gang was now in trouble as they were fighting against both of them, and they seem to be onto them for their tricks.

Not even Yaya's insults could get the rise that they needed out of Koala Kong, as he ignored the insults as he just kept on chasing after Crash and Tawna. While Tiny kept on chasing the rest of the gang.

Suddenly after a few minutes, there was beeping, and one of the platforms that beeped, was the one that Tiny was jumping towards. And he was on the verge of jumping off of the Platform, just seconds before it drops. Which is why, they all had to have an idea to use against Tiny to make sure that he stays on the platform when it falls.

Tawna tried to think of one as she kept on jumping away from Kong, when Kong suddenly bounded faster than last time. Which was fast enough to catch up to Tawna, as she tried to jump away.

"TAWNA, BEHIND YOU!" Coco proclaimed.

As she tried to turn though, Kong made it to her platform to try to clobber her, only for him to accidentally launch her upwards into the air as she tried to jump to another platform to her top right.

"WHOAAAAA!" Tawna yelled as she sailed through the air, as she was sent flying into the direction of Tiny. Something that Kong didn't really plan to do, but he felt that it'll do since his teammate would do the honors and clobber her for him.

Unfortunately for Kong, Tawna had a quick idea after remembering what this certain 'Italian Plumber' also does. So she ended up doing a front flip as her body sailed towards Tiny as he was ready to jump, when he noticed Tawna headed towards him.

Then in his view, everything went black when he felt something landing on the upper part of his face. Which was enough to stun him as he stood in place for a bit.

While in the gang's view, they were gawking at what they saw happen. (Minus Polar again, who was confused.) Which was Tawna, proceeding to butt stomp Tiny in his face. Which was enough to stun him as he stood on the platform that was beeping below him. Yet he was able to stand in place due to his strength.

Even Kong was looking on in shock and stunned surprise at what just happened. He didn't see that butt stomp move coming.

Soon, the platform beeped faster, as Tawna quickly jumped off of Tiny, and onto the platfrom that Crash was on after grabbing onto the ledge, as Tiny fell with the platform he was on as he roared during his fall. While Tawna was then pulled up by Crash, who was then given a kiss from Tawna. (While Isabella looked on in envy.)

Now it was just Koala Kong left.

Who was now on the square platform that was just just floating back upwards, as all of the circular platforms was now beeping, which they all noticed as they now scrambled their way onto the square platform that Koala Kong was on. They felt that they were going to fall and die here.

Thankfully though, they made it to the square platform in the nick of time. Now it seemed that they have to fight Kong up close in the platform that looked like a boxing ring. (Without the ropes that is.)

"If Tiny was still 'ere, this would've been a piece of cake to kill you all with our might!" Kong said, flexing his muscles. "If you all wanna live, then had em ova, or I'll crush you all with me bare hands." He then said, feeling confident that he could take down the entire gang.

Ami though, begged to differ, as she stepped forward and got into a boxer's stance. "If you wanna kill us, you'll have to go through me."

Kong felt like laughing, yet he felt like tipping his hat to her for being gutsy enough to challenge him. "So be it then. It is go time!" He challenged as he got ready to fight her.

Ami though, was quite a good fighter in her own right as she was able to dodge and weave around his punches, while giving her own to his face, regardless of his attempts to clobber her with his own fists.

Even though she did have some close calls, as she nearly suffered a bunny punch from him, but she dodge in the nick of time. Even though the gang cringed when they saw that his fist was briefly covered in flames.

Despite his attempts, Ami was still too fast for him. And he felt fatigue due to his jumping around on the platforms alongside Tiny.

And after a few minutes, he was now at Ami's mercy as she was able to hit him towards the edge.

"This is for the sucker punch!" Ami spoke out as she gave Kong the right hook.

Which was the knockout blow, as he took the blow to his cheek, before wobbling and leaning around, before he then fell down, following Tiny into the seemingly bottomless pit below.

Now it was just the gang that was in the room, as they proceeded to celebrate Tiny and Kong's defeat, and their survival, as they jumped around on the square platform, while hugging each other.

Even Tawna and Isabella was shaking their hands for a job well done in defeating both of them. Although they silently glared, with Isabella feeling determined to put Crash into her bosom, while Tawna was determined to remain by Crash's side, by the time their journey ends.

Pretty soon, they were now teleported back to the Warp Room, ready to run again.

Little did they know though, there was a figure around the corner who watched the whole battle. And she was giggling at the sight of the aftermath of the battle's end.

"Hehehehehehehehe! That was so fun. And they were so cool." She mused in her giggling.

She then scanned around the room as the platforms got back up to her level, showing that an unconscious Tiny and Kong was laying on them. Then she proceeded to grapple them with her 'grappling hook hands' as she then yanked them to her direction, before retracting them back to the doorway, and the safe ground that she stood on.

"It's too bad though. If they weren't Brio's foes, they would've been my friends. Especially that little Bandicutie." She then mused as she was dragging both of them back to Brio's sanctuary.

* * *

And done.

Here's another chapter to N-sane and retold.

And yes, there are signs that there's going to be a temporary rivalry between Isabella and Tawna. But I can assure you all, that there won't be any moments where either side would look like too much of a jerk throughout their squabble for Crash.

As for who the girl was at the end, she's coming soon, and she's going to make appearances, she just isn't showing herself to the Bandicoots just yet. And which 'Bandicutie' was she referring to? You'll all find out when she shows herself.

Finally one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

do not forget to read and review,

hope you all stay safe,

and once again, **I do not own Crash Bandicoot, it was created by Naughty dog, and is owned by Activision and Vicarious visions.** **Please support the official releases.**

**Theodore the poet signing out.**


End file.
